YuGiOh GX: The Coming of Shadows
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: Jaden and Reyna Yuki are just starting out at Duel Academy, but they soon learn that there is more than meets the eye at this academy.
1. Chapter 1 The Path to Duel Academy

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

Ch1 The path to Duel Academy

Today was a calm and peaceful morning to all except for a couple of preteens racing through the streets as if their lives depended on it. Here we meet twin brother and sister Jaden and Reyna Yuki, both on their way to the Duel Academy entrance duel exams, but as of right now the two of them were running very late. Jaden Yuki was the older twin by five minutes he was wearing a uniform similar to Yugi Moto's only it was black in color, he had two-toned hair the bottom layer was brown and the top layer was a bronze-like color and he had brown eyes. Reyna was the youngest twin she wore the same outfit as Jaden the only differences were that she wore a vest instead of a jacket, and instead of pants she wore shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, she also wore gray arm coverings (like Mai Valentine's in Battle City). Reyna had two-toned hair of dark brown, and red highlights, her eyes were red in color. The two if them were so focused on getting to the testing center, that they didn't see were they were going and Jaden crashed into a person and the recoil knocked Reyna down. "Ooof!" they both yelled at the same time and both of their decks and duel-disks scattered everywhere. The two of them began picking up their scattered cards and brushing the dirt off them, "Your duelists" a deep voice called out to them. "Yeah we are" Reyna said.

"We're on our way to the academy" Jaden said "You don't say" the man said while reaching into his deck holster and pulling out two cards, "Something tells me that these belong with you two." Jaden received a Winged Kuriboh and Reyna got a Stealth Bird. "Thanks we'll make you proud" the two said at the same time their reply was a given a thumbs up support. Before adding their new cards to their decks they heard something unusual a bird's screech and the sound of something trilling, but what was weird was that it sounded almost like an echo. The two of them looked around for awhile before looking at the time, when they noticed the time they yelled "Oh crap! We're going to be late!!" The two of them took of running as quickly as they could while putting their new cards away.

Meanwhile over at the testing center, there was a registration desk set up for all applicants that needed to take the dueling portion of the exam. "Okay, looks no one else is going to showing up" A man said looking at his watch while directing the two women who began closing til a voice yelled out "WAIT!!! Don't mark us down as nobody!"

"Jaden Yuki present" Jaden said "Reyna Yuki present as well" Reyna added. "Now how about a little help before we both lose our grips." said Jaden

Once Jaden and Reyna were done signing in, they went up the stairs to watch all the duels going on in each arena. In one arena there was a boy about their age wearing a white uniform dueling one of the proctors. The proctor had two monsters, Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in defense mode and no face downs, the examinee had one monster Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode and one face down. "Alright student I have two monsters with defense points higher than your monster's attack points, so what do you do? A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to momma." The examinee just smiled "I choose D) None of the above and activate my trap Ring of Destruction. With this I destroy my Vorse Raider and then we both take damage equal to its attack points." A collar with explosives appeared around Vorse Raider's neck and then it detonated.

(P LP 1900-0)

(S LP 3200-0)

"Very well done student, welcome to Duel Academy" the duel proctor said as his monsters disappeared. "Thank you wise proctor" the examinee said as he bowed in respect. Up in the bleachers a spiky hair kid wearing a long blue blazer was listening to his two cronies comment on the last match. "That last guy was pretty good, huh Chazz? One crony said. "Heh, he's a punk. We went Duel Prep School for the last 3 years, we're ready for the academy, but these newbies don't know what their getting into, but they'll soon learn 'The Chazz Princeton' way."

"That last guy was good" said Reyna. "Yeah, he's almost as good as me Jaden said. "That's Bastion Misawa" Jaden and Reyna turned around to see a short kid with light blue hair wearing small glasses and a dark blue school uniform standing next to them. "I heard he got the highest written score out of all us applicants" "Whoa the two of us just got a passing score." Jaden said. "I just barely passed, I don't even know how I won my match. My name's Syrus Truesdale by the way nice to meet you."

"Great so your in" Reyna said. As she and Jaden gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Well be in too, once we win our duels" Jaden says. "Wait you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus questioned. "Nope" Reyna replied. "Then you might have a problem, I think that was suppose to be the last duel of the day." Syrus said. Jaden and Reyna both face-faulted at that piece of news.

In a test booth sat a group of test proctors who were commenting on how good this years batch of applicants were. One of them was a man with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail, he had purple lipstick on, and he wore a long blue coat with pink frills. He was getting up to leave when the man who was at the registration desk came up and said, "Excuse me Mr.?" The blonde haired looked at him and said, "Did you just call me Mr.?" "Oh I'm sorry Ms. I'm new here." The registration man said. " I have a PhD in dueling, I have earned the right to be called Dr." the blonde man said. "Yes well, two applicants have just shown up to take the exam." the registration man said handing over Jaden and Reyna's forms. "You'll just have to tell the little truants, to come back next year." the blonde haired man said. "Oh c'mon Dr. Crowler they were only a little late" a young test proctor said. "Yes, they were only a little late, we still have time for a couple more duels" an older proctor said. "I don't care, late is rude!" Dr. Crowler yelled.

Just then Dr. Crowler's cell phone rang, he paled when he saw the name on the caller id.

"Why hello Chancellor Sheppard" Dr. Crowler said cringing. -Crowler, just checking in to see how things are going.- Chancellor Sheppard said from his office at Duel Academy

-After all we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year were you cut a third of our applicants, over some ridiculous reason, what was it calling you Mr. or Ms.? Whatever just remember to give every applicant a fair shot.-Chancellor Sheppard said

"Yes, of course" said as Sheppard hung up. 'Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless slackers at the academy.' "Pardon me, gentlemen" Dr. Crowler said

"But who will be their duel proctors and which test decks will be used?" One of the proctors said holding a box with six different decks. "Oh don't worry, I'll take care of everything" Dr. Crowler said with a smirk.

Up in the stands Bastion was taking off his duel disk and putting it with the rest of his belongings. "Awesome duel Bastion" Bastion looked up to see Jaden and Reyna looking down at him from the railing. "Thank you" Bastion thanked. "My name's Jaden" Jaden introduced "And this is my twin sister Reyna and the short guy is Syrus" Reyna and Syrus waved to Bastion. "Charmed" Bastion said. Judging by your duel, you might be 2nd best duelist." Jaden said with his trademark grin.

The PA suddenly came on -Will Jaden and Reyna Yuki report to test field 4. I report will Jaden and Reyna Yuki please report to test field 4-

"Our turn now" Jaden says as he and Reyna strapped their duel-disks on their arms. "Wish us luck guys" Reyna said as she and Jaden descended down the stairs. "Wait"

Bastion said, which made them stop and turn around "If I'm 2nd best then who's 1st ?"

"Yours truly" Jaden said proudly "Its what I'm best at." Reyna let out a small laugh

"As for me I can duel with the best of them" The two of them walked off to their test field. "Wow those two are so confident and sure of themselves" Syrus said in awe of them. "I wonder if their really that good" "There going to have to be look who there dueling" Bastion said pointing to the dueling field.

When the two of them reached the dueling field Dr. Crowler was already waiting for them on the opposite end. "Alright young scholars since I am a busy man, I'll duel you both at the same time. Dr. Crowler said. The two twins looked at each other and nodded, then stepped up duel-disks at the ready. "Alright young scholars, what are your names?" Dr. Crowler asked.

The two twins stood to attention. "I'm Jaden Yuki" Jaden introduced. "And I'm Reyna Yuki" Reyna introduced as well.

"Well Jaden and Reyna Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy."

"Really I would've thought you were the school's mascot." Jaden said with amusement.

"Yeah especially with that crazy get-up." Reyna said laughing. Their comments caused laughter among some students and mutters of disbelief among others. Jaden then noticed the blazer and asked "Where can I get a cool blazer like that?" "Oh by studying hard, and getting high marks." Dr. Crowler stated. 'But first you have to get in to the academy.'

"DUEL!" all three duelists shouted

(JLP: 4000) "Alright my go" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card and examined his hand. "I play the E-Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode and I'll throw-down a face down and call it a turn." Jaden said. "Your move sis."

(RLP: 4000) "My pleasure." Reyna said as she drew her sixth card and looked at her hand. "I play the E-Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) in defense mode, and I'll end with a face down." Its your move teach" Reyna said.

(C:LP:8000)"Don't tell me what to do." Dr. Crowler grumbled. A sixth card slid out and Dr. Crowler examined his hand "I activate the magic card Confiscation by paying 1000 life points I look at both your hands and discard a card from both your hands."

(CLP: 8000-7000)

Holographic versions of Jaden's and Reyna's cards appeared.

(J: Monster Reborn, Polymerization, The Warrior Returning Alive, and Hero Signal)

(R: Double Summon, Polymerization, Spell-Binding Circle, and Rope of Life)

"I remember these cards from when I was a naïve young rookie, so from Jaden's hand I discard Monster Reborn, and from Reyna's hand I discard Spell-Binding Circle." Dr. Crowler said as the selected cards were destroyed. Dr. Crowler wasn't done yet, "Now I'll set two cards face down and activate Heavy Storm, and destroy every spell and trap card on the field. A huge blast wind blew through the field destroying all three players' face downs. Jaden and Reyna frowned as their Magic Draining Shield and Magic Cylinder were destroyed. "Whoops guess you forgot you had a couple yourself." Jaden commented. Then all of a sudden appeared two evil-looking snake demons (1000/1000) appeared on Dr. Crowler's field.

Up in the stands Syrus was confused about what had just happened. "Uh can someone fill me in on what just happened?" "The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked, when destroyed it creates a wicked token." Bastion explained.

"A card that powerful couldn't be in one of test decks, Crowler must be using his own." one cronie said. "What do you think Chazz?" another cronie said. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with our two mouthy friends." Chazz said. "I just wished he did the same to all the third-rate duelists that tried out for the academy."

Above the stands where Chazz and his friends were seated was a young girl around Jaden and Reyna's age she had dirty blonde hair and matching eyes, she was wearing a white and blue sleeveless jacket with black sleeveless shirt underneath, a blue miniskirt, and matching ankle-length boots. "What an elitist bullying some applicants with his personal deck." said the girl. "Your too soft Alexis." said boy a few years older than Jaden and Reyna age, he had dark teal hair, steel-like eyes, he was wearing a white long sleeve jacket with blue trimmings that had tails, blue pants and shoes. "I just hope we get to see that legendary card that Crowler's got stored away in his deck."

Back on the field Dr. Crowler was continuing his move " Am I going too fast for you young scholars?" "Don't worry about us teach" Jaden said with a grin. "Yeah we can keep up with whatever your planning." Reyna added with a similar grin.

"We'll see about that." Dr. Crowler said with a wicked smile. " I sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." Dr. Crowler expected the two Yukis to be trembling with fear, " Now, now I hope your not afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem." Dr. Crowler said tauntingly, but the answer he got wasn't what he expected. "No way, I've always wanted take one on." Jaden said excitedly. "I know, I can't wait to take it down." Reyna said with excitement.

Up in the stands the dark-teal haired boy couldn't believe what he just heard. "Those two are staring down that monster without a care in the world. I guess being young does have it's advantages." he said. "Give them a break Zane at least there showing some backbone." Alexis said. "We'll there won't be much left of it after this." Zane said.

Dr. Crowler had a wicked smile on his face. "Ancient Gear Golem attack the E-Hero Avian with Mechanized Melee!" The giant's fist connected with the green hero and destroyed it, but the fist continued and it hit Jaden.

(JLP: 4000-2000)

"Now I'll activate the magic card 'Double Attack' when a monster I own successfully destroys an opponent's monster it can attack again." Dr. Crowler said. "Now Gear Golem attack E-Hero Woodsman!" The same mechanical fist destroyed the green-brown hero and ghosting to Reyna hitting her as well.

(RLP: 4000-3000)

"Hold on how come they both lost life points?!" Syrus questioned worriedly. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, it can inflict the difference as life point damage to the opposing player, and the opposing player cannot activate any spells or trap cards." Bastion explained.

Both of the twin Yuki's eyes were lowered to the ground and they were both trembling that it sort of looked like they were crying. "Now, now young scholars no reason to get all upset now." Dr. Crowler said tauntingly. Both Jaden and Reyna suddenly threw their heads back laughing. "Who said anything about being upset, we're trembling with excitement." Reyna said laughing. "Oh boy we're really stoked to get into the academy now." Jaden added with laughter.

"It's my draw." Jaden said as he drew Winged Kuriboh, he could hear the same chirp he had heard before when he first received it from the King of Games. "You want me to play you?" Jaden asked Winged Kuriboh , and the asnwer he got was a chirp. "Alright I play Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode and throw down a face down, and I'll call it a turn not bad huh teach?" Jaden said. "Not bad, but it seems like you forgot that my Gear Golem can penetrate your defense, let's see if your sister can do better." Dr. Crowler said. "My go." Reyna said as drew Graceful Charity. "I play Graceful Charity, I draw three and discard two." Reyna said as looked at her new hand. Reyna suddenly heard a bird screech, when she looked at her hand there was the Stealth Bird she had gotten from the King of Games. "You want me to play you?" Reyna asked, the answer she got was a bird screech. "Okay I play a monster in face down defense mode, then play the magic card Double Summon and summon E-Hero Avian in defense mode and lay a card face down, and that ends my turn." Reyna said.

"Well it seems like you young scholars haven't learned from your mistakes, but you'll learn." Dr. Crowler said evilly.

"My draw" Dr. Crowler said as a card slid out. "I summon the Trojan Horse!" A large wooden horse appeared. " But he won't be staying long as I sacrifice him to summon a 2nd Ancient Gear Golem." An identical twin to the first Gear Golem appeared next to the first one ready for battle. "Now 1st Gear Golem attack his Winged Kuriboh" Dr. Crowler commanded. The 1st Gear Golem charged Winged Kuriboh with its fist destroying it., but Jaden's life points remained the same. "Check your gear it seems to be malfunctioning." Dr. Crowler said disappointed with the result. "My gears' just fine, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage." Jaden said with a smile "I activate Hero Signal when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed I get to special summon another Lv: 4 or below monster and I special summon E-Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800) in attack mode. Jaden said. A woman with green eyes and black grey wearing a red body suit shoulder-length red gloves and a gold helmet with a green jewel embedded appeared. "Fine, I'll let my 2nd Gear Golem cause damage by attacking that face down monster. The 2nd Gear Golem's fist connected and smashed a large blue wind bird. Dr. Crowler was shocked to see his own life points go down.

(CLP: 7000-6000)

(RLP: 3000-1700)

"This stupid gear is malfunctioning as well" Dr. Crowler said tapping angrily at the life point counter screeen. "Nothing's malfunctioning when Stealth Bird is flipped he inflicts a 1000 points of damage to the other player." Reyna said with a smile.

"Well what do you know, a few techniques that the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said smiling. "No one can be expected to know every single technique Alexis, especially ones a obscure as that." Zane retorted. "Well those kids sure knew it, Dr. Crowler walked right into their strategies." Alexis said.

"Looks like your lame little monsters were able to help you out." Dr. Crowler sneered.

"Hey!!" Jaden and Reyna both shouted angrily at the same time. "Just because you beat them doesn't mean you get the right to call them lame." Jaden said angrily. "That's right even the weakest monster can bring victory." Reyna said just as angry. "Oh that's right I forget how attached you beginners get to your cards, I apologize." Dr. Crowler said without sincerity.

"You will be sorry." Reyna said seriously. "I activate my own Hero Signal and special summon my own E-Hero Burstinatrix." A twin to the first Burstinatrix appeared.

"I'll end my turn and let you now." Dr. Crowler said.

"My move and I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, with it I bring back one warrior type monster back from the grave and I chose E-Hero Avian, and I'll summon him to the field next I play the Polymerization fusing both of my heroes to create the

E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). Get ready teach because our monsters are about to throw down in a real clash of the titans." Jaden yelled as a green monster with a single white wing on the left shoulder, a dragon head on its right arm, and a dragon tail appeared.

"I'll admit your new monster is impressive, but next time you might want to play a monster with more attack points than my golem." Dr. Crowler said shaking his head in disapproval.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked confused. "What Dr. Crowler means is that Jaden's new monster isn't a match for Gear Golem, shame too because when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion explained.

"Alright kid I don't want to rush you, but I am a busy man." Dr. Crowler stated. "Are you done yet?" "Almost I play the field spell Skyscraper." Jaden said. Lots of large skyscraper buildings appeared with a night skyline. The Flame Wingman was on the tallest skyscraper. "Fine then bring him on this little field spell hasn't lowered my golem's attack points by one single point." Dr. Crowler said cockily.

"That's because it's not suppose to lower your monster's attack points, see when an E-Hero battles here its attack points are raised by 1000." Jaden explained.

"Now attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled. The Flame Wingman leapt into the air and caught on fire crashing right into Ancient Gear Golem.

(CLP: 6000-2900)

"I end my turn now." Jaden said. "I still have life points Mr. Yuki." Dr. Crowler pointed out. "Oh I know, but you still have one more person to deal with." Jaden stated back.

Dr. Crowler's face paled in horror he still had one more attack to deal with, but then he regained his composure the odds of her summoning a powerful monster were slim, after all he had his best monster on the field.

"Alright my draw I play Polymerization to fuse my E-Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to create my E-Hero Flame Wingman." Reyna said as the same monster that Jaden summoned appeared now there were two of them. Dr. Crowler had a look of horror on his face, he knew what was coming next. "Judging by the look on your face I'd said you know what's coming next." Reyna said with a smile. "Go Flame Wingman attack the last Ancient Gear Golem!" Reyna yelled as her Flame Wingman caught on fire and delivered a flaming sidekick to the Ancient Gear Golem.

(CLP: 2800-0)

(JLP: 2000)

(RLP: 1700)

"That's game." Jaden and Reyna said as they both did a victory pose.

"How could I lose using my own personal deck?" Dr. Crowler was asking himself in shock, as his Gear Golem fell apart. There were several gasps of shock from the crowd over Dr. Crowler's loss, Chazz was just watching with wide eyes and gritted teeth.

"They did it!" Syrus cheered. "Nice I could use the competition." Bastion said.

"Those two have a bright future ahead." Alexis said smiling, Zane said nothing and just merely walked off.

Jaden and Reyna stopped celebrating their victory and looked at their new cards Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird. "It was all thanks to you guys." Jaden said. "Now let's face Duel Academy together partners." Reyna added. Both cards seemed to give a wink in response.


	2. Chapter 2 The Obelisk Welcome

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

Ch 2 The Obelisk Welcome

It had been a week once the duel entrance exams had been given, it had been announced that a helicopter would be leaving a week after the exams to take all old and new students to Duel Academy would be attending for next four to five years. In the helicopter sitting left to right was Syrus, Reyna, and Jaden. Jaden and Reyna were deeply asleep, while Syrus was admiring the scenery, the other students were talking excitedly amongst themselves.

A voice suddenly came over the speaker-We will be arriving at Academy Island in just a few moments, please enjoy the remainder of your flight.- Once the flight was over Jaden and Reyna (once they were awaken) joined the rest of the applicants who passed both exams to come to Duel Academy. All the new students were led toward a unique large modern building with three large domes at different heights, the tallest one was blue, the middle one was yellow, and the lowest one was red. The new students were led to a large auditorium were there was a table, and were told to wait until there names were called, as students names were called they were given a jacket either red, yellow, or blue academy duel-disk, and a PDA. After students were given their jackets, academy duel-disk, and PDA they were asked to change into their uniforms, they were shown the way to the changing rooms. Once all three came out of the changing rooms sporting a red blazer, but very different outfits Syrus was red jacket buttoned up with a yellow turtle-neck shirt underneath, brownish pants and red and black shoes, Jaden was wearing the same red jacket but unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath, and white pants and the red and black shoes, and Reyna was wearing a red sleeveless vest with a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, white shorts, knee-length black stockings, a black belt slacking off a little from her left hip, shoulder-length red fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and red and black shoes. Once the last student came from changing rooms they were then directed to a large flat screen. The image of a bald-headed man with a beard and maroon jacket appeared -Welcome new students I'm Chancellor Sheppard.- -You represent the best and brightest duelists around the world. (Syrus looked over at his two new friends, Jaden was asleep on his feet and Reyna was fighting the urge to sleep) Now I'll leave you to find you settle into your assigned dorms. I'm sure you'll find them comfortable depending on where you ranked. You'll find all your class information , dorm information and location on your PDA.-

Once the assembly was over Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus went outside to check their PDAs for their dorm information, the three of them were sitting on stone blocks with duel monster carvings on them. "Hey guys, check it out I'm in Slifer Red." Jaden said excitedly. "Me too." Syrus said with excitement. "Count me as a Slifer as well." Reyna also said excited. Just then they saw Bastion walking up the path where they were.

"Hey Bastion, you in Slifer too?" Jaden asked animatedly. "Let's see," Bastion said playfully. " Yellow buttons, yellow jacket, and yellow shoes, I think not this is the color of the Ra-Yellow Dorms." Bastion explained. "Oh, so that's why the three of us are wearing red because were in Slifer" Jaden said blankly. "Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now?" Bastion asked exasperated. "Hey ever think, that I was color-blind?" Jaden said defensively. "Well are you?" Bastion asked. "Nope, but I could've been." Jaden said with a grin. Bastion then started to leave. "We'll see you around Bastion." Jaden said with a smile. "I think not your dorm is that way" Bastion said pointing to the west.

Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus walked in the direction Bastion pointed to, till they came upon a two-story yellow wooden shack with a red roof, and a stair way on the side to reach the second floor, the dorm was a fair distance from the school, and it was located on a cliff.

"This isn't a dorm its an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said. "Umm, it looks okay I guess." Reyna said unsure about what think about it. "Are you guys kidding me! This is an awesome looking pad!" Jaden yelled excitedly running up the stairs to check the view.

Once Jaden got to the second floor, he leaned over the railing to look at the view. "You guys have got to check this view, its amazing." Jaden said in amazement. Reyna and Syrus climbed up stairs. "This place looks like a dump." Syrus complained. "Come on, Syrus it can't be that bad." Reyna said reassuringly. Just then Syrus stepped on broken step and nearly slipped. "Then again I could be wrong." Reyna said as she Syrus avoided the rest of the hazardous steps. When the two of them reached the top they were amazed by the view. "Oh wow." Reyna said in amazement as she took in the sight of the sea sparkling, and the ocean waves crashing against the small beach below the cliff.

Once they were done checking out the view, they went to check out their rooms. Jaden and Syrus would room mates and Reyna would bunk on her own, since she is a girl and there weren't any Slifer-Red girl dorms. Jaden opened the door to the room he and Syrus would be sharing. The room was small it had a triple bunk bed, a small desk with space for two people, and a kitchen that was near the door. "Its kinda small don't you think?" asked Syrus. "Well your small guy Sy" Jaden said. "This is the perfect pad for our first year." Jaden said. "My thoughts exactly." a familiar voice said. Jaden and Syrus both turned and saw Reyna standing in the door way. "Hey sis" Jaden called. "Hey." Reyna answered back. "Wow, my room looks exactly like this, minus the room mate."

"Hey guys don't you think its kind of strange first meeting at the entrance exams and now being room mates." Syrus said. "Hey do you guys think we might've been connected in a past life were Jaden was the Egyptian pharaoh, Reyna was the priestess Isis, and I was the guardian Seto." Syrus said.

An image appeared in Syrus' head of Jaden wearing the clothes of an Egyptian pharaoh, Reyna was wearing the clothes of an Egyptian priestess, while Syrus wore blue and white clothes.

"Uh no offense Sy, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "I think you've got an overactive imagination." Reyna said. "Well it could be true." Syrus said sheepishly. "No way they broke the mold when they made the three of us." Jaden said with confidence. " Yeah, for good reason." Syrus said feeling down cast. "Sy, really need to give you a major boost of self-confidence." Reyna said. "This place could use some light." Jaden said going to window. When Jaden opened the curtains the light hit a mass on the top, the mass moved and yelled "Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" "HUH?!!" all three yelled. The mass suddenly sat up and revealed a Koala-looking person. "Aaaah! A koala!!!" all three yelled holding each other in a three-way hug. "Hey I'm a person, my name's Chumley" the koala person said.

"Oh." the three of them said releasing their hold on one another. "Well my name's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said as he introduced himself. "My name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said introducing himself as well. "And I'm Reyna Yuki." Reyna said introducing herself.

"Hey, you're the applicants that beat Dr. Crowler, you know you're the first applicants to do that." Chumley said. "I guess I'll explain how the color system here works, here you have your Obelisk-Blues, Ra-Yellows, and lastly Slifer-Red. Obelisk-Blues are the top duelists who have lots of money or have high connections, Ra-Yellows are duelists with decent grades and lost of potential, and there's us the Slifer-Reds were the worst of the worst, the bottom of the dueling barrel." Chumley explained. "Well catch ya later Chum." Jaden said running out of the dorm. "Yeah, see ya later Chumley, thanks for the info." Reyna said chasing after Jaden. "Hey! Wait up!" Syrus said running to catch up. "Yeah, later." Chumley said yawning as he went back to sleep.

The three of them were walking down the path searching for something fun to do, but Syrus was moping about being a Slifer, Jaden and Reyna didn't really care about how they were ranked and so try to cheer him up. "C'mon Sy, red isn't that bad." Reyna said. "Are you kidding were the worst of the worst!" Syrus yelled in sadness. "No, we're not kidding, beside red's a cool color, besides it means that we're red-hot." Jaden said with pride. "That's right it means we're passionate duelists." Reyna added with equal pride.

"Your right! We're red-hot!" Syrus said now full of confidence. They kept walking till they found themselves in front of the main building, when something caught Jaden's attention. "Hey, what's up?" Reyna asked. "You smell that?" Jaden asked sniffing the air, Reyna also started to sniff the air, "Maybe if today's pollen count were lower." Syrus said as he tried to sniff the air and sneezed a few times. "It's a duel!" Jaden yelled running through the corridors trying to locate were the duel was. "He's right, let's go!" Reyna yelled running after Jaden. "Hey Jay, Rey! Wait up!" Syrus yelled trying to catch up to the two Yuki twins.

The three of them finally came to a stop in front of a large state of the art auditorium with a large state of the art dueling arena, surrounded by several bleacher stands. "I don't think we should be here." Syrus said worriedly. "We have right to be here Sy." Reyna said in reassurance. "She's right, after all we're students." Jaden said with equal reassurance. Jaden and Reyna's reassurance was quickly shot-down when a couple of Obelisk-Blues showed up. "Hey no Slifer Slackers allowed here!" A blue haired Obelisk-Blue with glasses and blue hair yelled. "Yea, this arena belongs to the Obelisks!" An Obelisk with short spiky brown hair said as he pointed to a crest that had Obelisk the Tormentor's image on it. Then one of the Obelisks recognized Jaden and Reyna, "Hey Chazz the applicants that beat Dr. Crowler are here!" the Obelisk with spiky brown hair yelled to the top of the bleachers. At the top of the bleachers was kid with spiky black hair with a long blue blazer and cold grey eyes. Jaden spoke up "You said his name's Chuzz?" Reyna clapped her hand over mouth to resist the urge to laugh while the two other Obelisks fell anime fell. Chazz just looked angrier. "That's Chazz Princeton, he was the top-duelist at Duel Prep School, so you Slifer slackers better show some respect." The Obelisk with glasses said. "Yeah, he's going to be the next King of Games." The brown haired Obelisk said.

Chazz was looking rather smug about the statement, but Jaden suddenly interrupted his smugness. "Nuh uh, cuz I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden said with pride.

The two other obelisks burst out laughing. "A Slifer slacker as the King of Games that'll be the day." The glasses wearing Obelisk said in disbelief. Jaden and Reyna didn't see how that was impossible for a Slifer to be the King or Queen of Games. "Hold on guys I think our little friends maybe right after all they beat Crowler, that takes some skill." Chazz said. "I say we find out just how good are little friends are." "Chris, Eric!" Chazz yelled "You two are gonna duel them." Chris the brown-haired duelist looked to Eric his glasses wearing partner and nodded and they both went to the platform. Jaden and Reyna nodded to each other and leapt up onto the platform.

"DUEL!!" all four duelist yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 Obelisks vs Slifers!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I've been very busy with my job. I'll try an update more quickly.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3 Obelisks vs. Slifers! Who's better?

_Last Time: "Let's just find out how good our two little friends are." "DUEL!"_

_**Present Time:**_

"Alright the rules of this tag duel is that its over when one partner on either sides life points hit zero." Chazz explained "Understood?" Chazz asked. "Understood" all four duelists said.

(Eric:4000) "Alright Slifer Slackers, winners before losers." Eric said drawing his sixth card. "I play Killer Needle (1200/1000) in attack mode." A giant bee appeared on the field. "And then I'll end with a face down, and it's your move Slifer Slackers." Eric said.

"Enough with the Slifer slackers." Reyna said. "It gets dull.

(Reyna: 4000) My draw I play E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode. A giant figure made of clay with a red helmet appeared. "And I lay one card face-down on the field, and that's it for me." Reyna said

(Chris: 4000) "Its my move Slifer scum." Chris said drawing his sixth card. "I summon my Marauding Captain (1200/400)." A blonde haired warrior in armor appeared "Next I'll activate his special ability and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)." A warrior in black and grey armor with red eyes appeared. "Uh how come he was able to summon another monster so quickly." Syrus asked confused. "Even pre-duelers know this, my Marauding Captain has the ability to special summon any Lv 4 or below warrior monster from my hand, got it Slifer reject, Gearfried is a Lv 4 warrior monster!" Chris sneered. Syrus looked down at the floor in shame.

"Hey! You can't talk to him that way." Jaden yelled in anger. "That's right you jerks!" Reyna yelled out with fury.

Chazz suddenly spoke up "Well if their treatment of your little friend bothers you so much then let's make a bet if Chris and Eric win then you have to be their lap dogs, but if they lose then they'll take back what they said." Chazz explained. Syrus snapped his head up quickly and began trying to talk his friends out of accepting that bet. "Wait…you guys don't have to do this….I-I'm use to this kind of treatment." Syrus said sadly.

"No!" Jaden yelled. "Syrus you've got to stand up for yourself." "He's right, you can't let jerk-offs like them push you around!" Reyna exclaimed. "We accept your bet.!" Jaden anger burning in his eyes. Reyna's face mirrored her brother's there was anger burning deep within her eyes. Syrus had a look of horror on his face. Chazz and his two lackeys had looks of satisfaction.

"I lay one card face down and let you go Slifer reject." Chris said. Jaden looked unfazed at being called a 'Slifer reject', you could insult him but you didn't get away with insulting his sister or his friends, the same went for Reyna.

(Jaden: 4000)"Its my go!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "I play the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode!" A warrior in a blue body suit with gold trimmings, gold blades on his back, and a gold and blue helmet appeared. "Next I'll equip him with Spark Blaster!" A gun with wires attached itself to Sparkman. "Now I'll use Spark Blaster's effect and switch Gearfried and Marauding Captain into defense mode, then I'll have Sparkman attack Killer Needle with Static Shockwave!" Jaden called out.

The E-Hero Sparkman unleashed an electric charge frying the huge bee. "Uh Slifer Reject you'll pay for that." Eric snarled. "I activate the trap DNA Surgery and every single monster on the field into insect types." Jaden, Reyna, and Chris watched in shock as their monsters took on insect qualities growing antennas, wings and other insect qualities.

"Yeesh don't get bent out of shape over an attack, I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn." Jaden said.

"Eric! Just what do you think your doing turning my monsters into insects? Now I can't use my equip cards, which require 'warrior' monsters." Chris shouted. "Trust me on this, I have a plan." Eric said. Chris just scowled.

(Eric: 3600) "I draw and play the field spell Forest." The arena converted itself into an area with lots of trees and grass all around. "What do you think your doing? Your strengthening our monsters and theirs at the same time!" Chris yelled. "Pipe down! I know what I'm doing!" Eric yelled. "Next I activate Insect Barrier, now none of your monsters can attack, thanks to DNA Surgery turning your monsters into insects, since Insect Barrier blocks insect attacks." Eric stated. "Now I'll summon Chainsaw Insect (2400-2600/0-200) a large grey red eyed bug with chainsaw pincers appeared. "And leave it at that." Eric ended.

(Reyna: 4000)"Great a bigger bug." Reyna grumbled. "I draw and play Lady Heat (1300-1500/1000-1200) in defense." A woman with red hair and in a white and orange bodysuit with gold trimmings appeared but she quickly to on insect qualities. "And I'll call it a turn but not before her special ability let's you take 800 points of damage for each E-Hero on the field." Reyna said as Lady Heat threw several fire balls at Eric.

(Chris: 4000)

(Eric: 3600-2800)

(Jaden: 4000)

(Reyna: 4000)

(Chris: 4000) "Time to deal some pain, Slifer Reject." Chris sneered. "I draw and play Stop Defense! Forcing your Clayman (800-1000/2000-2200) into attack mode, next my Gearfried gets moved into attack mode (1800-2000/1600-2000) and I'll have him attack your Clayman. Gearfried charged to attack Clayman, but Jaden wasn't going to let the attack go through. "I activate my face down Hero Barrier!" "Think again Slifer scum I activate my face down now I discard one card, so the attack is still happening." "Clayman might still be destroyed, but I won't lose as many life points." Reyna stated. Everyone in the arena looked confused except for Jaden. "I activate the trap Reinforments giving Clayman a 500 point boost." Reyna said as Clayman grew slightly stronger (1000-1500/2200), but Gearfried was still stronger by 500 points and it cleaved Clayman in two.

(Chris: 4000)

(Eric: 2800)

(Jaden: 4000)

(Reyna: 4000-3500)

Chris you idiot you wasted your trap on the wrong card!" Eric screeched. "What would you know you've barely attacked them, at least I destroyed one of their monsters!" Chris yelled back and the two of them started yelling back and for till Chazz finally snapped. "Both of you shut up! Stop arguing and get to dueling!" The sudden angry out burst scared the two arguing Obelisks. The two Obelisks looked at each other for awhile longer before turning away.

Jaden and Reyna looked at each other with grins they now had a way to win '_Let's show'em how to true tag partners duel.' _Reyna said mentally. _'Let's do it.' _Jaden said mentally.

"Fine I'll end my turn." Chris said with a huff.

"Alright my move! Righteous! First I'll start off by summoning the E-Hero Heat (1600-1800/1200-1400). A figure with no visible mouth in red, white, and gold body suit with flames on it appeared, and it quickly grew insect qualities. "Next I play the spell R-Righteous Justice and in case you didn't know this little spell destroys every spell and trap on my opponent's field for every E-Hero out." Jaden explained. Forest, Insect Barrier, and DNA Surgery were destroyed all the monsters that weren't naturally insects turned back to their original form, the barrier that once stopped them was gone, as well as the Forest field spell that used to strengthen them.

"Perfect now with that barrier gone we can attack." Jaden said smiling "I attack the Marauding Captain with Sparkman." Sparkman immediately fried the Marauding Captain. "Now with him out of the way, Heat attacked Gearfried." Jaden declared.

"Going on a suicide mission Slifer scum, my Gearfried is stronger." Chris pointed out. Jaden just merely smiled. "I play H-Heated Heart giving Heat 500 extra attack points, and Heat gains 200 extra points for every E-Hero on the field. Heat's attack strength raised 2500. Heat attacked Gearfried with a flaming fist, destroying him.

(Chris: 4000-3300)

(Eric: 2800)

(Jaden: 4000)

(Reyna: 3500)

"Slifer Reject you'll pay for that." Chris growled out. "I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down." Jaden said.

"Alright now its my turn Slifer Reject!" Eric snarled out. "I draw and summon Insect Knight (1900/1500)." A large bug armed with a shield and sword appeared. "Chainsaw Insect cleave Sparkman! And Insect Knight attack Lady Heat!" Eric commanded.

The silver bug cut Sparkman right in half while the Insect Knight slashed Lady Heat in two.

"Don't worry Slifer scum you'll get something out of the attack, a free card." Eric spat out at Jaden as he drew another card because of Chainsaw Insect's ability. "And that'll do it for me." Eric said.

(Chris: 3300)

(Eric: 2800)

(Jaden: 4000-3200)

(Reyna: 3500)

"Finally my move, I draw and play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards." Reyna said as she skillfully drew two more cards. "Yes, I summon the E-Hero Ocean (1500/1200)." A blue skinned figure with a shark's fin on the top of its head wielding a lance appeared. "Next I play Double Summon and summon Woodsman (1000/2000) and I'll use them to attack you directly!" Reyna said pointing to Chris. The Woodsman smashed his fist into Chris while Ocean speared him with its lance

(Chris: 3300-800)

(Eric: 2800)

(Jaden: 3200)

(Reyna: 3500)

"That was a lucky hit Slifer Reject!" Chris snarled out. "Lucky? Not my fault you left yourself unprotected." Reyna stated. "I lay one card face down, and call it a turn." Reyna said.

"My turn I play Monster Reborn and revive Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) and activate Release Restraints." Chris said smiling evilly. The armor on Gearfried started to fall off until it revealed a large man with long hair, biceps and a sword appeared.

"Say hello to my best monster Gearfried the Sword master (2600/2200)." Chris said smugly.

"Oh wow cool monster wanna trade for it Jaden asked eagerly. Reyna had the same eager looking expression. "No." Chris said sternly. "Awww, why not?" Jaden whined. "I know why not? I bet we could find a card you'd be willing to trade for." Reyna added with a pout. "No you slackers!" Now back to to the duel, I equip Lightning Blade to Gearfried and attack Woodsman." Chris shouted. "I don't think so I play Negate Attack so the battle phase is ended. Better Luck next time" Reyna said giggling. "I activate Gearfried's special ability, when he's equipped with a spell card he can destroy one monster on your side, and I chose Woodsman." Chris said. Woodsman was destroyed in a strike by lightning. "There I'll call it a turn." Chris said.

"Alright my move, sweetness I play the field spell Sky Scraper and the magic card The Warrior Returning Alive and revive Lady Heat (1300/1000)in defense mode and I'll have Heat attack Insect Knight. Since Heat is attacking a weaker monster it gains 1000 extra points from Sky Scraper. Heat (1600-2800/1200). The flame monster torched the armored bug to ashes.

(Chris: 800)

(Eric: 2800-1900)

(Jaden: 3200)

(Reyna: 3500)

"And don't forget Lady Heat's special ability to inflict direct damage for every E-Hero on the field." Jaden said "So that's 600 points to you." Reyna added looking Chris.

(Chris: 800-200)

(Eric: 1900)

(Jaden: 3200)

(Reyna: 3500)

"My go Slifer slacker, Chainsaw Insect attack Lady Heat." Eric ordered. "I don't think so! Reveal face down Magic Cylinder! The attack now gets blasted back to you." Reyna said smiling they had won.

(Chris: 200)

(Eric 1900-0)

(Jaden: 3200)

(Reyna: 3500)

At the end of the duel all the holograms disappeared as Chris and Eric slinked off to a very furious Chazz. "Alright you did it Big Bro! Big Sis!" Syrus shouted gleefully as he caught Jaden and Reyna in hug over there win against two Obelisk students. "You idiots!" Chazz yelled in fury. "You just humiliated the entire Obelisk Blue by losing to a couple of Slifer Rejects!" Chazz yelled with more fury.

"Hey don't forget the deal we won so you have to apologize to Syrus." Jaden said. "Heh we don't have to do anything." Chazz sneered. "What! A deal's a deal!" Reyna yelled. "That's right!" Jaden yelled. The two Yuki twins started to argue back and forth with Chazz. "Well isn't this a motley crew." a femine voice said. Everyone turned to see the new comer. "Hey Alexis." Chazz said. "Come to watch me show our little Slifer friends their place." Chazz said wickedly. "No I'm here to remind you that the Obelisk welcome dinner is starting soon." Alexis said. "C'mon guys lets go." Chazz said as Chris and Eric walked behind them heads low. "Oh and before I forget Chazz don't be such a sore loser, also you should keep your end of the deal and apologize." Alexis said seriously.

"Chazz just merely gave a sour look to his two lackeys. The two of them turned around and said "Sorry." with fake sincerity and walked off, before anything else could be said.

Alexis turned to the three Slifers and said "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way he's like that to all Slifers." Alexis said in a serious tone "Don't worry not all us Obelisks are like that." "Nah don't worry about it." Jaden said. "He's just being a sore loser over the fact that we beat his two little friends." Reyna said. Alexis nodded in confirmation. "The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start also." Alexis said. "Oh right let's go guys." Jaden said running towards the exit. "Right." Reyna said keeping up with his speed. "Wait up!" Syrus yelled. Jaden stopped running and said "Oh wait what's your name again?"

"Oh its Alexis Rhodes and yours?" "The name's Jaden." Jaden introduced back "And mine's Reyna." Reyna introduced back. "See ya later." The two Yuki twins yelled leaving for their welcome dinner. "Hey aren't you gonna introduce me?" Syrus whined running after his two incredibly fast friends. "Jaden and Reyna huh." Alexis said before walking off to her dorm's welcome dinner.

It was nighttime and all three dorms were have their welcome dinner. In the Obelisk Blue dorm were enjoying a fine banquet with fine wines and cheeses, the Ra-Yellow was eating an almost equally fine dinner and praising Ra, but the Slifer-Red dorm was another story they weren't enjoying an extravagant dinner like the other dorms. "This our great and fancy dinner!" One Slifer complained. "Forget that check our headmaster it's a cat!" Another Slifer complained. On a table was a tan and brown striped tabby and from behind the tabby appeared a tall guy with long black hair a lose neck tie a long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner now before we begin I would like each of you to say a little bit about yourselves." Professor Banner said in a very cheery voice. Professor Banner then noticed that Jaden and Reyna had already begun eating their meal. "Hey guys, were suppose to say something about ourselves." Syrus chastised his for eating while the teacher was talking. "Something about ourselves, okay how about I'm starving." Jaden said eating a piece of grilled fish. Reyna said "Okay something about myself how about I would like some more rice." Reyna said continuing to eat with an equal amount of gusto. "He's walking over here." Syrus murmured. Jaden and Reyna looked up and met Professor Banner's eyes and began sweat dropping. "Well it looks like some of us don't feel liking waiting, so let's eat." Professor Banner said cheerfully.

After dinner was done, everyone went back to their dorm rooms. In Jaden's room, Jaden and Reyna were sitting down and rubbing their stomachs in contentment. "Oh Professor Banner sure knows how to cook." Jaden said with a content sigh. "I know, I think I may finally get fat." Reyna said jokingly. "Professor Banner sure seems like a nice guy." Syrus said coming with four cups of tea. Syrus handed a cup to Jaden and Reyna "Hey thanks." they said at the same time. "Hey Chumley want some tea?" Syrus asked. "Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley snapped. "Hey, he was just asking if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him." Jaden said. "Its okay Jaden I'm use to it." Syrus said gloomily. "Besides tea makes you wet the bed, not that I do." Chumley said. "Okay whatever, Chumley that was too much information." Reyna said sipping her tea.

Suddenly Jaden's PDA went off, when Jaden answered it Chazz's face appeared

-Hey there Slifer slackers don't think your off the hook, meet me tonight at midnight it's on, and why don't we make it interesting whoever wins gets the loser's rarest cards.-

And Chazz signed off. "Cool we've got another duel in the same arena." Jaden said excitedly. "This guy doesn't know when to quit, didn't we just prove how good we are by beating his little friends." Reyna said annoyed. "If that's Chazz your dueling all you got is trouble." Chumley warned.

Without a second thought the three Slifers snuck out, (though Syrus needed major persuasion) leaving Chumley to sleep more. "I don't think this is such a good idea Big Bro, Big Sis." Syrus said worriedly. "Good idea or bad when someone challenges you to a duel you gotta step up and accept." Jaden said. "He's right you have to step up and show your no push over." Reyna added in agreement. When they reached the arena Chazz was already there with Chris and Eric. "Oh great you two again." Reyna groaned. "Well, well he shows." Chazz said. "You better believe it, there's no way I was gonna miss this." Jaden said. "Time to find out if you two beating Dr. Crowler, and Chris and Eric was fluke or fact."

"Yea well were gonna find out which one of us is gonna be the next King…" Jaden began saying. "Or Queen of Games." Reyna finished. "So let's go Jaden, I challenge you to a duel on your own let's see how strong you are without your dueling partner." Chazz said. Jaden and Reyna looked at each other and nodded at each other. "Your on." Jaden said.

"The two of you just be ready to hand over your rarest cards when you lose." Chazz said.

"Whoa hold on _both_ of our cards?" Reyna asked surprised. "Oh did I forget to mention it isn't just Jaden's card on the line, but yours as well Reyna." Chazz said wickedly. "What?" Reyna yelled. "Give up my Terra Firma!" Even though Reyna had her own Flame Wingman, Terra Firma was her rarest card. "Hey! Leave my sister's Terra Firma out of this!" Jaden yelled. "Too late slacker you already agreed." Chazz said. "In that case beat that crap out of him Jay!" Reyna yelled in support. Jaden gave her thumbs up, as to say he wasn't about to lose.

"Duel!" Both duelists shouted.

"Draw, I'll start by playing Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) in defense mode." A large humanoid dead figure appeared with grey hair a skeleton right arm and leg and tattered clothes. "I lay one card face down, your move Slifer slime." Chazz said. "Well that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger, so here goes." Jaden said examining his hand, he then noticed his last card. "Oh hey Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later, but now I play Polymerization fusing E-Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create E-Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said proudly. The two heroes leapt into the air and merged to create the red and green monster.

"See told you I'd start big." Jaden said holding Flame Wingman's card proudly.

"I was hoping you would." Chazz said wickedly. "Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"Because that card I just played face down was a trap Slacker that you just set off. Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" Chazz called out.

"What's Chthonian Polymer do?" Syrus asked. "I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." A familiar voice said. "Alexis." Syrus said. "Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap, that let's you take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own." Alexis explained. "Oh no! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." Syrus said. Reyna wasn't really paying attention to conversation, she was more focused on the duel. "Jaden you have to win." Reyna whispered softly.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman." Chazz said evilly. The zombie was sacrificed and the Flame Wingman switched sides, and appeared on Chazz's side looking eviler, he had a black spiky wing, razor sharp talons, and was bearing fangs at its former master. "Oh my monster." Jaden said as he took in his former monster's new appearance. "What have you done to him?" Reyna asked in horror of watching the Flame Wingman turn evil. The Flame Wingman was one of her favorite hero monster along with Terra Firma.

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked. "Your so predictable Jaden, you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you would play it eventually." Chazz simply explained. "Still that Wingman was a special summon, I get to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden said. 'Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.' Jaden thought looking at his hand. 'Go on Slifer Slacker summon a monster I haven't forgotten the Wingman's effect.' Chazz thought.

"Alright I play E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode." Jaden said as the red headed golem hero monster appeared. "There all set." Jaden said ending his turn.

"Yeah all set to be knocked down, rise Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)." Chazz stated as a red eyed warrior in grey armor wielding a double edged sword appeared. "Now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher." Chazz said. The evil Flame Wingman caught fire and charged Clayman destroying him. "And don't forget you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Chazz said snidely. The evil Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used it's dragon arm to inflict the extra damage. Alexis, Syrus, and Reyna watched in worry as Jaden's former monster attacked him. "Don't think for one second I'm done Chthonian Soldier attack directly." Chazz declared. The red eyed warrior slashed Jaden with his sword.

(Chazz: 4000)

(Jaden: 4000-2000)

Jaden dropped to his knees from the force of the attack and started what looked like trembling. "Are you starting to learn your place Slifer Scum, maybe back home you were somebody, but here in the big leagues your nothing more than a pathetic amateur." Chazz spat out. "I lay one card face down. Jaden's trembling became more noticeable, "Oh what's wrong baby." Chazz taunted. Jaden threw his head back laughing. "Oh man I'm really stoked to be here now, I mean the trash talking and the action its all so great." Jaden said grinning. "What the?" Chazz said surprised. I summon the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and have him attack your Chthonian Soldier!" Jaden called out as the blue and gold warrior fired electricity at the red eyed warrior destroying it, but out of nowhere a sword came out and slashed Jaden.

"What was that?" Jaden asked. "When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage as I did." Chazz explained. "Still think it's great Slacker?" Chazz asked. "You barely have any life points to spare, its just a matter of time before both or your rarest cards are all mine." Chazz said smugly. Alexis looked over at Reyna and asked "What's he talking about?"

"Chazz challenged Jaden to a duel angry about how we previously beat his two little friends over there." Reyna said nodding over to his Chris and Eric behind Chazz. "He also made it ante duel, where if he wins he gets Jaden's Flame Wingman and my Terra Firma." Reyna explained her hand subconsciously over her as if in protest to giving up Terra Firma card.

(Chazz: 4000-3600)

(Jaden: 2000-1600)

"This isn't over yet I throw down a face down." Jaden said ending his turn. "Play what you want my next attack is gonna finish off your life points, and that attack is coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!" Chazz yelled. "Not so fast that was a trap I just played." Jaden said. "A trap!" Chazz said in shock, as Jaden's face down was revealed to be Mirror Gate. "Its Mirror Gate." Syrus said. "Then Jaden's still in this duel." Alexis said.

"That's right Mirror Gate forces two battling monsters to switch sides." Reyna explained. "Meaning Jaden gets the Flame Wingman back." Alexis said. The evil Flame Wingman switched sides returning to Jaden's side losing his evil appearance, and Sparkman went to Chazz's side gaining an evil aura the Flame Wingman destroyed Sparkman. "And just like you told me, Flame Wingman's special ability makes it so you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Jaden said as the Flame Wingman shot electricity at Chazz.

(Chazz: 3600-1500)

(Jaden: 1600)

"Way to play Jay!" Reyna complimented. "Alright!" Syrus cheered. "Nice moves Jaden." Alexis praised. Jaden gave them a victory sign. "Lucky moves Slifer slime." Chazz snarled out. "I activate Chthonian Blast since you destroyed one of my monsters I get to destroy one of yours, and you take damage equal to half of its attack points." A swirling vortex appeared beneath the Flame Wingman and it sucked him in. "Oh Flame Wingman." Jaden said sadly. "Next I activate Call of the Haunted and I bring back my Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long because I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700)." A black armored warrior with blonde hair riding and a black armored horse and wielding a giant axe appeared. "Not bad Jaden." said. "Not bad? Your something else slacker acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't save you." Chazz said. Jaden looked at his hand and noticed his Winged Kuriboh. "I know he's wrong Kuriboh because what Chazz doesn't know is that Reyna and I have a bond with our monsters." Jaden said drawing a new card. 'Sweetness.' Jaden thought.

Meanwhile three security guards dressed in black were patrolling the hallways of the main building and were heading toward the dueling arena. Alexis suddenly heard something. "Uh guys we got company campus security, if they catch us here will be seriously busted." Alexis said. "What?" Syrus said in a panic. "Why were all student's here?" Jaden asked confused as the holograms disappeared. Alexis then pulled out a small blue rule book. "Uh no, the rules say no off-hour arena duels, Chazz knows, but let me guess he didn't tell you, I'll bet he also didn't tell you its against the rules to play with an ante rule." Alexis said in a serious tone. "What?" Reyna said looking at Chazz in anger and a clenched fist. Chazz turned slightly pink as the truth was let out.

"C'mon lets go." Eric said while Chris was in a panic. "Well, well slackers looks like you both lucked out." Chazz said simply. 'What you talking about, the match isn't over." Jaden argued. "Yeah it is you guys beating Dr. Crowler and Chris and Eric was just a fluke, you two are sorry duelists." Chazz said before leaving.

"C'mon Jaden let's go." Syrus urged. "Yeah let's go." Alexis pressed. "This stinks I had this guy on the ropes." Jaden whined. "Jaden just forget about that jerk-off, and let's go!" Reyna said urgently. They immediately left after dragging Jaden off the arena, and by the time campus security got there the arena was dark and empty.

Outside of the main building Alexis was watching Reyna drag Jaden as Syrus was pushing him. "You sure are stubborn Jaden." Alexis pointed out. "Only about my dueling." Jaden said defensively. "You haven't seen Jaden's stubbornness at its worst." Reyna said. "Thanks again for showing us the way out." Syrus thanked. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz, but I'm glad you guys didn't lose your cards." Alexis said sincerely. "That's okay I know just how it would've ended." Jaden said confidently. "Really, no offense but it looked it could've gone either way." Alexis pointed out. "No way, not after I drew this." Jaden said smirking as he flipped over the card to show Monster Reborn. Alexis looked surprised Jaden would've revived the Flame Wingman winning the duel with its effect.

"Well see ya." Jaden said heading back to the Slifer Dorm. "Wait up, thanks again for the help Alexis." Reyna said heading after Jaden. "Wait up." Syrus said hurrying after his two friends.

"This is going to be one interesting year." Alexis said before heading toward the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms.


	4. Chapter 4 Obelisk Queen vs Slifer King

**YuGiOh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

Chapter 4 Obelisk Queen vs. Slifer King

It was a typical day for Duel Academy now that the free week was over. And during the first week Jaden and Reyna had caused trouble, how? By destroying a washing machine, they had overloaded it with too much detergent, and well the washing machine exploded, now you ask why they were doing laundry, simple exploring the island is dirty work. Let's just Dr. Crowler wasn't too happy to receive the bill for a new washing machine for the Slifer Red Dorm.

A truly fun week, exploring the island and making Dr. Crowler mad, but now fun time was over and it was time for school. And today was Dr. Crowler's class Card Categories of Duel Monsters.

"What are the three categories of Duel Monsters?" Dr. Crowler asked the class. "That would be Monster, Spells, and Trap cards." Bastion answered standing up. "Excellent I wouldn't expect anything less from the top student of Ra-Yellow." Dr. Crowler praised.

"Now what are the sub categories?" Dr. Crowler questioned. Alexis spoke up "Monster cards can be separated into Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters, Fusion Monsters, and Ritual Monsters. Spell cards can be separated into Normal spells, Equip Spells, Field spells, Quick-Play, Continuous spells, and Ritual Spells. Trap cards can be separated into Normal traps, Counter traps, and Continuous traps." "Perfect I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues." Dr. Crowler praised.

"Now you, Syrus Truesdale tell me what a field spell is?" Dr. Crowler asked pointing to Syrus. Syrus stood up stammering . "Uh its… the thing t-that u-uh…" "Even pre-duelers know this!" Some random Obelisk yelled. "Could someone answer the question preferably someone not wearing red." Dr. Crowler said. Syrus sat down with his head hanging. "I made all us Slifers look bad." Syrus said sadly. Jaden and Reyna looked at Syrus with sympathy and decided to do something. "You know teach you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers, after all Reyna and I are Slifers and we beat you." Jaden said grinning. "He's right especially when Jaden and I beat two of your Obelisks." Reyna said with the same grin. "So when you make fun of us your only making fun of yourself and your dorm." Jaden said grinning as everyone started laughing except the Obelisk section, though there was one lone Obelisk laughing lightly. By this point Dr. Crowler was seething he was biting a handkerchief to contain his anger. After the entire class was done laughing, they got into serious work time, when the bell rang everyone did a mad dash for the exits.

In Professor Banner's class, Banner was explaining what alchemy was, when Syrus leaned over to talk to Jaden and Reyna. "Hey thanks Big Bro and Sis for sticking up for me." Syrus said. "Uh oh." Reyna murmured seeing Professor Banner look toward them. Jaden looked up at what Reyna was warning them about. "I think we might have to do it again. Jaden said seeing Professor Banner looking toward them. "Syrus could you please get Pharaoh for me?" Professor Banner asked. "Pharaoh?" Syrus asked confused, he looked down when he felt something rub up against his leg. Syrus saw the tan striped tabby. "Unless your planning on minoring as a scratching post." Professor Banner said jokingly. Syrus just picked up the overly large tabby and handed him back to Professor Banner, and class continued.

Meanwhile in Dr. Crowler's office, "I can't believe those Slifer Slackers made a fool of me and in front of my students." Dr. Crowler seethed. "I know I'll write that Slacker Jaden a fake love letter than when he goes trespassing into the girl's dorm I'll be there to expel him." Dr. Crowler said. "But what about that Slifer Brat." Dr. Crowler mused. "Hmmn if Jaden gets expelled then his twin will follow him, but just to be on the safe side I'll write her a love letter as well." Dr. Crowler said. Once Dr. Crowler was finished writing the two letters he sealed them. Dr. Crowler put on red lip stick (A/N Seriously Wrong) and kissed the back of Jaden's envelop, and Reyna's letter he sprayed it with cologne.

In the gymnasium Jaden was standing with the rest of his male classmates they were dressed in blue and white sweat shirts and blue sweat pants. Reyna was in another part of the gymnasium with the other girls dressed in purple and white sweat shirts and purple sweat pants. Both groups were waiting for the teacher to show up, both Jaden and Reyna noticed that Syrus wasn't there and thought, "Where's Sy?"

Meanwhile everyone was gone Dr. Crowler slipped into the girl's locker room and went around searching for Reyna's locker, once he found it he placed it in a place were it could be found easily by Reyna. After sneaking out of the girl's locker room, Dr. Crowler made his way to the boy's locker room, after making sure no one was around, he began opening lockers til he found Jaden's and he place that love letter, were he was sure that Jaden would find it, before leaving to prepare the rest of his plans.

Meanwhile in the gym a young woman with copper hair and large earrings (that don't seem appropriate for gym) showed up, "Hi everyone I'm Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester. Are you ready to sweat?" Ms Fontaine said in a cheery voice. "All right girls you'll be playing volley ball and boys you'll be playing basketball, but before we get down to it we'll do a couple of warm up exercises." Ms. Fontaine said cheerfully.

As each group did their exercises Jaden and Reyna noticed that Syrus still wasn't there.

Syrus immediately came running into the boy's locker room. "Stupid girl's locker room they should make the sign bigger!" Syrus cursed. He went to his locker, opened it and noticed that Jaden's shoes were already there. "I guess Jaden's still using my locker." Syrus mused. Then he noticed that there was a letter on top of Jaden's shoes. "But this isn't Jaden's !" Syrus yelled. He immediately picked up the letter, after making sure no one was around, he began to read it. "From the first moment I saw you… I 've been in love with you….Meet me behind the girl's dorm….signed ALEXIS RHODES!"

After Syrus read that his mind went into a daze and began daydreaming.

_Day Dream_

_There was a field of flowers and Alexis and Syrus were running toward each other arms for a hug. "Syrus I love you!" Alexis yelled lovingly. "Oh Alexis!" Syrus yelled back and the two embraced._

_End of Day Dream_

"I'm coming Alexis!" Syrus yelled running out of the locker room to the Slifer Dorms to prepare for his 'date' with Alexis.

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room Reyna came in, she was done with her game, and was getting ready to change back into her regular school uniform, when she opened her locker, she noticed a letter on top of her sneakers, when she picked it up the first thing Reyna noticed was that it smelled like boy's cologne. Reyna opened the letter and began to read it "From the first moment I saw you I was entranced by your beauty….I'm in love with you….Meet me behind the boys' dorm at midnight… signed CHAZZ PRINCETON!"

After Reyna read the name she immediately tore up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"As if I'd ever return the feelings of that elitist jerk!" Reyna said with a huff. 'Still something's off with that letter.' Reyna thought remembering Chazz's bad attitude for Slifers. Reyna continued to get dressed and ready for her next class Para-Dueling with Professor Banner.

By evening time Jaden and Reyna were back in their room, well Reyna was in Jaden's room since it was lonesome in her room with no roommates to talk to and she didn't talk to the Obelisk girls because the vast majority acted girly and being girly was not something that Reyna Yuki did. Just then Jaden walked in drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey Sy the outhouse is all yours." Jaden said

"Sy's gonzo, he left a few minutes ago, and he was in a really good mood too." Chumley explained.

"Sy in a good mood?" Jaden asked. "That doesn't sound like Syrus."

"Nope, he's right Sy was in a good mood. I saw him leave as I was coming over and he was smiling." Reyna said.

Meanwhile Syrus was rowing a row boat cross the lake while chanting "Alexis I'm coming for you my sweet." While over at the Obelisk Girl's dorm a figure dressed in black was carrying a pair of bolt cutters and immediately went to cut the padlock off the gate entrance to the girl's dorm, and snuck in leaving the gate open, the figure revealed themselves to be none other than Dr. Crowler.

"This perfect thanks to those phony love letters those Slifer Slackers will be expelled for trespassing into the Obelisk Dorms. "I'll be here to snap a picture of that Slifer Slacker trespassing into the girl's dorms, while I have the video camera recording for when that Slifer Brat trespasses into the boy's dorms.

At that moment Syrus arrived at the girl's dorm and ran happily through the gate without noticing that a broken lock was in front of the gate.

Inside the girl's dorm three girls were relaxing inside a wading pool with warm water, they were discussing what had just happened in class today. "Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler?" A red haired girl named Jasmine said. "Talk about disrespectful, he got some nerve talking to a teacher like that." " Don't you think Alexis?" Jasmine asked. "Actually I thought it was kinda cool." Alexis said while washing her face. "What? Him? Cool?" Jasmine yelled.

"Well he could be if he had the talent to back up that talk." A black haired girl named Mindy said. "Yeah well he isn't the only disrespectful Slifer what about that sibling of his Reyna? Being cocky and chatty about having beaten two Obelisks as if that could ever happen." Jasmine said with a huff. "The nerve." Alexis then remembered the look on Reyna's face when she found out that Chazz was using an illegal method to get her rarest card. "Chazz and his friends really aren't the best example of Obelisks." Alexis said.

"What do you mean Chazz is one of our top duelists?" Jasmine asked. "I heard Chazz ranting about how those two Slifer kids were being insulting over some little thing." Jasmine said with a frown. "Well I talked to them and they aren't insulting, they are polite, besides they were insulting because Chazz and his friends insulted their friend first and were demanding an apology." Alexis explained. "Chazz is a jerk at times, its because of guys like him that the Obelisks aren't popular among the other dorms." Mindy said. Jasmine turned away indicating that she was done with the conversation.

Back outside Dr. Crowler was hiding behind a bush, he had small peep hole so that he could see who would be passing by. Syrus immediately came into his line of view, and Dr. Crowler immediately shot up "That's not JADEN!" At the moment an Obelisk girl in her pajamas came out to investigate and asked "Who's there?" She then spotted Dr. Crowler and screamed, "Aaaah a boy!" which got the attention of more girls. Dr. Crowler immediately covered his face up yelling "I'm not a boy I'm a man, oh You didn't me. Aaah!" Dr. Crowler yelled as he slipped and fell into the lake.

The other Obelisk girls spotted Syrus and captured him forcing him to his knees as Jasmine and Mindy came out with just towels wrapped around there bodies. "Let me go please." Syrus said pitifully.

"Not until you tell us what your doing here, and it better be good." Jasmine said seriously which caused Syrus to whimper in fear.

By now Syrus had been taken into the girl's dorm with his hands tied in front of him. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy ( now dressed) were interrogating Syrus. "Now tell us why you're here." Jasmine questioned. "I got a love letter from Alexis." Syrus explained. "A love letter from Alexis your joking." Mindy said in disbelief. "Yep ask her." Syrus said with a wink.

"Um hello Alexis is really tall, your really short, She's really good at dueling, your really not, She's really hot, and your-" Jasmine said listing off differences before being interrupted by Syrus "But it's true tell them Alexis, I even have the note." Syrus said pulling out the note with some difficulty, probably due to being tied up. Syrus held up the note for the girls to take. Jasmine grabbed the letter unfolding and holding it up for her two friends to see. Alexis immediately frowned. "Syrus my name isn't even spelled right." "Sorry Syrus, but someone's yanking your chain." Mindy said. "So you don't love me." Syrus said in a disappointed tone. "Hey wait a minute, this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki." Jasmine said after re-reading the letter. "What?" Syrus cried out as Jasmine showed him the letter. "Awww, so I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus said in a depressed tone. "I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis said sincerely. "Yeah me too." Syrus said sadly.

"I don't buy it how do we now he didn't write the letter himself." Jasmine said accusingly. "So what should we do? Report him for trespassing?" Mindy asked. "But I was invited!" Syrus said panicking .

"Girls just what on earth is going on?" The Obelisk Girl's Headmistress questioned. "The three girls immediately forced Syrus down and Jasmine along with Mindy sat on him, while Alexis made something up. "Gee sorry Ms. Fontaine will be sure to keep a lid on things." Alexis said. "Well I should it's nearly midnight, and I have palates in the morning." Ms. Fontaine said before going back to bed. Jasmine and Mindy both got off Syrus once they Ms. Fontaine gone. "You guys are heavy." Syrus wheezed. "Beg your pardon." Jasmine said insulted. "Maybe your just brittle." Mindy retorted.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked. "I'll tell you what now girls, I say we use Syrus here, as bait to find out just how good Jaden really is, and I think I know how to get him to show us his best." Alexis said smirking.

Back in the red dorm Jaden was playing a video game, Reyna was organizing her deck, while Chumley was sleeping like always. "Alright three move combo." Jaden said to himself as he was pressing several buttons. Reyna was organizing her monsters, "Okay Woodsman, Ocean, and Terra Firma, Avian goes with Burstinatrix and the Flame Wingman and -." The ringing of Jaden's PDA interrupted her mumbling. Jaden put his video game down and answered his PDA, but it had a blank screen and a distorted voice

-We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, you and Reyna will come to the girl's dorm. Alone.-

"Oh Syrus, what you gotten yourself into." Jaden said. "Let's go get Syrus back." Reyna said armed with a duel-disk. The two of them left and got a boat from the Duel Academy boathouse, and began rowing to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm.

When they arrived at the girl's dorm all three girl's were waiting for them with Syrus still tied up. "Big Bro, Big Sis." Syrus said sadly. "Hey Sy what's up?" Jaden and Reyna asked at the same time. "Nothing except that I'm the biggest loser here." Syrus said sadly.

"Your friend trespassed onto the girl's dorms." Jasmine said. "Your joking." Reyna said.

"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked. "That's right and now that you're here Jaden, your trespassing as well." Mindy said. "That's right if you don't want us to report you, you'll have to beat me in a duel." Alexis said smirking. "A duel all right." Jaden said excited. "Wait, you can't threaten me with expulsion since I am a girl and this is the _girls' _campus." Reyna said. "So what are you going to do to me?" "You're here as a witness, for when Jaden loses to an Obelisk to prove that a Slifer Red can't beat an Obelisk Blue." Jasmine said. "Oh really? Well this duel is about to prove you wrong." Reyna shot back. "Let's get this duel on the road." Jaden said.

The three Obelisk girls went into one boat, while Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus (once untied) got into their row boat on the lake facing each other with Jaden and Alexis standing on the front of the boat with their duel-disks ready.

A fair distance away from the group Dr. Crowler was wading in the water with his black wet suit. "What's this ? An Obelisk vs. a Slifer. Put him in his place Alexis." "What's that Slifer Brat doing here? She's suppose to be at the boy's dorm." Dr. Crowler said shocked at seeing Reyna at the girl's dorm.

"Ready?" Alexis asked

"Oh yeah." Jaden answered.

"DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Alexis LP: 4000)

"Alright I'll start things off ." Alexis said as she drew her sixth card and examined her hand . "Etoile Cyber! (1200/1600) Rise!" Alexis declared as she slapped the card onto her disk. A red haired woman with light blue skin wearing a red suit with blue frills on its side came out twirling like a ballerina. "And I'm also going to play one card face down." Alexis said. "Time to throw down, first I'll play the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)." Jaden said as the blue armored warrior appeared. "Next I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Jaden declared. The E-Hero Sparkman fired electricity at the female monster.

"Hold it right there! I activate the trap card Doble Passé !" Alexis said The electric shot went around the female monster and struck Alexis.

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Alexis LP: 4000-2400)

"Doble Passe changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me. Now my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you." Alexis explained. "Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly her attack points increase by 600."

The female dancer glided toward Jaden and began twirling and then delivered a kick, to Jaden's shoulder.

(Alexis LP: 2400)

(Jaden LP: 4000-2200)

"Big Bro!" Syrus said worriedly

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm okay" Jaden reassured.

"Your something else, sacrificing your own life points just to get to mine." Jaden said.

"So you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Very impressed." Jaden said.

"No where were we? I play Blade Skater (1400/1500)!" Alexis called out. A new female monster that was dressed like a skater with a purple and gray body suit with light purple frills on its waist and blade on its arms and feet. "Next I'll play Polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to create Cyber Blader (2100/800). A blue haired woman with grayish skin wearing a red visor and a red body suit with patches of purple on it and light purple frills and blade skates on its on feet.

"Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis commanded. The new female monster began twirling rapidly and slashed the blue warrior destroying him.

(Alexis: 2400)

(Jaden: 2200-1700)

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"You got him now. I knew a Slifer could never beat an Obelisk." Jasmine said.

A fair distance from the group Dr. Crowler was watching the duel with a smug look on his face.

"Well it'll be my pleasure to prove you wrong." Jaden said. "Its my move I activate the field spell Fusion Gate."

"With this I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card. So I'm going to summon the E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)." Jaden said. The red and green hero with a dragon arm appeared in front of him.

"Okay so its going to be one fusion monster against another, although since they have the same attack points, they'll only destroy each other." Alexis pointed out.

"Not quite, I play the spell card Kishido Spirit, now Flame Wingman can battle any monster with the same attack points and not be destroyed." Jaden explained. "And don't forget when the Flame Wingman destroys a monster you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"Now go attack Cyber Blader!" Jaden ordered. The Flame Wingman glided through the water toward Cyber Blader.

'Someone hasn't done their homework.' Alexis thought.

The Flame Wingman thrust his dragon arm at Cyber Blader, and the two faced off for a bit before backing off.

"Huh, how did she survive my Wingman's attack?" Jaden asked confused. "Simple Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster." Alexis explained. "So neither of us lose any life points."

"Well you got me." Jaden said.

"Oh when I get you Jaden believe me you'll know it." Alexis said drawing her next card, she smirked when she what card it was. "Like right now for example, I play the equip spell Fusion Weapon and equip it to Cyber Blader (2100-3600/800-2300)."

The female monster's right arm turned into a red three-pronged trident.

"You two might wanna brace yourselves for this." Jaden advised.

"Go Blader attack the Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Alexis ordered.

Cyber Blader immediately charged her weapon firing green electricity at the Flame Wingman destroying him.

(Alexis LP: 2400)

(Jaden LP: 1700-200)

"Hope you didn't unpack yet." Mindy taunted.

"Because when you lose it's so long Duel Academy." Jasmine taunted.

"Oh no!" Syrus yelled in panic.

"Jaden." Reyna said worried about the boys being expelled.

"Don't worry guys its' not going to happen." Jaden promised.

'You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep.' Alexis thought.

'I hope I'm not making a promise I can't keep.' Jaden thought.

'Jaden you better not be making a promise you can't keep.' Reyna thought.

"Well here goes something." Jaden said drawing a card. "Alright I play the E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in attack mode." The large rock-like golem appeared. "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)." The blue armored warrior appeared in a swirl of wind.

"What good can he do?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more points than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance." Alexis pointed out.

"I know, but with Fusion Gate I can combine E-Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create a new monster." Jaden said as his two monsters merged together and in a burst of lightning appeared a giant man wearing a blue visor, yellow and white armor and a core filled with lightning. "Meet E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)." Jaden said.

"So what, my Cyber Blader has more attack points at 3600!" Alexis pointed out. "I know, but Thunder Giant's special effect is to destroy an opponent's monster whose original attack points are than his own." Jaden pointed out.

"Wait original attack points?" Alexis questioned.

"That's right attack points without any kinds of enhancements." Jaden said.

"But before I played Fusion Weapon her attack points were 2100." Alexis said shocked.

"Making her attack points less than that of my hero Thunder Giant's." Jaden said. "Destroy Cyber Blader!" Jaden ordered. Thunder Giant glided on the water and stuck its hand out and shot lightning out of its palm vaporizing Cyber Blader.

"And since that's just his special effect, he now gets to attack you directly." Jaden said. "Voltic Thunder."

Thunder Giant shot a stream of lightning at Alexis shocking her, and some stray lightning hit Dr. Crowler shocking him as well.

(Alexis LP: 2400-0)

(Jaden LP: 200)

"Oh Alexis?" Jasmine said shocked.

"What just happened?" Mindy asked.

"You did it, way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"You did it!" Reyna cheered high-fiving Jaden.

"That's game!" Jaden said doing his victory salute.

After the duel was done both boats pulled up to each other so that they were side by side, and both groups were facing each other.

"Alright I won the duel, so I'll be taking Syrus back." Jaden reminded. "Alright we'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis said.

"Hmph, well if you asked me I still say we should report them in for trespassing." Jasmine said.

"Well no one asked you." Alexis retorted.

"Uh Alexis?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"Jaden beat me fair and square, and that's all there is to it, they proved that a Slifer can beat an Obelisk." Alexis said with authority.

"No, there's more to it than that, yeah you got game." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Alexis said slightly confused.

"Yeah, you got skills." Reyna said with a smile.

"Catch you later." Jaden said as he began rowing the boat and Reyna and Syrus waved good bye.

'Even if I did win, I would've never turned them in. Thanks for the fun duel.' Alexis thought.

Though not everyone was happy with the outcome. "I can't believe it and Obelisk beaten by a Slifer." Dr. Crowler fumed. "Lucky Slacker, I'll find a way to expel them, after I find a way home. Dr. Crowler dove under the water and swam over to the boy's dorm and snuck over to check the video camera, and to his dismay all he had recorded was a bunch of raccoons messing with the camera. "Oh Slifer Brat I'll find a way to expel you as well." Dr. Crowler mumbled before heading toward his suite to plot new ways to expel are three Slifers.


	5. Chapter 5 Promotion Exam Drama

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

Chapter Five Promotion Exam Drama

It was a peaceful morning in the southern sea were Academy Island was located. There were sea gulls riding the morning winds below the sea gulls was a ship making waves, it was heading in the direction of Academy Island, and it wasn't alone there were helicopters above it and other ships surrounding it as if providing protection.

-Attention all staff, I know its been a difficult journey fending off intruders and attack subs, seems like the whole world is trying to infiltrate our defenses, but all our hard work is about to pay off, we're approaching our final destination with the pay load safe. So full steam ahead men, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards.- A man wearing a captains uniform said holding a black metal brief case with Duel Academy's logo.

It was a regular morning for the Obelisk Blue dorm and the Ra-Yellow dorm who were ready for the monthly promotion exam, but the Slifer-Red dorm it was another story. In the room belonging to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley shared, Syrus was holding a ritual he was sitting in front of a Slifer Sky Dragon poster in a prayer position with a white head band tied around his forehead with three Monster Reborn cards attached. "Please, please, please, help me ace the exam today, if I don't I'll be stuck in Slifer-Red forever, not that there's anything wrong with red it looks great on you Slifer, but I wanna be in Ra-Yellow, please give me a sign to say that you'll help." Syrus prayed. All of a sudden the ringing of the alarm clocks spooked Syrus causing him to jump out of his seat. "Slifer!" Syrus yelled. "Oh its just the alarms, and of course Big Bro and Big Sis, sleep right through it." Syrus said getting off the floor and went over to Jaden's bunk and began shaking his shoulder and shouting "Big Bro! Wake up! If you miss this test you'll near advance to the next dorm."

"Wrong! Cause I played a trap!" Jaden yelled as he stuck his arm out knocking Syrus to the floor, despite his sudden movements he was still fast asleep. "Oh, why can't he be dreaming in defense mode when I wake him up." Syrus grumbled.

"You know Syrus it would be totally lishus if they slept right through the exams, because after the written exam, it's the field exam. You get what I'm saying." Chumley said.

"Chumley I hardly understand anything you say." Syrus said frowning.

'The field exam is where they pit members of the same dorm against each other, and I don't want to go up against the two duelists who beat Dr. Crowler, so we would be getting a better advantage by letting them sleep in. Get it?" Chumley said.

"Oh I get it, I'm starting to get why you were held back two years." Syrus said. "I'll save you a seat in class Big Bro!" Syrus yelled as he ran out the door.

"Time for plan B." Chumley said.

"Time to wake up Big Sis, hopefully she'll be more responsive." Syrus said as he went next door to his Big Sister's room. Syrus knocked on the door while saying "Big Sis, wake up otherwise you'll miss your chance to advance." "I don't think so, Terra Firma wipe out the rest of his life points!" Reyna said through the door. Next thing Syrus heard was something hit the door, and he immediately backed away. 'I'm starting to see more twin-like behavior.' Syrus thought. "I'll save you a seat as well!" Syrus yelled running down the steps.

As Syrus ran down the path to Duel Academy he was still studying. "Alright cram time a normal trap can counter a normal spell, a quick play spell can counter a ritual spell-Aaah!" Syrus yelled as he tripped. "And a double knot counters a single-knot."

Over at the Slifer Red dorm Jaden and Reyna were racing down the path to Duel Academy. "Wow a four course meal, that Chumley is a nice guy." Jaden said. "Who knew, Chumley could cook something other than grilled cheese sandwich." Reyna said as she and Jaden picked up speed creating a huge dust cloud.

As they ran they passed an older woman trying to push her small car up a hill, they immediately skidded to a stop. "Oh, what to do?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, be good Samaritans or be on time." Jaden said. "Good Samaritans." they said at the same time as they ran back and began helping the older woman. "Oh are you two from the auto club?" she questioned. "Hey don't let the red clothes fool you." Jaden said. "Were your average good Samaritans." Reyna said. "Thank you, I'll remember this." the older woman said as the three of them continued pushing the vehicle along.

Meanwhile in Professor Banner's class where the writing portion of the test was occurring, Syrus was sleeping and mumbling some things. "Gee, Syrus I didn't know this was an oral exam." Jaden said teasingly. That jolted Syrus awake, "You made it." Syrus said hugging the two of them. "Of course, we planned on making it." Reyna said. "Would you three be quiet, some of us are planning on passing this test!" Chazz snapped from behind them.

"Hey we always planned on passing, but it doesn't always work out that way. Jaden said. "That's right so why don't you back off Rooster head (1). Reyna retorted. "What'd you call me?" Chazz hissed. "You heard me Roo-ster head." Reyna said slowly for Chazz's understanding. Before Chazz could retort, Professor Banner spoke up "Jaden, Reyna you might wanna come down here and get your exams." The two of them ran down and to Professor Banner and got their exams, and ran back up the stairs to their seats.

Bastion was watching the two Slifers, and thought "Look at them tardy, puerile, unorganized and unfocused. Those two could be great duelists if they'd only apply themselves.' Alexis looked at her two friends and thought 'I hope there planning on passing this exam were already fifteen minutes into it."

After awhile the three Slifers fell asleep, both Syrus and Jaden were leaning against each other while Reyna was sleeping with her head in her arms. Dr. Crowler was spying on the three Slifers through a small opening in the door way. 'You might be able to dream your way out of the written exams, but I'll make sure the field exams become your worst nightmares.' Dr. Crowler thought evilly, as he walked off to prepare Jaden and Reyna's opponents.

The bell rang a few minutes later, several students were groaning about how they probably failed. "Alright students please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards." Professor Banner announced. "New cards!" One student yelled. "There here!" Another yelled. "Oh dear!" Professor Banner yelled as the majority of his class ran out to get new cards, all except Bastion, Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus, (whom were all still asleep with the latter trying to wake them up.) "You three might wanna give some serious thought to waking up." Bastion said shaking the three of them.

Suddenly Syrus sprang up "I failed didn't I?" Syrus cried anime style. Syrus' sudden out burst woke up his two friends. "Hey Bastion." The two of them said at the same time while stretching. Syrus then noticed something. "Hey where is everyone?" "That's what I was trying to tell you, everyone's over at the Card Shack to get their hands on new rare cards." Bastion explained. "What? How come nobody woke us up!" Syrus yelled. "Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves to use in the upcoming field test." Bastion explained.

"So them how come your not there?" Jaden asked. "Please one errant card and my deck's fragile balance would be completely thrown-off." Bastion said. "Mine wouldn't !" Syrus screeched out. "So let's go." Jaden said running out. "Catch ya later Bastion." Reyna said running after Jaden. "Wait up!" Syrus yelled.

Over at the Card Shack several students were banging on the metal door covers. Suddenly a group of military personnel came cleared the way for the captain. The captain came and showed the students the brief case and said to them "I've got what you've been waiting for Duel Academy." "YEAH!" All of the students cheered.

The captain lifted the metal door covers enough for him slip under, a few seconds later he came out and left with his personnel, and the metal door covers were lifted completely up, what they revealed was a cashier girl and a stranger wearing a blue uniform and a black captain's hat with a matching cape, but what caught the students' attention was an opened brief case with a piece of paper that said 'SOLD.' "WHAT?" All the students yelled. "What happened to the rare cards?" One of the students asked. "This gentleman bought them all." The cashier girl said. "You know the rules first come, first served." The cashier girl said. The students there groaned and settled for buying regular card packs before leaving.

Meanwhile our three Slifers were running towards the Card Shack, when they got there it was empty except for a cashier who was minding the store. "Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Syrus asked.

"They didn't…" Reyna said.

"They couldn't have…" Jaden said

"RUN OUT OF CARDS ALREADY!" Three of them yelled as they ran over to the counter.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you still have some cards left?" Jaden asked.

"Of course we do, only regular packs though." The cashier girl said as she slid a single pack.

"We said some, not one!" The three of them groaned.

"Awww man! First I sleep through my written exam now I'm going to fail the field exam!" Syrus panicked.

"Take the last pack Syrus." Jaden said.

"You sure, what about you Big Sis?" Syrus asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm confident with my deck as it is." Reyna said

"Just take it Sy." Jaden said.

"Big Bro, Big Sis." Syrus said teary eyed.

"Yoo hoo auto club." An older woman wearing spectacles, a blue overall over a pink shirt, and her was in two braids. It was the same woman Jaden and Reyna had helped on their way.

"Hey its you." Jaden said.

"Do you work here too?" Reyna asked.

"No I own here, cool huh?" The elderly woman said.

"That is sooo cool" Jaden said impressed.

"Yeah that is sooo awesome." Reyna exclaimed.

"You guys know her?" Syrus questioned.

"Yeah, we helped her out on the way to Banner's class." Jaden explained.

"Now I know we said, we're officially out of cards, but I did hide away a few for polite young students like you, and please call me Dorothy." She said pulling out two packets out of her apron and sliding them toward Jaden and Reyna.

"I hope you put them to good use." Ms. Dorothy said.

"Thanks, Ms. Dorothy." Jaden said.

"Yeah, thanks we'll put them to good use." Reyna said.

"C'mon lets get to the gym. It was nice meeting ya Ms. Dorothy." Jaden said as the three of them headed toward the gym.

Meanwhile in the halls of Duel Academy Chazz was walking through the halls with his two lackeys who were explaining why they couldn't get him any rare cards. "And then this guys comes and buys out all the rare cards, so we couldn't get you any Chazz." Chris explained. "Sorry we couldn't get you any cards." Eric apologized.

"You guys are obsessed with rare cards." Chazz said.

"I'll say, your followers must be very weak, to be dependent on rare cards." A feminine voice said from the top of the stairs. Chazz and his two lackeys looked up and saw an Obelisk girl with purple-red hair and green eyes leaning against a wall..

"Hey Era, why are you hanging around here?" Chazz questioned.

"No reason, really just hanging out until its time for the field test." Era explained. "By the way I heard that Chris and Eric lost to Jaden and Reyna Yuki, and that you almost lost to Jaden."

"Heh, the key word there being 'almost.'" Chazz shot back. "Touchy, touchy." Era said.

"Well if your looking for some I might be able to help you." A new voice said. The four students located the voice at the top of the stairs.

"Hey! That's the guy who bought all the rare cards!" Eric yelled.

"Cards? Oh you mean there cards!" The stranger exclaimed pulling his cape back to reveal all the cards there.

"Talk about having a card about your sleeve." Eric said

"What still don't recognize me?" The stranger said before pulling off his cap and cloak

"Crowler!" All four Obelisks yelled.

"You know you looked a lot better covered up." Chazz commented. Era couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his comment, which caused Chazz to smirk at her.

"Yes well, I have a plan to make us all look good, and those Slifer Slackers look like the third-rate duelists they really are." Dr. Crowler said.

"Chazz, you and Era will be those two Slifer Slackers' opponents during the field tests." Dr. Crowler explained.

"How?" Era questioned

"Yeah, how? We're not even in the same dorm. They won't let be their opponents." Chazz said.

"They? I am they. You just make sure to use these rare cards to put those Slifer Slackers in their place." Dr. Crowler said smiling evilly,

"Alright I'm in." Chazz said.

"I'm in too, but I won't be using the rare cards, I'll win using my own deck." Era said.

Over in the gymnasium the field tests were beginning several students were already dueling.

Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus were sitting on the bleachers waiting for their turns.

"Hello kids." Dr. Crowler said from behind the,.

"Hey teach." Jaden said.

"What's happening?" Reyna asked.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that I prepared two special opponents for the two of you to duel." Dr. Crowler said.

"Really?" Jaden asked excitement in his tone.

"Who are they?" Reyna asked with equal excitement

"Now, now don't want to ruin the surprise no do we?" Dr. Crowler said. "I hope you both managed to get some rare cards to strengthen your decks."

-Jaden Yuki, please report to field test 2.-

"Awesome, looks like I'm up first." Jaden cheered.

"Looks like Jaden is the lucky winner, and gets to see who his special opponent is." Dr. Crowler said snickering.

"Go kick butt Jay." Reyna cheered.

"Go luck Big Bro." Syrus cheered.

Jaden went down to gym floor and to his designated field, and came face to face with his opponent who turned out to be none other than Chazz.

"Huh? Chazz is my duel opponent?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Well of course." Dr. Crowler said walking toward the area where Chazz and Jaden were standing. "A duelist of your skills needs a stronger opponent than that of the Slifer Red Dorm can offer." Dr. Crowler said smirking. "Do you accept?"

Alexis who was on the gym floor awaiting her turn overheard this and thought 'This is a trap.'

Bastion in the stands heard everything and thought 'Only a cavalier fool would accept this duel.'

"I accept!' Jaden declared.

Everyone in the gymnasium was shocked except for Reyna who shouted "Knock'em dead!"

"Alright this time we're going to finish what we started in the Obelisk Arena, and no excuses this time Chazz." Jaden said.

"Bring it on Slifer Slacker!" Chazz sneered

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

(Chazz LP: 4000)

(Jaden LP: 4000)

"Oh it is brought." Jaden said drawing his sixth card which was Winged Kuriboh. 'Hey there Kuriboh, your in for a treat, were about to rain some serious skills on Chazz.' Jaden thought. "You remember this guy, don't cha Chazz? E-Hero Clayman (800/2000)" Jaden said as the red-headed clay warrior appeared in a defensive crouch. "Cuz he remembers you and I'll call it a turn."

Chazz smirked as he drew his sixth card. "Well looky here fresh off the press meet Magical Mallet."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"It's a redo, all the cards that I don't want I put back into my deck, and I draw the same amount again, pretty cool huh." Chazz said.

"What a rare card? And on the first turn?" Syrus said in shock.

"And a dangerous one at that, now Chazz can pick which cards he wants, and which one's he doesn't." Bastion explained.

"My only question is where did he get it?" Reyna said.

"I haven't gotten to the best part." Chazz said drawing his new hand. "See I get to reshuffle Magical Mallet, so if draw it again which I just did I can use it again and again, and that comes in handy when I'm looking for this V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800)." A yellow and green machine resembling a tiger appeared.

"And there's more where that came from, with the magic of Frontline Base, which lets me summon one level four or below monster like W-Winged Catapult (1300/1500)." Chazz said.

Another machine appeared this one was blue and resembled rocket boosters with slots to fire missiles appeared.

"Now I'll merge them together to create VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100)." Chazz said. The tiger looking jet flew into the air along with the rocket booster looking monster and merged together, with the tiger jet landing on top of the rocket boosters.

"And I'm not done yet, cuz he's got a special ability." Chazz smirked.

"That's not good." Jaden said frowning.

"It's not good for you, because by discarding one card I can switch your monster's mode and I chose attack mode." Chazz said. Jaden's Clayman stood up and was poised for attack mode.

"Oh crap, Jaden's life points are about to take a hit." Reyna said.

The tiger catapult fired a series of heat seeker missiles at Clayman turning him to rubble.

(Chazz LP: 4000)

(Jaden LP: 4000-2800)

"And I'll end with one card face down." Chazz said.

"You do that end your turn." Jaden said.

'_About time.' _Reyna scoffed mentally to Jaden. Jaden smirked mentally at his sister's comment, before drawing his next card.

"Alright Chazz time to turn up the heat, and this guy is just the guy to do it the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in defense mode. The armored hero in a blue body suit appeared in a flash of lightning crouching in a defensive pose.

"Playing defense mode again?" Syrus pointed out.

"Not much he can do." Bastion said.

"He's right especially with all those rare cards in his deck." Reyna said.

"Alright Slifer Slime hope your ready for round 2." Chazz sneered. "Time to turn up the heat with X-Head Cannon (1800/1500). A blue and yellow humanoid machine armed with two cannons on its shoulders and a spiked ball shaped base appeared.

"And don't forget that thanks to the magic of Frontline Base, I can add Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) to help turn up the heat." Chazz smirked. A yellow tank-looking machine with an eye appeared.

"No way!" Syrus yelled.

"Those monsters…" Reyna began.

"He does have them." Bastion said in shock.

"Time to activate Call of the Haunted, in case you didn't know this let's me bring back a monster from my graveyard like my Y-Head Dragon Cannon (1500/1600)" Chazz explained. A red dragon-like machine appeared.

"But I'm not done yet, because now I can combine them to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)." Chazz said as the red dragon machine transformed opening a space in its back for the humanoid machine to land on, its wings came off and the dragon landed on the yellow tank machine.

"Great Scott, that's two monsters with 2000 and 2800 attack points!" Bastion exclaimed.

"We can see that Bastion." Reyna pointed out.

"Awww man, Big Bro's in serious trouble." Syrus panicked.

"I think Jaden is about to get even more trouble." Reyna said. "Just take a look at the expression on Chazz's face.

"But wait there's more." Chazz sneered.

'_We'll be here all night before he ever ends his turn.'_ Reyna said mentally to Jaden _'Your right is he ever going to end his end turn.'_ Jaden said mentally to her.

"You know some people say to heads are better than one, but I'm going to have to disagree especially when the one in question is the almighty VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800)." The two machines machines began to disassemble and began to turn into a bigger machine. The top half of the machine was made from X-Head Cannon and the helmet on it was a tiger's face, its arms were made from Z-Metal Tank, on its chest were two cannons, at its waist was a dragon head, its legs were made from Wing Catapult, it had Y-Dragon Head's wings and tail on its back.

"Great Scott! That's a monster!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Holy crap! 3000 attack points!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Awww man! Big Bro is in trouble!" Syrus panicked.

"He makes your Sparkman look like a pile of sparkplugs." Chazz insulted. All of a sudden Sparkman disappeared in a gust of wind. "Or at least he use to."

"Hey! My Sparkman!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh did I forget to mention he's got a special ability, once per turn he can remove 1 card on your field ." Chazz explained. "And don't forget he's still got an attack on your life points left."

"Don't think so Chazz, cuz I have a trap A Hero Emerges." Jaden said.

A Hero what?" Chazz questioned.

"Emerges. As it emerges on my field, cuz now you get to randomly pick a card in my hand if it's a monster I get to summon it." Jaden explained.

"Whatever, the far right." Chazz said indifferently.

"Nice choice, the E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800), and I summon her in defense mode." Jaden said.

"Yes Big Bro's still in the game." Syrus said optimistically.

"For now maybe, but how long can he keep it up." Bastion pointed out.

"Way to be optimistic there Bastion." Reyna said sarcastically.

"She can't protect you, because VWXYZ's other ability is that I can change your monster's mode, and I chose attack mode." Chazz sneered. Chazz's monster fired a shot from its cannons forcing her out of her defensive position. His monster than fired a second blast that destroyed her, the heroine monster cried out from the blast.

(Chazz LP: 4000)

(Jaden LP: 2800-1000)

"You finally learning your place Slifer Slime, but don't worry I'll end your misery soon enough." Chazz taunted.

"Don't think so, Chazz! I have a deck full of monsters just raring to get you." Jaden retorted.

"It's my turn!" Jaden declared turning over the card he just drew it was one of the new rare cards Ms. Dorothy gave him.

'What do you think Winged Kuriboh?' Jaden asked his friend.

"He heard a trill come from the card.

"Sweet, I play Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode.

As soon as the furry brown monster appeared, the majority of the girls in the gymnasium squealed over how cute Winged Kuriboh was.

"And I think I'll throw-down a face down and call it a turn." Jaden said.

"That's it? All he's been doing this entire match is playing defense." Syrus said close to a panic attack.

"Don't worry Sy, Jaden's got this match in the bag." Reyna reassured. "Just look at him Jaden isn't worried."

"All done now? Because now I can cook that Winged Kuriboh, and I like mine well-done. Get ready loser there's about to be a fried fur ball on the field." Chazz taunted.

"You don't scare me." Jaden shot back.

"I don't have to, because that his job." Chazz said pointing to his VWXYZ. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" The large robot monster fired two blasts from its cannons.

"Don't think so, cuz I play Transcendent Wings by playing two cards to the grave Transcendent Wings evolves Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster." Jaden said.

Winged Kuriboh began to evolve its wing s growing larger than its body it was adorned with a golden headpiece that was shaped like a dragon head, and on its end was white tail feathers.

Jaden's newest monster endured the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it be, you see by sacrificing himself Winged Kuriboh can deflect the attack right back to you." Jaden explained as Winged Kuriboh deflect the blast to VWXYZ with his wings destroying it.

(Chazz LP: 4000-1000)

(Jaden LP: 1000)

"Lucky punk!" Chazz spat.

"Lucky? Nah I just have a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you Chazz." Jaden said.

"Now with a 1000 life points apiece, and my turn coming up all I need is a monster with a 1000 or more attack points and your finished." Jaden said.

"So here goes something! Well whaddaya know its my favorite green feathered friend E-Hero Avian (1000/1000)." Jaden said as he summoned the green feathered hero.

"Finish him off Avian!" Jaden commanded as Avian slashed Chazz with its claws knocking him down.

(Chazz LP: 1000-0)

(Jaden LP: 1000)

"Yay! Big Bro did it!" Syrus cheered.

"See I told you he had this match in the bag." Reyna said.

"That's game unless you want a rematch, Chazz." Jaden said doing his victory salute.

"You can bet on it, Slacker." Chazz hissed as he stormed off the field as Jaden walked off the field to rejoin his friends and sister.

-Reyna Yuki, please report to field 2 for your field test.-

"My turn, to show what I'm made of." Reyna said

"Good luck Big Sis." Syrus encouraged.

"Thanks Sy." Reyna thanked.

'Chances are Dr. Crowler, has a special opponent for Reyna as well.' Bastion thought as he watched Reyna walked toward her test field.

As Reyna reached her field arena she passed Jaden high-fiving him before reaching her field, where a pretty Obelisk girl with waist-length purple-red hair and green eyes was waiting, the girl wore a standard Obelisk girl uniform, with blue fingerless gloves, blue boots, the only difference was that on her collar was pin in the shape of a wing.

"Hi, you must be my opponent." Reyna said.

"Yes I am my name is Era Falcon." Era introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reyna Yuki." Reyna introduced back.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard all about you and your brother, and how you two are the rising stars of the Slifer Red Dorm." Era said.

"That's impressive, how do you know about us?" Reyna asked

"You two are the talk of Duel Academy, but don't worry I'm not like those other Obelisks I don't care about your rank, I just care about how much passion you put into dueling." Era explained.

"Okay that's cool I just have two questions." Reyna said.

"Okay what are they?" Era asked.

"Your not going to use any rare cards against me? And your not going to take insanely long turns either?" Reyna questioned.

"Nope, you'll be going up against my deck as is, and I won't take my turns longer than they should be." Era said.

"Ladies if you please." A duel proctor that was supervising urged wanting the duel to get started.

"Oh alright." Era and Reyna said at the same time.

"You ready?" Era asked.

"Oh yeah!" Reyna said.

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

(Era LP: 4000)

(Reyna LP: 4000)

"Alright I'll go first!" Era declared drawing her sixth card.

"I play Bird Face (1600/1600) in attack mode!" A large humanoid shaped bird appeared, it had brown and golden brown feathers, it had a bird face with a small horn coming from its forehead, yellow feathers covering its face, blonde hair coming from the back of its head, and on its chest it had blue armor. "And I'll place one card face down and call it a turn." Era said finishing her turn.

"Alright my go! I summon E-Hero Heat (1600/1200 in attack mode, but I'm not done yet I play Double Summon and call out E-Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) to join the fun." Reyna said. As the male hero in a red white body suit appeared in a flash of fire and his feminine counterpart appeared in the same flash of fire both ready for battle.

"Starting out with two fire type monsters, that's pretty bold." Era complimented.

"Thank you that Bird Face of yours looks pretty cool too." Reyna complimented back.

"That Bird Face of yours won't be around long, because E-Hero Heat attacks Bird Face!" Reyna declared as E-Hero Heat charged across the field with a flaming fist.

"What?" Era exclaimed "They have the same attack points!"

"True but E-Hero Heat's special effect is that he gains 400 extra points for every 'E-Hero' on the field." Reyna explained as Heat's strength grew by 400 points.

(EHH 1600-2000/1200-1600)

Heat smashed his flaming fist incinerating the bird.

"And my attack doesn't end there, your life points are wide open for Lady Heat's attack!" Reyna said continuing her attack as Lady Heat charged about several fireballs in her hands.

"I'm not letting you get another free attack in, I activate Negate Attack!" Era said as a swirling shield appeared in front of her.

Up in the balcony Jaden and Syrus were confused as to why Era didn't activate Negate Attack sooner.

"Why'd she wait so long to activate Negate Attack ?" Jaden questioned

"It's simple when Bird Face is sent to graveyard by battle, Era can add 1 Harpie Lady from her deck and then shuffle her deck." Bastion explained.

"Oh I get it she let Bird Face be destroyed, so that she could get the card she needed." Jaden said in understanding.

"I activate Bird Face's effect when he's sent to the graveyard due to a battle I can add 1 Harpie from my deck to my hand and reshuffle my deck." Era said as a Harpie Lady slid out of her deck, and she took her deck out of its slot and shuffled it.

"Okay you got me." Reyna said. "But my attack isn't over yet I play one card face down and end my turn, but not before Lady Heat gives you a present." As soon as Reyna said that Lady Heat charged up two fireballs and threw it at Era.

(Era LP: 4000-3200)

(Reyna LP: 4000)

"Way to go sis!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Alright its my go and I summon my old pal Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode!" Era declared as a humanoid bird-shaped woman with red hair green eyes, with clawed hands and feet, wearing a blue and purple body suit, and blue wings and tail-feathers appeared.

"Next I activate the field spell Mountain to give my Harpie a boost, next I play Cyber Shield to give her even more power, but that's enough, see its not fair to my Harpie for you to have two monsters to my one Harpie, so I play Elegant Egotist to turn my one Harpie into three" Era said.

The field turned into a mountain filled terrain the Harpie Lady flew into the air and was surrounded by a glowing light, when the light faded there were two other Harpies beside the original red-haired Harpie, one Harpie had orange hair and green wings, while the other had short blue hair and magenta wings. Each Harpie had armor in different styles.

(HLS 1950-2650/2100-2300)

"I think before I attack one of your monsters I think I'll sweep that face down of yours away with Harpies' Feather Duster." Era said as the red haired Harpie blew a gust of wind towards Reyna's face down blowing it apart and revealing it to be Hero Barrier.

"Hey my trap!" Reyna complained.

"Nothing to block my attack go Harpie Sisters attack Lady Heat!" Era commanded. The three sisters joined back to back and spun around rapidly forming a tornado with claws sticking out of the middle of the tornado, which headed toward Lady Heat scratching her and destroying her.

(Era LP: 3200)

(Reyna LP: 4000-2650)

"So you impressed?" Era asked.

"Very impressed, you cut my life points to almost half in just one turn." Reyna complimented.

"Thank you I play one card face down and call it a turn." Era said playing a card face down.

"Okay my go!" Reyna said drawing her next card. "Awesome, I play Pot of Greed! And I draw two extra cards, and I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Lady Heat in defense mode (1300/1000)." The feminine counter part of Heat appeared crouching defensively. "Next I play the magic card from my hand." Reyna said holding up her card. "I activate Fusion Rebirth."

"What's that do?" Era asked.

Bastion and Syrus looked over to Jaden and asked at the same time, "What's that do?"

"Just watch Reyna is about show us what it can do." Jaden responded as he turn back to watch the duel.

"I send five cards from my deck to my graveyard, and I can summon a fusion monster if I've collected the necessary fusion material monsters." Reyna explained. "I fusion summon a fusion monster from my deck."

"Your deck!" Era exclaimed.

"That's right not from my field, not from hand, but from my deck!" Reyna said. "And I chose to fusion summon E-Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000)." In a flash of light descended a white androgynous figure with blue jewels embedded in its head and shoulders, a red jewel in its chest, and two hilts on each side of its waist. Reyna looked up fondly at one of her favorite monsters.

"What good can he do? My Harpies have an attack power of 2650! There are only a handful of monsters in all of Duel Monsters that can stand up to that, and Terra Firma isn't one of them" Era pointed out.

"He may not be able to take your Harpies as he is right now, but that's why he's got a wicked special effect." Reyna said smiling. "If I sacrifice 1 E-Hero, my Terra Firma can gain its attack and defense points."

"Say what?" Era said stunned.

"I sacrifice my E-Hero to Terra Firma." Reyna said as Terra Firma absorbed Heat into the red jewel on its chest, causing its attack and defense points to increase (EHTF 2500-4700/2000-3800), and to take on a bright glow.

"Terra Firma attack the Harpie Lady Sisters with your magma slash!" Reyna ordered as Terra charged the Harpie Lady Sisters pulling out two magma swords from the hilts on his waist and slashed the three female monsters in an X-shaped cut, the female monsters cried out as they were destroyed.

(Era LP: 3200-1250)

(Reyna LP: 2650)

"Way to go Big Sis!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Reyna!" Jaden cheered as well.

'Very clever, but we have yet to see the true strength of a Harpie Deck.' Bastion thought as Terra Firma's attack points returned normal and he lost his glow (EHTF 4700-2500/3800-2000).

"Oh well not much more I can do except play one card face down, and end my turn, and let Lady Heat take it from there." Reyna said.

The female fire monster threw fireballs at her opponent.

(Era LP: 1250-1050)

(Reyna LP: 2650)

"My draw I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400)." Era said as a new Harpie with red hair green eyes wearing a purple and black body suit and green wings appeared. "My Harpies maybe gone but not for long I activate Monster Reborn to bring them back." Era said as the three Harpie women from the grave without their armor (HLS 2350/2200).

"Next I play Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we're holding six cards." Era said as the two of them kept drawing five cards each. As the two girls were drawing their five cards Reyna heard a familiar bird screech and her fourth card was her Stealth Bird. 'Hey Stealth, you ready to play?' Reyna said mentally as she drew her final card 'Hey its one of the rare cards Miss Dorothy gave me.'

'Alright I can do this.' Reyna thought.

"I'm not done with my turn because I play Cost Down so now all the monsters that are in my hand have their levels reduced by two, so next I play Double Summon and summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600)." A male Harpie with a red mask, red wings, a red claw gauntlet, and leather clothes appeared.

"But he won't be around long as I offer him up to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)." A slender red dragon with a black face, green eyes, feathery ear extensions and bat-like wings appeared it was wearing a collar and a green jeweled head piece.

"What's that?" Syrus asked. "That is the ace of the Harpie deck." Bastion explained. "It gains 300 extra attack points for each Harpie Lady on the field."

"That's 2900 attack points!" Syrus panicked. "Its more than that, Harpie Lady 1 is treated as Harpie Lady, but it also gives each wind monster 300 extra attack points and the Mountain field spell is still in play so that's 200 more attack points." Jaden clarified.

(HPD 2000-3700/2500-3900)

(HLS 1950-2450/2100-2300)

(HL1 1300-1800/1400-1600)

"That's serious attack power." Reyna said in an impressed tone.

"You haven't seen anything yet, because here's Mystical Space Typhoon to blow your face down away!" Era shouted. A huge gust of wind blew away Negate Attack.

"There goes my defense." Reyna said.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon attack Terra Firma Fearsome Fire Blast!" Era ordered. As the dragon blew a stream of fire destroying him.

(Era LP: 1250)

(Reyna LP: 2650-1450)

"And my girls haven't forgotten about Lady Heat, they'd like to get reacquainted with her." Era said as the Harpie Lady Sisters flew over to Lady Heat and began clawing at her, immediately destroying her. "I'm not done yet my Harpie Lady 1 still gets a free attack on your life points, this it." Era said as Harpie Lady 1 readied her claws.

"She's gonna lose!" Syrus screeched.

"No she isn't!" Jaden said though he was worried.

"I'm not out yet." Reyna said discarding a card as Harpie Lady 1 brought down a claw on her as a brown haired fur ball with purple eyes and green eyes appeared taking the blow.

"Sorry, but I'm not out yet, I discarded Kuriboh with him I can reduce all battle damage to zero." Reyna explained.

"Hmmn, saved yourself for now, but next turn it'll be different." Era said. "I'll end my turn with a face down and let you go."

"Alright time for me to fight back." Reyna said.

"Not so fast I activate my face down Light of Intervention now monsters can't be played face down." Era explained.

"Drat, alright I'll summon Stealth Bird (700/1700) in attack mode!" Reyna said. As the blue wind bird monster appeared with a loud screech.

"What good can he do? His special effect has been negated." Era questioned.

"You'll see he's an important part of my counter attack." Reyna said. "But don't forget your field spell benefits my Stealth Bird."

(SB 700-900/1700-1900)

"That's still not enough to hurt my Harpies or their supercharged pet." Era pointed out.

"Maybe, but well see next turn. I'll play two cards face-down and that's it for me." Reyna said smiling.

"Awww man! What is Big Sis thinking leaving Stealth Bird in attack mode!" Syrus said panicking.

"Yes, what is she thinking even with the field spell working for her Stealth Bird is no match for any of those Harpies or the Pet Dragon." Bastion said grimly.

"Hey! My sister knows what she's doing." Jaden said coming to her defense. "Just look at the smile on her face."

"This is the end, you fought a good duel, but this duel ends in my favor. Pet Dragon attack, end this with Fearsome Fire Blast!" Era ordered.

"I don't think I activate Double Magic Arm Shield to grab your Harpie Lady Sisters and Harpie Lady 1" Reyna said as big shield with two sets of prongs grabbed the Harpies bring them over to Reyna's side and the Harpie Lady Sisters were destroyed and Era took the damage.

(Era LP: 1250-200)

(Reyna LP: 1450)

"I'll end my turn." Era said as she watched her monster stand by her opponent.

"My turn, I activate my face down Winds of Evolution!" Reyna shouted.

"What's that do?" Era asked confused.

"It evolves my Stealth Bird into a level ten monster, by discarding two cards from my hand." Reyna explained as Stealth Bird was engulfed in a huge of wind when it faded there was a new monster.

It looked like a Stealth Bird the only differences were that it had four wings, the top of its head was covered by a bird shaped helmet that was silver in color, and on its four wings were small pieces of armor covering the top of its wings. (SBLv.10 1000-1200/2000-2200).

"What good will he do? My Pet Dragon is much stronger than him with 2800 attack points." Era pointed out.

"True she's stronger, but my new pal has a wicked special effect when he's successfully summoned he inflicts damage to the opponent's life points equal to the attack points of the strongest monster on the field." Reyna explained.

"But that means…" Era started saying while looking at her Pet Dragon.

"That's right she's the strongest monster on the field, so you take damage equal to her attack points." Reyna finished.

The Stealth Bird began gathering the strength of the Pet Dragon into an orb and firing it directly at Era.

(Era LP: 200-0)

(Reyna LP: 1450)

"Game Over." Reyna said doing her victory pose with a wink.

"That was a fun duel, you're a tough duelist." Era complimented.

"Thanks, but you almost beat me, you're a tough duelist yourself." Reyna complimented back.

"See you around." Era said walking off just as Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion came down to congratulate her.

"You did it Big Sis!" Syrus said glomping her.

"Yeah way to go." Jaden said high-fiving her.

Bastion was the last to speak up, "That was a most impressive victory."

"Thanks guys, I aim to impress." Reyna said.

Up in the supervisors arena Dr. Crowler was shocked about the outcomes of the two duels he had just witnessed. "How could two Obelisks lose to a couple of Slifer Slackers? Especially Princeton after I gave him rare cards, Ms. Falcon could've won if she'd just used the rare cards I bought." Dr. Crowler seethed.

"Rare cards? What are you talking about Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked having overheard parts of Crowler's grumbling.

"Umm… nothing I have to grade some papers." Dr. Crowler said walking away.

Chancellor Sheppard chose to speak up to congratulate Jaden and Reyna.

-I'd like to congratulate Jaden and Reyna Yuki for their wonderful duels and performance. Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer faced an Obelisk during these exams and won. Against such overwhelming odds, it is my pleasure to promote you both to Ra-Yellow.-

"Ra-Yellow, you two are amazing." Syrus said hugging his 'Big Bro' and Big 'Sis.'

"We aim to impress." Reyna said.

"We do what we can." Jaden said.

"Since your both coming to Ra-Yellow allow me to be the first to welcome you both to the Ra dorm." Bastion said holding his hands out to them.

"Thanks Bastion." The two of them thanked at the same time and shaking his hands.

It was a nighttime over at the Slifer Dorm. Syrus and Chumley were in their room, Syrus was depressed over his 'Big Bro' and 'Big Sis.' leaving him. Chumley was already looking for a new roommate.

"How does this sound Sy? Roommate Wanted: Preferably no named Chazz, rare cards are a plus." Chumley looked over at Syrus to get his opinion. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just thought they would've at least said goodbye." Syrus said sadly. " They were never meant to be in red."

"Well get a new roommate, preferably someone who won't ditch us." Chumley said.

Just then Jaden and Reyna walked in. "Hey how's it hanging ?" The two of them said at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Why can't be here?" Reyna asked. "Last time I checked this was our assigned dorm."

"And also are rooms are here." Jaden added.

"You came back." Syrus said teary eyed.

"Sure Ra-Yellow is nice with their warm beds." Reyna began.

"Also there lack of cockroaches." Jaden added.

"And there gourmet food." Jaden and Reyna said at the same time.

"But its not the same without you Sy, and Chumley." Jaden said.

"You meant it." Syrus said hugging Jaden and Reyna tightly.

"I thought I lost you both forever!" Syrus cried.

"Sy, stop your soaking me." Reyna said trying to pry Syrus off.

"Yeah Sy, quit it your getting my jacket wet." Jaden said trying to get Syrus off.

"Oh well." Reyna said finally just letting Syrus cry on her.

"At least red doesn't stain easily like yellow." Jaden said jokingly.

Everyone in the room began laughing at the joke, content that everyone was back where they belonged.

Author's Notes:

I like to apologize to my faithful reviewers for my tardiness in updating but I've been very busy with my jobs and doing house chores.

1. The rooster head insult comes from the fact that Chazz's hair does look like a rooster's tail feathers.


	6. Chapter 6 Return of the Shadow Realm

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

Chapter Six Attack of the Shadow Realm Part 1

It was a dark and gloomy night, not a fitting atmosphere for an island in the tropics. In a remote part of the forest stood a building it looked abandoned and old, there was a warning sign in front on the front gates, there was also vines growing over the building. At the front gates stood alone figure who looked sadly at the building before taking a step forward and laying a rose on the ground before the front gate, and saying "Be at peace brother. Wherever you are."

Over at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden, Reyna, Syrus, and Chumley were sitting around a table in the mess hall telling stories. They had a single candle lit in the middle of the table and a deck of cards there for taking turns telling ghost stories, and currently it was Syrus' turn to tell a ghost story.

"Underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that looks abandoned, I follow it to the back of the cavern, where I see a mysterious lake. Naturally I go to look in and at the bottom of the lake I see a rare and powerful card, so naturally I reach in to grab it, but when I go to grab it an arm shoot and pulls me in. Aaaaaah! Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!" Syrus yelled waving his arms frantically as if he were really drowning.

"Water's not scary." Jaden said unfazed.

"Uhh? Dirty swamp water? Oh your right only a chump would be scared of that." Syrus sighed.

However Chumley was scared out of his mind as he was hugging the wall in fright.

"Oh well, nice try Syrus." Reyna said also unfazed by Syrus' story.

"Yeah a low level scare for a low level monster card." Jaden said.

"Let's see what level I get?" Reyna said excitedly "Oh I hope I get a high level monster."

Reyna drew her card and frowned at that card she drew.

"Drat, a level one monster. Alright let's see what I can come up with." Reyna said thinking.

"Well its not really a story its more like a memory. When I was younger I use to see ghostly figures that slightly resembled my duel monsters, and I could hear them talking saying things that I couldn't understand, and when I'd turn on the lights the figures would be gone as well as the voices." Reyna finished.

"That's it?" Syrus and Chumley asked expectantly.

"Yep that's the end, although I've started hearing things again." Reyna said.

Syrus and Chumley had slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

Reyna noticed their looks and said, "Well whaddaya expect it was a level one monster, so of course it isn't going to be very scary."

Reyna's little speech had frightened Syrus and Chumley more than her story.

"Alright, alright settle down its my turn." Jaden said flipping over the top card which turned out to be Sinister Serpent.

"Aww, I was hoping to get a high one." Jaden complained.

"Ah, you lucked out, you hardly have to scare us at all with that low level card." Syrus said secretly relieved that Jaden wouldn't be telling a scary story.

"Alright, I think I have a story that can do the trick, well its more like a memory. When I was a kid I use to hear noises, but I'd only hear them late at night they weren't familiar voices, and when I'd got to look nobody was there except my deck." Jaden finished.

"And?" Syrus and Chumley questioned.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden said.

"But you wanna hear something strange, lately I've started hearing them again." Jaden said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hey can I join in on the fright fest." Professor Banner said loudly near the four Slifer students and startling the four students.

Chumley ran to the wall trying to phase through the wall in order to hide, he had also knocked over a table in the process, Syrus fell out of his chair, Reyna jumped out of her chair and pushed herself into the wall, only Jaden remained seated, but his face held shock.

"You just did!" Jaden said in a slightly scared tone.

"Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attacks." Reyna said as she sat back into her seat. Syrus and Chumley settled back into their seats.

"Since you're here, would you like to try?" Syrus asked. "You draw card and the higher its level the scarier it has to be."

"That sounds simple enough." Professor Banner said. The card he drew was Mythic Dragon.

"Whoa that's a level twelve monster." Jaden said.

"Good that means were in for a good scary story." Reyna said excited.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus said nervously.

"Oh, what's wrong don't you wanna hear about the Abandoned Dorm?" Professor Banner asked teasingly.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden and Reyna asked curiously in unison.

"Yes, no one talks about it now, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest, it was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared." Professor Banner explained.

"What happened to them?" Syrus gulped in fear.

"Well that's the mystery no one knows, but there are rumors that it had something to do with Shadow Games." Professor Banner said.

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley yelled obviously sounding very frightened, and earning surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Professor Banner continued speaking, "You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden asked. "I heard about it, but its not true."

"I dunno Jay, in Ancient Egypt these games were very real, they summoned real monsters to duel for them, and the losers of those duels lost their souls, and don't forget in Battle City it was rumored that four duelists collapsed, because it was thought that the Shadow Duels were supposedly involved." Reyna explained.

"Correct, that is the power of the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, but most people don't believe in them nowadays, though I believe that most stories have to come from somewhere." Professor Banner explained further then suddenly Pharaoh yawned.

"And that's my cue to leave and to get back to my room. Goodnight children." Professor Banner said exiting the mess hall.

"Goodnight Professor." The four Slifers said.

"You know there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said.

"Aww Sweet, then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said.

"What?" Syrus said surprised.

"Whaddaya mean us?" Chumley voiced.

"Oh, come on guys where's your sense of adventure." Reyna said clearly not bothered by the idea that students have gone missing.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all the missing students."

"C'mon Sy, it'll be fun." Reyna said in a convincing voice to get Syrus on board.

"Yeah, fun." Syrus said unenthusiastically.

"Well I'm not going." Chumley firmly declared.

"Oh really." Jaden and Reyna challenged at the same time.

"Really." Chumley stated back firmly.

"Oh I guess you don't want a super grilled cheese sandwich." Jaden said in mock disappointment.

"Super grill cheese sandwich?" Chumley asked his resolve fading away.

"Yeah it's a three bread grill cheese sandwich with five different cheeses." Reyna said with the same mock disappointment. "Too bad, it would have been the best grill cheese sandwich ever created."

"I'll go!" Chumley said drooling over the idea of a super grill cheese sandwich.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Jaden and Reyna thought wearing impish grins.

"Yeah, we're on an adventure!" Jaden and Reyna cheered.

Outside the Slifer Red Dorm, Dr. Crowler was listening to the four Slifer students conversation. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for." Dr. Crowler said excitedly. "I think its think for the Shadow Games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all."

Dr. Crowler then walked away plotting how to bring the Shadow Games back 'I think I know the perfect person to do it.' Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

Over in Domino City in a remote dark alley a duel was just ending. There were two participants one participant was a bald-headed man wearing black sunglasses, black shirt, along with tattered brown army pants, the other participant wore a full-length black trench coat, with a matching black hat, a strange gray mask, a pendent like an upside-down pyramid with an evil-looking eye in the middle of it, and he wore a duel-disk sort of similar in style to Dr. Crowler, the only differences were that the graveyard slot was attached to the disk and the disk was on his wrist.

"Okay, okay you won! Please, just take whatever you want and go." The bald man pleaded.

The black-dressed man held up the upside-down pyramid and said, "What I want is your soul!"

"No! Please show some mercy!" The bald man pleaded in vain.

"Mercy? What is that?" The black-dressed man said cruelly as the pyramid glowed much brighter causing the bald-headed man to collapse.

"Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm." The black-dressed man said, when his cell-phone rang.

-Speak.- He ordered as he listened intently. -Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there.-

The next morning Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus were in Professor Banner's class.

Jaden and Syrus were leaning against each other asleep, Reyna was trying hard to stay awake, but she kept dozing off, only for her head to snap up and then drop back down.

Meanwhile through a small opening in the classroom doors Dr. Crowler was looking on the three Slifers. 'Sleeping through another class you'll get a make up lesson soon enough a lesson on the Shadow Games.' Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

Later that night Dr. Crowler was standing at the lighthouse pier waiting for someone. Soon a man in a long black trench coat appeared with a fog encircling him.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." Dr. Crowler said.

"My opponents call me many things, most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?" The Shadow Duelist said.

"I want you to frighten a couple of students so badly that they leave this academy and never comeback." Dr. Crowler explained. "Up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never my back to a challenge." The Shadow Duelist said. "Now who are these students?"

Dr. Crowler handed him a manila envelope. "In there are the names, pictures, and location of where they will be."

The Shadow Duelist opened the envelope, and looked at the location information, then looked at his 'targets' pictures before putting the contents back into the envelope.

"Now then, one last thing which name should I make the check out to?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Just make it out to Titan, its time to take my leave pleasure doing business with you." The Shadow Duelist said as he slid away into the foggy background.

"You know you could think of it as being lost or you could think of it as finding a few places it isn't." Jaden said.

"Way to put a positive outlook on being lost." Reyna said jokingly.

"I do what I can to have a positive outlook on the situation." Jaden replied.

"Well it could be worse, you know." Chumley said. "Well for Syrus anyway, because we could be near dirty swamp water."

Syrus turned to glare at Chumley before saying, "Chumley you're the one who wouldn't take a bath last night, because you were afraid of the water."

"Oh, now that's just gross!" Reyna said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well maybe if Syrus cleaned it once in awhile, then maybe it wouldn't look so swampy." Chumley said defensively.

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking showers." Syrus retorted.

"Alright boys settle down." Reyna said holding her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Yeah, c'mon guys. This isn't going to help." Jaden said in an attempt to stop his two friends from fighting.

Syrus and Chumley glared at each other for a few seconds before looking away from each other with a huff.

The group continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until they arrived in front of an old abandoned dorm.

"Hey guys check this out." Jaden said aiming his flashlight at a rose on the ground in front of the gate.

Syrus tugged on Jaden's sleeve and said. "Check what's behind it, it's the old dorm.

Oh, I don't think it was such a Chumley said in fright. "There could be ghosts, or some other spooky stuff in there."

"Just relax Chumley ghost can't hurt us, besides there's no else out here but us." Reyna said trying to reassure Chumley, the sound of a twig snapping caught the four Slifer's attention.

Syrus and Chumley suddenly hugged each other in fright, Reyna gripped her flashlight like a baseball bat, while Jaden turned around more calmly and aimed his flashlight in the direction of the sound, which turned out to be Alexis and Era.

"Alexis? Era?" Syrus asked confused as to why the two female Obelisks would be here.

"What are you two doing here?" Reyna asked relaxing her grip on her flashlight.

"That's funny I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Alexis said.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm, and came to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well that's not very smart, don't you know kids have a habit of disappearing around here." Era said.

"Yeah, well it can't be true." Jaden said.

Alexis frowned. "Its all true believe I know, why else would the academy make this place off-limits."

"If that's so, then why are you here?" Jaden questioned.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped.

"Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came to explore the place, but hey we'll stay out of your way." Jaden promised.

"Sorry its just that…One of the students who disappeared here…was my brother." Alexis explained as Era put a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

The four Slifer's stayed silent as the two girls walked away.

"I say we go back, if Alexis' brother is one of the kids that disappeared then maybe the rumors are true." Syrus whimpered.

"Yeah? Well I say we go in. Who's with me?" Jaden asked.

"Count me in, I came this far no way I'm backing out now." Reyna said.

"Alright, but only for the grill cheese you promised." Chumley said reluctantly following his friends.

"Great to have you on board Chum, even if your only doing it for a grill cheese." Reyna said sweat-dropping.

"Well see ya in a few Sy, try not to disappear on us." Jaden said teasingly.

"Disappear!" Syrus yelled. "Oh wait up!"

Syrus then ran hurriedly to catch up to his friends before he was left behind even more. Jaden and Reyna walked through the abandoned dorm first and were followed by Chumley and Syrus. In the basement of the Abandoned Dorm something stirred when it felt Jaden and Reyna's presence enter.

The two Obelisk girls watched from behind the trees, as the four Slifers went into the Abandoned Dorm.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Alexis said worriedly.

"Don't worry Alexis, I'm sure they'll be fine, from what I've seen the Slifers can definitely handle themselves." Era said trying to reassure her friend.

At that moment a figure came in and put its hands over the girls' mouths to prevent them from screaming, the girls struggled for a bit before losing consciousness. The figure carried the two girls away into the shadows.

Inside the Abandoned Dorm the four Slifers were exploring around.

"This place is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "You know, a little paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug and we could totally move in here."

"I know we could so totally move in here, throw in a couch, some reclinables." Reyna exclaimed. "And this place could become livable."

"What? This place is even worse than the Slifer Dorms!" Syrus yelled. "Just look at what's on the walls!"

Syrus aimed his flashlight at the wall which had various drawings and symbols painted on.

"Do you think this has something to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley questioned aloud looking at the marks on the wall.

"Hey you know what, I think this wall shows the seven millennium items." Jaden said as he walked over to the wall.

"Your right Jay these are the seven millennium items, there's the ring, puzzle, scale, key, eye, and necklace." Reyna explained as she walked closer to the wall, to get a better look.

"Hey look it's a photo of someone." Jaden said as he aimed his flashlight toward another wall, were the photograph was hanging. In the photo was a boy with dark brown hair wearing an Obelisk blazer.

In another abandoned part of the dorm, Alexis and Era were both lying in two separate coffins with their wrists and ankles bound together.

"Where am I?" Alexis wondered waking up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Era questioned waking up as well.

"Era!" Alexis said in relief.

"Alexis! Where are we?" Era questioned.

"I don't know when I woke up I was lying here." Alexis explained.

"You two are bait for the trap I've set for your friends." A sinister voice said.

"Jaden…" Alexis gasped.

"Reyna…" Era gasped.

"Look here, buster you hurt our two friends, and the first thing we'll do when we get out of here is break your legs!" Alexis snarled.

"We'll make you regret threatening our friends!" Era threatened back.

"Your in no position to make threats!" The sinister voice said.

A golden eye appeared in front of them followed by a gold flash.

The group continued to look around, until two loud screams rang through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"It sounded like Alexis and Era!" Jaden shouted running towards the hallway that they had just come from, the other three followed until a piece of the floor gave way and Reyna fell through the hole.

"Aah!" She screamed, Reyna barely had anytime to grasp what had just happened.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley gathered around the hole to check on her.

"Reyna! Are you alright?" Jaden asked worriedly.

Reyna groaned in slight pain rubbing her backside.

"Yeah I'm alright! Fortunately I landed on the one part of my body built to handle falls!" Reyna reassured.

"Listen go ahead, save the girls, I'll find my own way out!" Reyna shouted.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah! Not just go!" Reyna urged.

"Alright, we'll go." Jaden said leaving.

"Be careful Big Sis!" Syrus shouted following Jaden.

"Good luck!" Chumley yelled in support following the other two."

Upon following Reyna's request, they continued to run in the direction of the scream, they ran into another room where they spotted two objects on the ground. As they got closer they realized it was a couple of duel monster cards. Jaden picked up one of the cards up and saw that it was Etoile Cyber one Alexis' dancer cards. Syrus picked up the other card, it was Harpie Lady one of Era's wind monsters.

"These two cards belong to Alexis and Era." Jaden said.

"Well there's one direction they could've gone in." Chumley said pointing to a hall that seemed to look like a mine tunnel.

"Then that's where we're going." Jaden said with determination.

The three Slifers ran down the mine like tunnel shouting Alexis and Era's names, hoping that the two girls would answer them. They made it out of the tunnel toward an open stone room that had strange markings on the rocks, floors, and walls there was also a creepy fog spreading across the room, across the room Alexis and Era were lying unconscious in separate coffins that were propped against the wall.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled

"Era!" Syrus yelled.

"HAHAHA! They can't hear you, they are far beyond both your reaches, they are in the Shadow Realm!" A sinister voice said.

"Who's there?" Jaden yelled.

Out of the fog surrounding the room a figure dressed in black appeared.

"Your worst nightmare come true." The man in black said.

"Yeah right." Jaden said skeptically.

"Then I'll prove it to you both, in a Shadow Game." Titan said.

Titan took notice that only one of his targets was present.

"Hold on where's the girl?" Titan asked.

"Sorry, but my sis won't be joining us for our duel." Jaden explained.

"Then I'll settle for you, and I'll go after the girl later." Titan said.

"Oh, he's looking at me." Chumley whimpered in fear.

"He's not looking at you Chumley, he's looking at Big Bro and is also after Big Sis." Syrus explained.

"Don't you touch her." Jaden hissed. "I'm not afraid of you, the Shadow Games don't exist."

Titan laughed sinisterly, "My foes didn't in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced. In Shadow Games you don't just pay with your life points, you pay with your soul."

"So you're the one who's been behind all those student disappearances, well your not getting any of us." Jaden promised stepping up.

"Here Jay!" Chumley said tossing Jaden his duel-disk.

"Thanks, now get your game on." Jaden said arming his duel-disk.

"You mean Shadow Game." Titan said snidely arming his own duel-disk.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7 Return of the Shadow Realm 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

**Chapter 7 Attack of the Shadow Realm Part 2**

_Last Time: When you duel in the Shadow Realm, you don't just pay with your life points, you pay with your soul." Titan laughed sinisterly. "Well your not getting any of us." Jaden promised._

_**Present Time:**_

"DUEL!" both sides shouted as they both drew their opening hands.

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Titan LP: 4000)

Titan took the first turn, his sixth card sliding out of his deck. "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon forth Infernal Queen Archfiend (900/1500) in attack mode." A large boney monster with blue hair, single clawed hands and wearing purple robes appeared.

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes and now that that this card's out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains 1000 attack points." Titan explained.

"Oh!" Chumley gasped.

"Careful Big Bro." Syrus warned.

The Infernal Queen glowed purple and her attack points were raised by a 1000 points from her effect.

(IQA 900-1900/1500)

"Uh, yeah actually I already knew that, I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the field you have to pay life points during each of your standby phases.

"Hehe, no I don't." Titan said confusing the three Slifers. "Not after I play this, the spell card Pandemonium."

Titan inserted the spell card into the field spell slot and a blinding the three Slifers. The room changed it had horrifying monster statues, bones lining the walls, and a lava pool in the center of the room.

"Pretty cool." Jaden said looking around the room in slight awe.

Chumley and Syrus just cringed in fear of the room.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules!" Titan stated. "Now I don't have to pay any life points in order to keep my Archfiends on the field. Also if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to add a another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand."

'Great, this'll be harder now that he doesn't have to pay life points to keep them.' Jaden thought.

Titan turned and looked at the two girls' coffins and said, "I know what you're thinking, your little friends' fates are all but sealed and you know what?.." Titan paused as the girls' coffins closed and a pair of red skeletal hands dragged their coffins beneath the ground.

"Alexis! Era!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chumley complained.

"What have you done with them!" Syrus demanded.

Titan looked over at Syrus and Chumley and scowled at them.

"The same thing I'll do to the two of you, if you continue to pester and annoy me." Titan said irritated.

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this! I'm the one your dueling, so leave them alone!" Jaden yelled. "My draw."

Jaden drew his next card and looked over his hand.

'I don't have any card that can beat 1900 attack points, but maybe…' Jaden thought planning his move.

"E-Hero Avian (1000/1000)! I summon you out in attack mode. Jaden said as the green feathered hero appeared ready for battle.

"And I throw down two face downs as well." Jaden continued as two face down cards appeared behind Avian.

"Too bad, you won't have a chance to use them." Titan said snidely. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) in attack mode."

Another beige colored Archfiend wearing a 'king's crown' a red cape, and holding a blue sword appeared with blue electricity sparking around it.

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with, and thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish foe to contend with." Titan laughed.

A dark purple energy surrounded the Terrorking causing his attack points to increase.

(TKA: 2000-3000/1500)

"3000 attack points!" Jaden said shocked.

"That's right! And now I'm going to put them to good use. Terrorking Archfiend attack Avian with Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan shouted.

The Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened and out of it came a swarm of locusts heading straight for Avian.

"No way!" Jaden shouted. "You forgot about my facedown card Mirror Gate."

A swirling vortex appeared in front of Avian preparing to activate its effect.

"This trap card causes our monsters to trade places, your Terrorking for my Avian so now all those 3000 attack points are going to work for me." Jaden explained.

Titan let out a small chuckle. "You thought you could bait me into a trap, look you tell me who's trapped."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What I mean is your trap won't work on my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters' fates by way of chance." Titan explained as out of the lava pool six different balls numbered 1-6 came out and went over to Titan's side.

"Awww, man." Jaden complained.

"You see when targeted by an opponent's effect Terrorking's special ability activates giving me a gambling chance. Titan explained.

"A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random, and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5 then your trap's destroyed and the Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?" Titan goaded.

The ball marked 1 caught fire first and quickly began to make its way to the other balls.

"It's okay…the odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley reassured.

"Chumley you _flunked_ math!" Syrus reminded.

"Nuh-Uh! I got a 54." Chumley defended.

The fire went around the six different colored balls a few more times before stopping on 2.

"2!" Titan said grinning. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend, Mirror Gate is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage finish him!"

The swirling vortex around Avian disappeared, leaving Avian opened to the locust attack. Avian was fed upon by a hungry swarm of locusts that destroyed him, blasting him into pixels.

"Well that stinks, but at least it triggers my other trap Hero Signal!" Jaden said as a bright green light pointed to the ceiling of the stone room with an 'H' shining brightly like Batman's signal.

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this trap allows me to summon from my hand or deck as long it has E-Hero in its name." Jaden explained. "And I chose E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) defense mode!"

The red helmeted golem appeared crouched defensively.

"Way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe." Chumley said.

"I don't think so." Titan said.

"Huh?" Jaden said in confusion.

"At least not from this!" Titan said as he held up his golden pyramid as a blinding light came from it forcing all three Slifers to close their eyes.

"Now the Shadow Games have truly begun." Titan said coldly. "Don't your life points seem utterly insignificant, not that its your very life at stake."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley stared at the light hypnotically.

"Jaden!" Chumley cried.

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped

After hearing his friends cry out in worry, Jaden looked down to see a part of his chest and arm partly gone, he was beginning to disappear.

"Hey, my arm!" Jaden said in surprise.

"Hehehe…it is the power of the shadows, transcending the game attacking your body." Titan explained as a black fog began rolling in.

Jaden tried to reposition himself, when he noticed he couldn't move his legs, "Hey I can't move my feet!"

"Of course not, as the Shadow fog rolls in, it will ensnare you all, taking you all completely ." Titan said sounding amused as Jaden tried to move.

"The…air…getting tough…to breathe…" Chumley wheezed as he and Syrus put their hands to their throats coughing.

"You are at the mercy of the night now." Titan said smiling sinisterly.

"I can't feel anything." Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last, soon you will be drawn into the infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Oh give me a break!" Jaden interrupted. "How bad can it be ? So what back at our dorm we got black out curtains, so we could sleep in later so I'm not scared of the dark its great."

Titan held up his Millennium item up. "Hmn, but your black out curtains do not possess the same mystical power as my Millennium item." Titan said as the item glowed.

"Whoa." Jaden said stunned.

"Oh no, trouble." Chumley said frightened while Syrus just stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging.

"It's your move, but make it count it might be your last." Titan said grimly.

Jaden looked at his hand which was starting to look like his arm.

'Wow…Millennium items, Shadow fog…who could ask for a better challenge.' Jaden thought smiling slightly.

Titan had a look of anger on his face. 'What's he smiling about?'

"Okay Jaden…get your game on. Here goes buddy!" Jaden said drawing a card from his deck.

"For my move I play Pot of Greed." Jaden said drawing two more cards. "And I'll fuse E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) with my Clayman on the field." Jaden said as the golden armored E-Hero appeared with blue electricity around him, and leapt into the air with Clayman beside him. The two monsters merged together to form a warrior monster with yellow and white armor, a core filled with lightning, a blue visor over his eyes, purple legs and electricity sparking around him.

"Say hello to E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500). Now I'll use his special ability to destroy a monster on your side of the field whose original attack points are less than his own." Jaden said.

"Now Thunder Giant let loose Static Blast!" Jaden ordered.

The yellow armored Thunder hero held out his palm and shot lightning from his palm aiming for Terrorking Archfiend.

Titan started to snicker smugly.

"Uh-Oh." Jaden said sensing trouble.

"I activate Terrorking Archfiend's effect once again, Spin Roulette!" Titan said.

The six different colored balls caught fire again and began to spin around rapidly.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again!" Syrus pleaded.

The spin started to slow down, before the flame stopped on a 5, stopping Thunder Giant's ability.

"HAHAHA! I win again!" Titan laughed. "It seems as though fate isn't on your side half the time! Now you'll pay the price!"

The lightning that was going toward the Terrorking Archfiend went back toward Thunder Giant blasting him to pixels.

"This stinks!" Jaden complained. "Talk about a run of some bad luck."

"Big Bro!" Syrus called out worriedly.

'This is so totally anti-lishus no matter what Jaden does that Shadow duelist's Archfiend deck can use that spin roulette to save himself, and this choking dark fog isn't help things either. I mean, first Jaden came to save the girls, but now I'm not sure he's going to be able to save himself.' Chumley thought worriedly.

"Now all your monsters are now destroyed and your next! HAHAHA!" Titan laughed smugly.

(Jaden LP: 2000)

(Titan LP: 4000)

Your destiny is set, soon my Archfiend deck will finish all your monsters, and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." Titan said smugly while holding up his Millennium item.

"This match isn't over yet, I still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one Mirage of Nightmare! And I'll throw down a couple of face downs and call it a turn." Jaden said placing two cards face down without any monsters to defend him.

"Don't waste my time, your life points won't last long enough for you to use your cards." Titan said in a matter of fact tone. "Both of these girls' souls will be gone, and so will yours, its my turn." Titan said as a card slid out of his deck.

"Hold on! I think your forgetting something, Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand." Jaden reminded.

"So go ahead then." Jaden retorted. "You could have four million and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster. Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give an example. Attack! Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Talk about butterflies on your stomach." Jaden said aloud, as another swarm of hungry locusts made its toward Jaden again.

"Good thing I played a trap. Mirror Force!" Jaden called out. "Say good bye to all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally-lishus!" Chumley cheered pumping his fist. "If Jaden keep this up, we'll finally be able to get out of here, and with the girls too!"

Titan watched as a mirror panel appeared in front of Jaden blocking the locusts, and redirecting them as flaming locusts toward the Terrorking and Infernal Queen destroying them.

"How dare you!" Titan growled, clearly angry.

Jaden blinked in confusion. "How? Cause I'm daring, I guess."

"Well lets see how daring you are after this." Titan taunted selecting a card from his hand.

"I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special ability to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard." Titan explained.

Titan deposited said card into his graveyard zone.

"Say hello to a not so old friend." Titan said in a foreboding voice.

The Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) came back after Desrook went to the graveyard.

"Him again." Jaden groaned.

"And now I activate the effect of the field spell Pandemonium!" Titan laughed out insanely.

"It's powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are to sent to the graveyard." Titan explained as card slid out of his deck. "My new Archfiend can be as powerful, but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as is. Now lets try this again. Locust Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking's chest burst open unleashing another storm of hungry locusts.

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley complained.

"Go Emergency Provisions!" Jaden announced as his face down flipped up. "This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card on the field, and in return I get a 1000 life points, so I chose my Mirage of Nightmare."

The Mirage of Nightmare card disappeared into pixels, replenishing Jaden's life points.

(Jaden LP: 2000+1000=3000)

(Titan LP: 4000)

Jaden immediately brought his arms up to shield himself from the locusts as they slammed into him.

(Jaden LP: 3000-1000)

(Titan LP: 4000)

"You still stand!" Titan yelled in shock.

Jaden gave a smirk. "As long as I got two good legs."

"HeHeHe." Titan laughed pulling out his Millennium item. "But your legs are not good now with this latest strike on your life points, neither are your arms!"

The Millennium item began to glow brightly and Jaden's right arm began to disappear like his other body parts, leaving his hand connected to a non-existent arm.

"Awww man Big Bro's fading really fast." Syrus noticed looking really concerned.

'Whoa! Talk about hanging on by a limb.' Jaden thought looking at his almost non-existent arms.

"Better make this turn count, if I'm gonna save the girls. Alright I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back E-Hero Avian." Jaden explained retrieving the card from his graveyard. "Now fuse with E-Hero Burstinatrix to create E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200).

The two hero monsters appeared and in a swirl of electricity they merged to create the hero with a dragon arm.

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage!" Jaden ordered.

The Flame Wingman hovered above the Terrorking Archfiend, before shooting flames from its dragon arm destroying the Terrorking into pixels. Jaden smiled his first successful attack.

"Oh by the way did I mention his super power, your beasties won't be the only ones hurting you will too." Jaden stated. "You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

There was electricity sparking all around Titan's body from taking battle damage along with the extra effect damage.

(Jaden LP: 1000)

(Titan LP: 4000-1900)

Titan's right leg and left arm began to disappear, just like Jaden's had when he had taken life point damage.

"Look parts of him are starting to disappear." Syrus noticed.

"Think that could work on my waist-line." Chumley thought aloud.

"It matters not, I have another Desrook Archfiend, I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan said. "There's no escaping him! Rise Terrorking Archfiend!"

Titan discarded the selected card and in a wisp of black smoke the Archfiend appeared again.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden muttered as he drew his next card. "I gotta find a way to get him, but first I haft a to protect my life points with Dark Catapulter (1000/1500)."

A large black metal machine with a red jewel on its forehead, and two rods sticking out of its back appeared in defensive position.

" So c'mon do your worst!" Jaden taunted.

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Titan said smiling wickedly as a new card slid out.

"Especially when this card is in the mix." Titan said as the Terrorking disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend, and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)!" Titan announced.

A new archfiend appeared, it looked almost like the Summoned Skull only its coloring was darker and it looked more sinister-looking.

"You wanted my worst. Well now your gonna it, every last super charged bolt." Titan roared.

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity shocking the Flame Wingman into pixels.

(Jaden LP: 1000-600)

(Titan LP: 1900)

Jaden winced at the force of the attack. 'I've gotta hang on for both Alexis…and Era." Jaden thought.

Titan held up his Millennium as it began to glow. "Look into my Millennium item, and feel yourself drifting further into the shadows." Titan said hypnotically. "You are defeated, your life points are all but gone, soon you will be nothing, but a hollow soulless shell."

Jaden fell to one knee, staring at the Millennium item as it became blurry and distorted.

"Feel yourself drifting… drifting." Titan said lulling Jaden into further unconsciousness.

'I… can't see anymore. What's happening to me…' Jaden thought as he put his head down.

"He can't even stand up now!" Chumley protested.

"Big Bro." Syrus whispered

'HeHeHe, look at him suffering, the shadows are a powerful weapon indeed even the ones in his mind. If only he knew.' Titan smirked mentally.

All of a sudden Jaden's deck started to glow which went unnoticed by everyone in the room. Jaden was kneeling surrounded by darkness, until a chirping noise reached his ears, as his deck glowed and a small orb of light came out. Jaden woke up after the chirping reached him, and he saw the small orb.

'That you…Winged Kuriboh?' Jaden thought.

The light orb kept moving and chirping, and everywhere it moved it illuminated the room showing it in its original state.

'What is it pal? You trying to tell me something?' Jaden asked mentally before feeling and hearing another familiar presence and voice besides Winged Kuriboh's.

'_Jaden? What's wrong?' Reyna asked worried._

'_I'm fading into the Shadow Realm.' Jaden responded._

'_What are you talking about? I can still sense you as if your right next to me.' Reyna explained._

'_Wait, what?' Jaden asked before looking at Winged Kuriboh who was still moving hypnotically._

'Whoa stay still would you. Your gonna hypnotize me more than help me.' Jaden thought.

Winged Kuriboh's light stopped in front of Titan showing that there were never any shadows, the room looked exactly as it was before the duel began. Jaden then realized something important.

'_Looks like you've been had, I haft a to go now, I still haven't found a way out of this basement.' Reyna said before signing off mentally._

'That's it, that's what your trying to tell me!' Jaden thought. 'We're not playing in the shadows, he's playing with my mind.'

With that in mind Jaden stood up with new determination.

"Well no more." Jaden said. "I've got this Shadow Game Scam all figured out."

"Did he say Shadow Game Scam?" Chumley asked surprised at what Jaden just said.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked confused.

"Now let's keep going! My turn!" Jaden yelled with renewed determination as he drew his next card.

'What's happening? Why isn't he scared anymore?' Titan thought confused about Jaden's new-found determination.

As Jaden started his turn the red jewel on Dark Catapulter's forehead gain a small white glow.

"First I'm going to activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard, and for every turn that Catapulter was in defense mode. Then for every card I remove I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" Jaden explained as he removed a card from his graveyard.

"So since he was in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and destroying your Pandemonium field spell. Storm Shower Blast!" Jaden ordered as Dark Catapulter kneeled down and formed a ball of electricity on its back aiming for Titan's field spell zone.

"Uh-Oh!" Titan said knowing what was happening. He quickly raised his duel-disk to protect himself and the energy ball collided into his field spell zone, destroying the statues and lava pool, returning the room to its original state.

Titan clenched his teeth in anger holding up his Millennium item again, "So what? You haven't destroyed this!"

"Just as the Millennium item begins to glow, Jaden grins, "Be careful, what you wish for…cuz you just might get it!"

Jaden tossed his removed card E-Hero Avian at the item hitting it dead center in the eye.

"What did you do?" Titan gasped.

With the item broken, Jaden and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Alright Big Bro! You got your body back!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I never lost it, this whole Shadow Game is a big fake, it was all just hypnosis. A whole bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think that I was losing my soul." Jaden explained. "This guy is a complete sham, I mean he's probably some out of work carny."

"I'm not out of work." Titan protested. " I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want."

"Yeah I'm sure you could, and I'm sure the paper mache millennium item goes over real well the kiddies." Jaden commented.

Titan began to panic, " No! Its real! I'm real!"

"You're nothing, but a sideshow phony." Jaden added.

"You fool! I still have the girls!" Titan reminded.

A look of realization passed over Jaden as he remembered about why he was dueling Titan.

Titan smirked, "The girls!"

"Alexis, Era!" Chumley gasped.

"HeHeHe, that's right imprisoned in the shadows their souls are festering in the dark recesses of the netherworld. This proves this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that!" Titan gloated.

"Besides that you're a dunce?" Jaden retorted. "The walls of this dorm were covered with sketches of the Millennium items and yours would be called the Millennium _Puzzle_ not _Pendent._"

Titan began to sweat, 'Time to get out of here.'

Jaden gave him a serious look, "You don't have Alexis or Era's souls, so give them back and all the other kids you snatched." Jaden ordered.

"Other kids?" Titan asked confused. "I don't know what your talking about."

"And because of that earlier carny comment you can find your friends on your own!" Titan snapped before dropping a smoke ball.

There was a bright flash followed by a cloud of smoke, Titan took the opportunity to take off.

"No way!" Jaden yelled going after Titan. "You're not getting away that easy!"

All of a sudden the jewels on the walls began to light up send beams of light from every direction and combining in the middle of the floor to form a glowing eye.

"Whoa, how did you this trick?" Jaden asked

"I…didn't…" Titan said confused about what was going on.

All of a sudden a swirling vortex of smoke appeared threatening to engulf both duelists, and before either duelist knew what happened the vortex picked up speed and engulfed both duelists in a sphere of sparking darkness.

"Big Bro!" Syrus called.

Inside the sphere of darkness both duelists were having different reactions to being there.

"Oh wow!" Jaden said wonder.

"Ah, what is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked completely freaked out.

"Oh come on, enough tricks!" Jaden said not fooled.

"A trick? I can't do something like this!" Titan defended.

Suddenly little black blobs with faces and little arms began to rain down on both duelists. Titan was immediately engulfed with him screaming for help.

"HELP! There attacking! Jaden save me…! Titan yelled before a blob launched itself into his mouth.

"What in the…" Jaden said confused before he realized he was surrounded and the little blobs were closing in.

Jaden suddenly heard a familiar chirping noise, he looked at his duel-disk and out of the where his deck was set a brown fur ball with wings popped out.

"Whoa! That's weird first I hear you now I see ya. What in the world is going on here?" Jaden asked very confused.

Winged Kuriboh flew down and immediately made them stop advancing on Jaden.

"Way to show'em who's boss Winged Kuriboh." Jaden praised the little monster.

"Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you." Jaden said as blobs enter Titan's body.

"…Jaden…Yuki." Titan said in a possessed tone looking up at Jaden with red eyes.

"The shadows pang for a soul, only one shall survive." Titan continued in a dark voice.

"Oh come on, red contacts?" Jaden said in disbelief. "You really went overboard setting up for this huh?"

"This duel, shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." A possessed Titan explained as the blob creatures backed away to make room for Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200) and Dark Catapulter (1000/1500).

"So your sticking to this Shadow Game business fine by me, at least we get to finish our match." Jaden said taking a card from his deck, and activating his new card.

"I play Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card from my hand, one of my graveyard monsters comes back." Jaden explained discarding his card and picking up his selected monster. "And I chose everyone's favorite golden boy E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), you remember him don't ya."

The electric E-Hero appeared kneeling in a defensive stance.

"Very…well then." Titan rasped, a card sliding out of his deck. "My turn."

"Hold on Mr. Tall, dark, and gruesome." Jaden interrupted. "Without your Pandemonium field spell you gotta pay 500 life points in order to keep that Archfiend on the field."

Titan hunched over as purple smoke began coming out of his mouth.

(Jaden LP: 600)

(Titan LP: 1900-1400)

"500 life points are a small price to pay for a soul, Skull Archfiend attack!"

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity from its mouth, blasting Dark Catapulter into pixels

Causing Jaden to shield himself with his duel-disk.

"Whoa! Your really pulling out all the stops now." Jaden said still believing the place to be a trick.

"Now I place one card face down and summon the Desrook Archfiend (1100/1800) in attack mode to end my turn." Titan said in a dark tone.

A boney-tower shaped monster with four legs and a creepy grinning face appeared.

Kuriboh turned and chirped at Jaden.

"Don't worry Kuriboh I'm totally still in this duel." Jaden reassured the little duel monster. "Here goes!" Jaden drew a new card beginning his turn and forming a plan with his new card.

'They say the best defense is a good offense, and what's cool about this card is it lets me do both.' Jaden thought putting his plan into action.

"Sparkman I'm putting you in attack mode, and arming you with Spark Blaster." Jaden announced as a high-tech gun with wires attached to Sparkman appeared.

"So be it change the battle mode of my Skull Archfiend his 1200 defense should make for an early conquest unless…the spin roulette should stop you." Titan said impassively as the roulette reappeared.

"Sorry, but he's not the one I'll be using the Spark Blaster on." Jaden said. "In fact he's not going to use it yet! Sparkman attack Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!"

The Sparkman fired a stream of lightning to the Desrook, turning him into pixels.

(Jaden LP: 600)

(Titan LP: 1400-900)

"Next I'll use the Spark Blaster on the Sparkman himself!" Jaden said as the Sparkman used his weapon to change his stance to defending.

"Coward! First you use your Sparkman to attack my life points and then switch him to defense mode." Titan berated. "But it matters not, nothing can protect you from this the trap card Battle Scarred now the 500 life points per turn not only effects me, but you as well."

(Jaden LP: 600-100)

(Titan LP: 900-400)

"This is bad I won't be able to last another turn." Jaden groaned.

The little blob creatures began to move forward again before Winged Kuriboh chased them away.

"Don't worry Winged Kuriboh buddy. It's all good we still have Sparkman." Jaden said with confidence.

"I think not, Skull Archfiend attack that peon! Blast Storm of fury!" Titan ordered. "Next I play a facedown and activate the spell card Double Spell, now by discarding one of the spell cards in my hand I can use one of the spell cards in your graveyard." Titan explained as he discarded a spell card from his hand into the graveyard zone.

"And I select Emergency Provisions now by selecting one meaningless card I regain 1000 life points."

Emergency Provisions appeared in Titan's hand, as a facedown card on his field disappeared activating the spell card.

(Jaden LP: 100)

(Titan LP: 400+1000=1400)

"Your fate is sealed, you've not a single card in your hand, and Battle Scarred will take the last of your life points next turn." Titan reminded. "Soon you'll all the other students I've taken."

The little blob creatures made another go for Jaden only to be fended off by Winged Kuriboh.

"Better make this turn count, cuz either it'll be my last." Jaden said aloud. "So here I go! I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)."

A short hero covered in blue armor with a white cape, with a water pack on his back, and a water hose attached to his arm.

"Now Bubbleman will just burst if he's all alone, so if he's the only card left in my hand when he's summoned then I'm allowed to summon another monster." Jaden explained. "Also if he's the only card on the field when summoned I get to draw two more cards." Jaden paused to draw two more cards and he looked them over. "Well whaddaya know I just drew his favorite Bubble Shuffle, okay so its actually a two step so here's how it goes: I get to put my monster and one of yours in defense mode and then I get to summon a new Hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your spell card useless." Titan reminded as the roulette appeared again. "If the roulette lands on a 1, 3, or a 6, your Bubble Shuffle fails to activate."

"Oh, I've had bad luck with that thing." Jaden complained.

The roulette spun around for a while before coming to a stop on the number two.

"What? A two?" Titan yelled shocked as Bubble Shuffle's effect activated switching Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend to defense.

Jaden punched the air. "Finally I win!" Jaden cheered for finally winning the roulette gamble.

"Let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to E-Hero Blade Edge (2600/1800)!"

A gold armored hero with a pointed face, two horns coming out of the sides of its head,

a green jewel embedded in it's forehead, and a pair of blades attached to each arm.

"I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp!' well your right. He so sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster all extra damage is dealt to you." Jaden said. "Now Blade Edge show'em how you got your name. Slice and Dice attack!"

The golden armored hero extended his blades and sliced right through the Skull Archfiend like it was nothing. Titan stepped back looking shocked as gashes began appearing all over his monster before it exploded.

(Jaden LP: 100)

(Titan LP: 1400-0)

"NOOO!" Titan yelled as he slumped forward and the little blob creatures turned on him and begun to engulf him, until only his head was the only thing out.

"Get them off me! Tell…my kids…I love them!" Titan pleaded before there was nothing left of him.

"Wow, now those are some sweet special effects…so realistic." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh chirped at him revealing a small opening in the darkness.

Jaden looked at his monster, then at the opening. "Think that's the way out? Good enough for me." Jaden said. "Let's make tracks."

Back outside Chumley and Syrus were anxiously waiting for Jaden to come back from wherever he was taken. Suddenly out of the dome Jaden came tumbling right along with Winged Kuriboh.

"Big Bro!" Syrus cried out.

"You okay?" Chumley asked

"Never better guys." Jaden reassured.

"So what happened?" Chumley asked

Before Jaden could respond the dome began to shrink, imploding on itself causing the three duelists to duck for cover, as electricity began sparking all over and a huge gust of wind began to blow almost knocking over the girls' coffins. Jaden went over to both coffins and struggled to hold them from being blown away. The small storm finally ended when the dome exploded into sparkling particles. Jaden stood up clapping, "Awesome I wonder what he does for an encore!" Jaden said excitedly. "Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes."

"Magic Trick?" Syrus quickly asked. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it was all a bunch a mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Though I'd give my entire deck to know how he did it." Jaden said scratching his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Mmmn." A feminine voice moaned.

The small moan quickly drew the attention of the three Slifers to the two coffins were they noticed that Era was slowly waking up.

"Mmmn…" Era moaned her eyesight was a bit blurry upon waking up, but once her eyesight cleared she saw the three Slifers staring at her worriedly.

"Hey, so what happened?" Era asked a bit hazy on the details.

"You and Alexis were kidnapped by a fake Shadow Duelist, trying to bait me and Reyna into dueling him in exchange for you two." Jaden explained to the girl while untying her wrists.

"That's right, he kidnapped us and tied us up in these coffins to lure you and Reyna out here." Era remembered as the boys helped her out of the coffin.

"Speaking of Reyna, where is she?" Era asked noticing that her other brunette female friend was nowhere to be seen.

"We got separated." Chumley said.

"Well how did that happen?" Era asked.

"She fell through a hole in the floor." Syrus explained. "She said that she wasn't injured and to go one ahead to rescue you and Alexis."

"Well what are we waiting for we have to find her." Era said wanting to help her friends.

"No you three untie Alexis and get out of here, while I go find Reyna. After all I have a better chance of finding my sister than you guys." Jaden said.

"How are you going to find her?" Era asked confused.

"Twin instinct." Jaden said simply before running off, leaving behind Chumley, Era, and Syrus to take care of Alexis.

"Come on lets get Alexis out of here." Era said moving toward Alexis' coffin and untying her, and between Era and Syrus they got Alexis onto Chumley's back.

The group began making their way out of the Abandoned Dorm to wait for Jaden to return with Reyna so that they could get away from here.

Back with Jaden , he was making his way down the next lower-level where Reyna was sure to be after falling.

'Come on where are you?' Jaden thought running further into the dark hall with his mind set on finding his sister.

**To be continued…**

Author Notes:

Sorry for the late update, I've had family visiting all this summer, so they've taken almost all my writing time.


	8. Chapter 8 Return of the Shadow Realm 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

**Speaking**Shadow figure speaking

**Chapter 8 Attack of the Shadow Realm Part 3**

_Last Time: "You three get out of here with Alexis, I'll go look for Reyna." Jaden said as he went running further into the dorm._

_**Present Time:**_

In the basement level of the Abandoned Dorm Reyna was walking around, searching for a way out. She had just talk to Jaden via their twin telepathy, but she hasn't reconnected with him since.

"This sucks!" Reyna complained from not being able to find her way out of the dorm.

Reyna was walking through another hallway, when she hit something with her foot.

"Hey what's this." Reyna said pointing her flashlight to the floor, and picking up the item.

The item she picked up was a photograph, Reyna's eyes widen when she saw who's image was in the picture.

"What's his photo doing here?" Reyna wondered.

Reyna pocketed the image in her pockets, before continuing on her way unaware of the presence making its towards her.

When Reyna reached the end of hallway, she was looking to the left and to the right.

"Where to go left or right?" Reyna asked herself before putting her flashlight on the floor and giving it a whirl to decide which path to take, when the flashlight stopped spinning it pointed to the left.

"So left it is." Reyna said walking down the left hallway.

Over with Jaden, he was running through the hallway of the abandoned dorm searching through the rooms in the hallway, he tried to reconnect with Reyna through their twin telepathy, but was unable to something was wrong with that, at least that's what his big brother instinct told him and caused him to speed up. When he got to the fork in the hallway he went to the right instead.

As Reyna continued down the left hallway, she came upon a single wooden door right at the end of the hallway. Reyna believing that the door was an alternative exit hurriedly went through it, but her hopes were brought down when she realize it was a storage room of some kind there were file cabinets, instead of leaving the room. Reyna decided to investigate the room, seeing if there was any information on the missing students disappearance. Reyna walked over to the cabinets, opened them and found student files. Reyna looked over some of the files and saw that some of the students that went missing weren't even being housed in this dorm.

Reyna was going through the files when she came upon a familiar name,

"Rhodes…Hey, this is Alexis' brother!" Reyna said. "Let's see Atticus Rhodes, Dorm: Advance Obelisk, Deck: Red Eyes."

Reyna continued reading through information till she was done reading, and moved on to reading the information in another missing student's file.

"Brooke Rivers, she was one of the best students before she disappeared." Reyna said as a menacing shadow figure made its way toward the room Reyna was in.

"Let's see where's Yu-" Reyna began before a frantic bird screech cut her off

"Huh? Who's there?" Reyna yelled getting up quickly forgetting about the file she was going to look for.

All of the sudden the shadows in the room started to expand covering the whole room.

"Holy-" Reyna was about to yell before the shadows completely enveloped the room making a dome similar to the one Jaden was in.

"Oh, crap what happened?" Reyna asked looking around the inside of the dome, there was purple lightning sparking all around, and the inside was a combination of magenta, blue, and black.

On the outside, in the opposite hallway Jaden had come across a dead-end.

"Awww great, a dead-end, should've gone to the left." Jaden complained before a soft chirping sound made its way to his ears.

"Huh? Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked as the furry winged spirit appeared in front of him and started flying the direction of the left hallway.

"Lead the way Kuriboh!" Jaden said running after his spirit.

After a few minutes of running Jaden came upon the same Shadow Realm dome he was in recently.

"Damn, does this mean that Reyna is in a Shadow Duel?" Jaden asked the Kuriboh that gave a small chirp and nod in response.

"I'm coming!" Jaden yelled running right at the dome only for him to just appear on the opposite side.

"Huh?" Jaden said with a confused look on his as ran back through the dome only to appear back at the entrance of the room. Kuriboh's chirping reached Jaden, as he faced his monster spirit.

"Your saying all I can do is wait for to win the duel." Jaden said.

'Damn.' Jaden cursed mentally as he clenched his fist worriedly.

'Come on Rey, if I got out of there, then so can you.' Jaden encouraged mentally.

Meanwhile inside the dome the same blob creatures that Jaden had encountered had started appearing and immediately began surrounding Reyna from every side.

"Okay, this totally freaky." Reyna said completely freaked, as she tried to back away only to see the unknown creatures in back of her.

"Oh great." Reyna said as her deck started to glow, and a familiar bird screech.

Reyna looked at her deck only to see a familiar wind bird fly out of her deck, and land on her shoulder. The bird then landed in front of her and flared out his wings to full-length and let out a loud screech in a show of intimidation, which worked as the blob creatures immediately backed off.

"Whoa! I'm seeing things." Reyna said rapidly blinking her eyes. "First I hear you now I see you."

The Stealth Bird turned to her and gave a comforting screech.

**My, my, your just like the other boys, they had spirits protecting them too.**

In front of Reyna appeared a shadow figure with red eyes.

**The shadows hunger for your soul, as the previous soul was inadequate**.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna questioned unsure as to what this shadow wanted.

**That other boy from the previous duel had a soul just like yours, so dark and yet so bright, and the shadows now hunger for your soul**.

"Whoa! Hold up a minute, my soul is not up for grabs. You want it, then come and duel me for it!" Reyna challenged activating her duel-disk

**Perfect**.

The Shadow smirked as from his arm appeared a black duel-disk with red monster card zones and the blob creatures backed away making a space for the duel.

"Game On!" Reyna declared.

(Reyna LP: 4000)

(Shadow LP: 4000)

**I'll start. **The Shadow drew his sixth card.

**I'll start with Bau the Black Dog Beast **(1800/1200) **in attack mode and set one card facedown**.

A large black wolf with gold eyes wearing purple shoulder pads with spikes coming out of it appeared howling.

"Alright then my go!" Reyna said drawing her sixth card. "Let's bring a little light into this duel with E-Hero Voltic (1000/1500) in attack mode!"

A warrior wearing a purple body suit with gold outlines with white knee pads, and a thunderbolt on the front of its helmet appeared.

**You must not truly value your soul, if your playing a monster weaker than my Bau**. The Shadow taunted the weak play.

"Who said I was done? Next I play the equip card Voltic Spear giving my E-Hero an additional 1000 attack points ." Reyna explained. (EHV: 1000-2000/1500)

The E-Hero's attack points increased as a lightning shaped sword appeared in his hand.

"What were you saying about my Voltic not being strong enough to take on your Bau, but from where I'm looking looks my Voltic can take him out." Reyna said.

"And that's exactly what he'll do!" Reyna exclaimed

E-Hero Voltic took the initiative and charged Bau, Voltic leapt into the air with his sword pointed down, but before the sword made contact a black mist appeared protecting Bau from the attack.

"What happened?" Reyna explained as Voltic returned to her side.

**I activated my Dark Mist trap card which can be activated when you declare an attack, I send any number of Dark monsters from deck to negate the attack. I'll sending two cards. **

"Great…" Reyna grumbled. "I lay one card face down and call it a turn.

**Very well, I draw, and I think "I'll activate a field spell that best suit's the atmosphere of this place, the Mystic Plasma Zone.**

A swirling vortex of dark purple clouds, with lightning striking in random spots.

**All dark type monsters gain 500 extra attack points, but they lose 400 defense points.**

Bau howled as he was filled with dark energy. (B: 1800-2300/1200-800)

**Looks like Bau is now the top dog, go sic that E-Hero.**

Bau charged the E-Hero with teeth flashing, with the intent to deliver a kill bite.

"I don't think so, Go Negate Attack!" Reyna said as a swirling vortex appeared in front of E-Hero Voltic, and Bau slammed right into the vortex and was pushed back.

"Your battle phase is over." Reyna said.

**Very well I shall lay two cards face down, and let you go.**

A set card appeared at the Shadow's feet, and the little blob creatures made another attempt to get at Reyna, but were immediately stopped by the Stealth Bird who immediately snapped its beak at the creatures forcing them to back away.

"Way to show'em who's boss." Reyna praised the blue bird.

**Hmn, you really are just like those other boys.**

"What are talking about?" Reyna questioned.

**There were 2 human boys before you, that had a duel monster spirit do the same thing yours is doing, unfortunately the first boy fell to the shadows all because he refused to leave his friends behind.**

"What happened to the other boy?" Reyna asked curiously.

**He managed to win the duel and get away, but you won't be so fortunate now make your move.**

"Alright then, my move!" Reyna declared drawing her next card and looking over the cards in her hand.

'Not much I can do, especially with that Dark Mist card in play maybe Pot of Greed can help.' Reyna thought.

"Okay I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." Reyna explained as a green pot with blue outlines and a grinning face appeared, 2 cards slid out of the jar before it shattered.

"I play Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding 1 card Bau is destroyed." Reyna said as she deposited one of her cards into the graveyard.

A set of bandages erupted from the ground heading toward Bau.

**It's all for naught, because I activate Dark Illusion, to negate your spell.**

An illusory version of Bau appeared howling loudly causing the bandages to disintegrate before they reached the real Bau.

"I was sure that would work." Reyna grimaced as her plan backfired.

"I'll just summon E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and set one card face down, and call it a turn."

**Now then my draw, I'll summon Witch's Apprentice **(550/500** in attack mode.**

A red haired woman wearing a blue hat and dress with white wings coming from her back appeared holding her broom in front of her.

**My little witch has a special effect, she raises the atk of every dark type monster by 500 points and all light attributes lose 400 points.**

The witch spread some dust around herself and Bau, increasing their power, the witch also felt an increase from the Mystic Plasma Zone.

(B: 2300-2800/800)

(WA: 550-1550/500-100)

The witch then threw dust at Voltic causing him to sag as he lost power (EHV: 2000-1600/1500)

**Now Bau go sic Clayman.**

The black dog went again with his canines flashing.

"I don't think so I activate the trap Hero Barrier, when an E-Hero is targeted I can negate the attack." Reyna explained as Bau skidded to a stop as a barrier appeared around the two E-Heroes.

**It doesn't matter, because I can still activate this devastating trap card Eradicator Epidemic Virus, now by sacrificing 1 Dark type monster with 2500 or more atk I can chose to either target the spells or trap cards in your deck and I'll chose the spell cards in your deck.**

Bau howled at the non existent sky before it exploded sending a deadly virus over Reyna's field, hand, and deck.

Reyna watched in horror as Voltic's spear turned black and disintegrated returning his atk strength to normal. (EHV: 1600-1000/1500)

The virus also destroyed the spells in her hand, leaving her with only one card.

**Don't worry this effect will end after three turns, think you can last that long?**

"You bet I can!" Reyna scowled.

'Great I'm fighting with half a deck, without my spells I can't fusion summon my best monsters or power them up. The only good thing is this is that the effect ends after three turns.'

**Before I end my turn I think I'll let my Witch's Apprentice deal some damage.**

The witch began flying on her broomstick stopping directly over E-Hero Voltic and began sprinkling some dust over him causing him to explode into pixels.

(Reyna LP: 4000-3450)

(Shadow LP: 4000)

**I'll just leave it at that seeing as I just crippled your deck.**

'Time to get my game on.' Reyna thought drawing her next card, but as she drew her card she noticed that her wrist wasn't looking physical, it looked very transparent.

"Hey! What's going on?" Reyna demanded

The Shadow chuckled darkly before answering **That's the power of a Shadow Game, every time life points are lost, the shadows claim a piece of you.**

"Great your collecting my soul, before this duel is even over well I got plenty of life points left." Reyna snapped.

**Before you continue your turn all spell cards you draw are affected by the virus.**

"That's just great." Reyna complained.

The recently drawn Polymerization, that she had just drawn was now useless, as the border turned an ashy color and Reyna sent it to the graveyard.

"I settle for setting last card face down, and ending my turn." Reyna said with a frown as her was now empty.

**Not much you can do without any spells to power your monsters up.**

The Shadow taunted evilly enjoying the situation as he drew a card from his deck.

**Here how about a little help with Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw up to six cards, there you go now you have a new hand use it wisely.**

The Shadow drew five cards as Reyna drew a complete set and immediately one of the cards turned ashy, it was Monster Reborn.

**I activate the spell Fiend's Sanctuary to summon one Metal Fiend Token **(100/100)**,** **but it won't be around for long as I sacrifice it to summon King of Yamimaki **( 2000/1530)**.**

The small metal ball bearing token disappeared in a wisp of darkness and another larger monster appeared, it had reddish brown skin with dark brown shoulder pads with spikes coming out of it with matching wrist guards, on its head was a green helmet covering its eyes with no visible eyes were noticed, around its waist was a green belt with spikes also coming out, and its hands armed with sharp claws that could inflict serious damage.

**With the power of my witch and Mystic Plasma Zone, that Clayman will be reduced to rubble, but before that let's get rid of your protection.**

Yamimaki roared as the witch and Mystic Plasma Zone increased its power. (KOY: 2000-3000/1530-1130). Before the fiend charged forward a gust of wind blew away Reyna's face down card, Mirror Gate was shattered and the fiend tore Clayman into ribbons.

**Now it's the witch's turn to attack directly.**

The Witch's Apprentice got on her broom and threw magic dust at Reyna causing her to cough.

(Reyna LP: 3450-1900)

**Had enough of yet? I'll give you a sporting chance and let you go as I lay one card face down.**

One reverse card appeared behind the King of Yamimaki and Witch's Apprentice.

Reyna noticed that more of her body was looking transparent than before.

Meanwhile outside the dome Jaden was waiting anxiously while Winged Kuriboh chirped reassuringly.

'C'mon Baby Sis, you can do it.' Jaden thought since their bond felt very weak.

Back inside the dome with more of her life points gone the little blob creatures made another attempt at Reyna, but were immediately stopped by a charging Stealth Bird lashing out its taloned feet, which immediately caused them to back off.

"Thanks for keeping them at bay pal." Reyna praised.

'This is just great I'm half way behind in this duel, but I won't give up, so long as I have life points and cards in my deck I can still win.' Reyna thought confidently.

"My go!" Reyna drew her sixth card, thankfully it wasn't a spell card.

"Alright I'll start by summoning E-Hero Heat (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

In a burst of flames appeared the male fire hero.

"And I'll use him to attack Witch's Apprentice!" Reyna ordered as E-Hero Heat charged forward with his fists becoming inflamed.

"Oh and before I forget E-Hero Heat's atk points increase by 200 for every E-Hero on the field including himself. (EHH: 1600-1800/1200)."

Heat's fire grew stronger as he delivered a flaming punch, knocking the witch out.

'He didn't activate Dark Mist?' Reyna thought curiously. "He's getting cocky.'

(Reyna LP: 1900)

(Shadow LP: 4000-3750)

"And don't forget with Witch's Apprentice gone King of Yamimaki loses 500 atk points." Reyna said triumphantly.

(KOY: 3000-2500/1130)

**It makes no difference King of Yamimaki is still strong enough to take out the Heat.**

"We'll see about that I'll lay 3 cards face down and end my turn." Reyna said.

**Now its my turn I draw, and summon Plague Wolf **(1000/1000) **in attack mode.**

From the darkness appeared a gray decaying wolf with parts of its bones exposed, one blood shot eye, another eye a milky white color, and drool coming from its mouth. It howled at the non existent sky.

"Ewww that thing looks gross." Reyna grimaced at the sight of the wolf.

**Now my Plague Wolf reaps the effects of the Mystic Plasma Zone raising his strength by 500, and I activate his special effect doubling his atk points until the end phase of the turn.**

Plague Wolf howled as its body was filled with dark energy. (PW: 1000-3000/1000-600)

"Oh crap." Reyna murmured.

**Now Plague Wolf attack Heat.**

The zombie wolf charged at Heat, with a rabid look on its face.

"I don't think so I activate Mirror Force! Now all your monsters are destroyed." Reyna said.

The Plague Wolf ran right smack into a mirror barrier causing the barrier to shatter and the pieces to destroy both Plague Wolf and King of Yamimaki.

The Shadow didn't seem too bothered .

**You've played into my hand by gathering dark type monsters into my graveyard because now I can special summon the Dark Armed Dragon **(2800/1000).

A dark version of the Armed Dragon Lv. 10 appeared it had red eyes, black armor, grayish skin and a spiked club tail appeared.

The dark dragon immediately absorbed the Mystic Plasma Zone's power. (DAD: 2800-3300/1000-600).

**Do not worry I'll spare you for now, I want to extend your suffering a little longer so I'll set this card face down.**

'Better make this turn count otherwise it'll probably be my last, deck don't fail me.' Reyna thought drawing what could possibly be her last card.

"Okay I can do this I summon E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode."

**I activate my trap Hidden Soldiers, now that you've normal summoned a monster I can special summon 1 level 4 or below monster, I choose Death Wolf **(1200/1200).

A purple wolf with red eyes, two sharp fangs protruding from its lower jaw appeared. The new dark monster drew strength from the darkness. (1200-1700/1200-800)

**Another of my traps activates Dark Soul Union, when a dark type monster has been special summoned the monster is sacrificed and it's atk points are transferred to another dark monster on my field, like the Dark Armed Dragon**.

The Death Wolf disappeared into a dark mist which was absorbed into the Dark Armed Dragon causing his strength to grow. (DAD: 3300-5000/600)

'Okay I maybe in some major trouble.' Reyna thought sweat dropping. 'I won't lose.'

"I'm not done with my turn." Reyna continued. " I activate my face down Alternate Fusion by sending two monsters on my field to the graveyard to fusion summon E-Hero The Shining (2600/2100)."

In a flash of light both E-Heroes Heat and Sparkman were gone, from the ceiling came an exceedingly bright light which caused all the dark occupants to recede, out of the light descended an androgynous figure as tall as Terra Firma. The new hero wore a white body suit with gold outlines, a red jewel in its chest, its helmet covered its eyes, and coming from its back was a ring in the form of the sun.

"E-Hero The Shining attacks Dark Armed Dragon!" Reyna ordered

The Shining's ring began glowing brightly, and he aimed for Dark Armed Dragon.

**Hmn, what a foolish and risky move, it seems as though the shadows have claimed your mind.**

"My mind is still intact, I activate my other trap Hero Teamwork!" Reyna said. "When an E-Hero on my side of the field is facing a monster who's atk strength is 2000 points or more than his own, I can remove any number of E-Heroes from my graveyard to have their atk points added to The Shining. Also The Shining's special effect is activated he gains 300 additional atk points for every E-Hero removed monster. The only negative about this card is that the monster this card is used is destroyed and removed from play."

(EHTS:2600-8800/2100)

"So take out Dark Armed Dragon!" Reyna yelled as The Shining released the energy accumulated onto Dark Armed Dragon, who tried to resist the light but was ultimately overwhelmed. The light attack from The Shining continued onto The Shadow and blob creatures who screeched in pain as they disintegrated, but not before The Shadow said something very ominously .

** No matter what you say or think your soul and those boys' souls are dark, and the three of you will destroy everything.**

(Reyna LP: 1900)

(Shadow LP: 3750-0)

Reyna had a chill go down her spine from hearing those ominous words, before letting out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that's over and my body's back to normal."

As Reyna looked over her body to make sure that her body was really there, the Stealth Bird flew over to a small light and screeched at his duelist.

"What is it pal?" Reyna asked as the Stealth Bird revealed the opening.

"Hey a way out, let's get out of here!" Reyna said running through the opening with Stealth Bird following close behind.

Outside the dome Jaden saw a small opening appear and a familiar face followed by a blue wind bird that he recognized as a Stealth Bird came out of the opening.

"Reyna!" Jaden yelled as he ran over to his dazed twin.

"I'm okay." Reyna reassured as Jaden gave her a look-over.

Soon the dome began rapidly imploding just like the dome Jaden had previously been in.

"Get down!" Jaden yelled as they both ducked when the dome finally exploded leaving just leaving sparkles.

"That was close." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird appeared on their duelists' shoulders.

"Hey, Jay why's there a Winged Kuriboh on your shoulder?" Reyna asked noticing the brown fur ball.

"Huh?" Jaden said looking at his shoulder, and then at Reyna.

"I'm guessing the same reason you have a Stealth Bird on your shoulder." Jaden responded.

"Yeah, he showed up during my duel with some weird type of shadow." Reyna explained.

"Me too, but my duel was with a scammer." Jaden explained. "Now let's get out of here, everyone's waiting.

Jaden and Reyna got up and left, walking for awhile till they reached the exit. When they came out to the forest they were met by Chumley, Syrus, and Era who were questioning them.

"Are you all right ?" Syrus asked.

"What happened? Chumley asked.

"Where did you go?" Era asked.

"I'm fine, I got into a duel, and I was stuck in the basement." Reyna answered in order.

"So what are we going to do about Sleeping Beauty over there?" Reyna asked gesturing toward the sleeping Alexis.

I guess we should try to wake her." Era suggested. "Hey wake up…"

Era nudged Alexis causing her to slowly wake up.

"Mmmn." Alexis moaned.

When Alexis woke up she found herself surrounded by Jaden, Reyna, Chumley, Syrus, and Era.

"Where am I?" Alexis questioned.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Jaden said.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" Alexis demanded.

"Hey, now what kind of thank you was that?" Jaden asked taken aback by Alexis' question. "We're here, because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsels' in distress."

"Oh yeah that strange man snatched Era and me." Alexis remembered.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Era asked.

"We heard your screams and followed it, before we got split up." Reyna explained.

"That's right we found your cards and this." Jaden said as he handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber card and a framed picture and Syrus handed Era her Harpie Lady card.

"Oh, this is…my brother. This is the first trace of him I've had of him in a long time." Alexis explained with a sad look.

Meanwhile Reyna was debating with herself on whether or not, she should tell him what she had discovered in the basement area of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Hey guys, when I was down in the basement I came upon a room and it had all the files of the missing students, including yours Alexis." Reyna said watching Alexis gasp in surprise.

"There were students that had gone missing, who weren't even apart of the Abandoned Dorm." Reyna explained stopping to take a breather.

"I find it pretty suspicious, that their files are in the Abandoned Dorm, rather than the school's main files." Reyna voiced her opinion.

"Makes you wonder how Duel Academy has explained it to the rest of the world." Era added.

"We want to let you know we wanna help you find your brother Alexis, that's why we brought it to you." Jaden said. "Plus we can't have you getting locked up into any more tombs."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked.

Everyone turned to look at Jaden for his answer, but before he could answer sunlight started appearing over the tree tops.

"Uh-Oh, sun's started to rise. We better get back before they notice we're gone." Jaden said.

"See ya later." Reyna said.

"Bye girls." Syrus said.

"See ya later." Chumley added.

"See ya in class." Jaden said. "And if anyone asks we were never here."

The four Slifer students took off running toward their dorm.

"But you were here, and now I might be able to find my brother." Alexis said to herself.

"C'mon Alexis we should be getting back, before anyone notices we're gone." Era said.

The two girls quietly made their way back to their own dorm.

Sometime after both groups were back in their respective dorms, Dr. Crowler was walking down the hallways of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Those Slifers must be beaten, and trembling with fear." Dr. Crowler said with sick glee.

"Come out Shadow Duelist, I want to hear every single detail, every scream of terror.

Dr. Crowler then noticed something on the floor and picked it up. "Oh what's this? It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card, he would never leave this behind unless…" Dr. Crowler murmured realization sinking in.

"He lost!" Dr. Crowler shrieked. "But I can still expel them for trespassing all I have to do is involve the DAS."

Once the four Slifers were back at the dorm, after sneaking in quietly as they could so as not to get caught, Syrus and Chumley went straight to bed dead tired from all the excitement. Jaden and Reyna hung around outside whispering quietly.

"Jaden, there's something else I found in the basement besides the files."

"What?" Jaden asked.

Reyna pulled out the picture she had found from her vest pocket. "This."

Jaden's eyes widen when he saw who it was. "No way."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9 We're Expelled!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

**Chapter 9 We're Expelled?**

_Last Time: Reyna had found a photo with an image of someone she knows, and is then caught in a duel for her soul. She is able to later beat the Shadows despite her deck being crippled by the Eradicator Epidemic Virus, and finally was able to join up again with her friends to show Jaden what she had found._

_**Present Time:**_

"No, he can't be one of the missing students." Jaden said leaning against the railing of the Slifer Dorm.

The photo that Reyna had shown him had the image of a boy in his teens, he had brown hair in the same style as Jaden with his front bangs layered and spiked upwards and had bronze tips. The boy had brown eyes and he had a stern expression on his face.

"I know I don't want to believe it either, especially after mom and dad said that he was dueling abroad, and he'd sent us letters to gives an update on his progress." Reyna said with her back towards the railing.

"You didn't find his file in the basement?" Jaden asked.

Reyna shook her head, "No, I didn't get a chance to look for it, before I got into a duel."

"Then can't really assume that our brother is one of the missing students till we find his file among the other missing students." Jaden yawned out that last part.

"Let's go to bed." Reyna said yawning.

"Good night." Both twins said at the same time before going to their respective rooms.

At the Duel Academy light house stood two figures, one was a boy he had dark teal hair and steel eyes, and a serious look on his face. He wore a white long sleeved Obelisk jacket with blue trimmings that had tails and dark blue pants. That person was Zane Truesdale the Kaiser of Duel Academy. The second figure was a girl she had waist length blonde hair with layered bangs that curved away from her face, she had forest-green eyes, a calm-looking face, she was wearing a white long sleeved Obelisk jacket with blue trimmings and two tails it had a belt around the waist to keep the jacket in place, underneath the jacket was a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, she also wore a blue skirt with black knee-length stockings with blue knee-length blue boots with black trimmings, and wrist-length black fingerless gloves, this person was Alexandria Aarons the Kaiserin of Duel Academy as well.

Alexandria or Alex as she normally liked to be called was conversing or more like lecturing Zane on a sensitive subject.

"You know Zane in the entire four days that the freshmen have been here you have not once mentioned your little brother." Alex said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said bluntly.

"You really are cold to your own brother, you know Hayden was never like that he talked the world of his little brother and sister." Alex pointed out while Zane just kept staring out at the ocean.

Alex just sighed before continuing, "You know I heard that Hayden's little brother and sister are here."

Zane continued to say nothing.

Tired of the lack of response and emotion, Alexandria left leaving Zane to his thoughts but not before thinking, 'I wish Hayden was here, maybe then he'd duel some sense into Zane.'

While Zane was staring out at the ocean his thoughts drifted to his missing friend

_Flashback:_

_A younger 16 year old was standing by the lighthouse, beside him was another boy with brown hair styled like Jaden's with the front bangs layered and spiked upwards with bronze tips and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue Obelisk jacket with black outlines, underneath he wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants, and black sneakers, he was Hayden Yuki, and right now he was talking at Zane rather than with him._

"_You know, Zane the way you treat your little brother is actually doing more harm than good." Hayden said._

"_What do you know?" Zane said bluntly._

"_I know because I have my own little brother and sister." Hayden pointed out. "And even though they make mistakes in dueling, I let them learn from their mistakes rather than chew them out like you did to your brother when he tried to use Power Bond."_

_Zane didn't say anything, he just stared out at the ocean._

"_He should be allowed to make his own mistakes without your criticism." Hayden pointed out._

"_You know, my little brother and sister are coming to Duel Academy next year, will your brother be signing up too?" Hayden asked._

"_Yes, but he shouldn't bother to.' Zane said in a monotone voice._

"_Zane, again with that, if your brother wants to be a duelist he should able to do so without his big brother saying he can't do it." Hayden scolded with a glare._

_Zane turned to look at him and he saw a pair of defiant brown eyes narrowed at him._

"_Hmph, you don't know him like I do." Zane said coldly._

"_Whatever Zane , you maybe an older brother, but you don't know how to act like one." Hayden said with equal coldness, before walking away._

_End of Flashback_

Zane heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't turn to acknowledge it. The person coming toward him was none other than Alexis Rhodes.

"Zane? What are you doing out here?" Alexis asked.

"I just felt like being alone." Zane plainly said.

"I thought you'd feel less alone with your little brother here." Alexis said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said plainly.

Early next morning, an army styled truck carrying soldiers was heading toward the Slifer Red Dorm. When it reached the dorm all the soldiers marched up the stairs loudly, Professor Banner came out of his dorm wearing grey pajamas with Pharaoh beside him.

"Aren't you children a little to be playing soldiers, how about a nice quiet game of charades?" Banner asked yawning it.

It was until he saw the soldiers that he realized what was going on.

"Oh no! It's the Disciplinary Action Squad, they only show up when a student has been really bad. And it looks like there heading toward Jaden and Reyna's room.

Up on the top floor of the Slifer Dorm a woman wearing a green beret and military uniform with a black cape was standing in front of Jaden's room, while in front of Reyna's door was a man with a similar uniform as the woman minus the cape, but with a pin that showed that he was second-in-command of the Disciplinary Action Squad.

Inside both rooms all four Slifers were sleeping peacefully until forceful knocks were heard along with:

"Open up! Open this door right now! Or we'll bust it down!" A woman's voice ordered.

Jaden sat up still half asleep before murmuring "Is that so? You and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army!" The same voice yelled.

That got Jaden's immediate attention as he got out of bed immediately to open up to see an angry military woman.

"You must be Jaden, that must be Reyna, and finally I take it that's Syrus Truesdale." The woman said looking over to her second-in-command who had Reyna outside in her pajamas, before looking inside the room and seeing Syrus inside.

"Now the three of you get dressed! You're all under campus arrest." The woman said in an authorative voice.

"Huh? What gives?" Reyna asked as the military man who had interrupted her sleeping time just told her the same thing that Jaden had just been told.

"Yeah. What'd we do?" Jaden asked.

"That all be made clear at the interrogation." The woman said.

The next thing you knew all three Slifers were loaded up into the same army truck that the DAS arrived in and were driven to the main building. Once inside the main building the three Slifers were led to a large circular room, that had about five large screens, three of them had Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, the Head of the DAS, and the other screens had two unfamiliar faculty members.

"What? Suspended?" All three Slifers yelled.

"Yes, that's what I'd suggest. We received an anonymous letter from a faculty member who states that you three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm, which is strictly forbidden therefore the three of you must be punished and an example be set for all students." The DAS woman said.

"Now, what kind of an example would we be setting, that we are a bunch cold-hearted tyrants." Crowler said with false kindness. "I say that we arrange something more sporting."

"Sporting?" Jaden said confused. "What'd ya mean by that?"

" Well Jaden…you and Syrus team up and tag duel." Crowler suggested. "Win and your free to go…lose and your expelled."

"Tag duel? Sweetness!" Jaden cheered.

Syrus looked at Jaden with a look of fear and disagreement. "B-but Big Bro he said if we lose we'll be expelled." Syrus whispered fearfully.

"And as for you Ms. Yuki, you'll duel on your own with only 4000 life points but the same conditions; win you go free, lose and your expelled." Crowler explained looking down on Reyna.

"Fine, I love a challenge." Reyna smirked.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have agreed to the terms." Crowler said looking at Chancellor Sheppard's screen.

Chancellor Sheppard looked at the three Slifers and nodded, "Very well I will arrange for some opponents.

"Oh now, Chancellor don't you fret about that." Crowler said looking at Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus with a smirk. "I'll handle all the particulars for the event."

"Very well, children you have three days to prepare, and Reyna your duel is first." Chancellor Sheppard stated. "Your dismissed."

The Chancellor along with the rest of the faculty signed off as the three Slifers exited to go to their dorm to prepare.

Later on that day, Chumley went to Chancellor Sheppard's office, after Syrus threw himself at Chumley and cried out the conditions.

"You wanted to see me Chumley?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Yeah…I…I just wanted to tell you that I was at the Abandoned Dorm too!" Chumley blurted out. "And I should be the one to duel with Jaden."

"No it should be me."

"And I should be dueling with Reyna."

Chumley turned and was surprised to see Alexis and Era walking into the office as the doors closed behind them. Chancellor Sheppard was also surprised to see the two Obelisk girls in his office.

"Listen, they were at the Abandoned Dorm helping Era and me." Alexis said.

"Yeah, they only came in to re…"

"Nuh-Uh that's so bogus." Chumley said cutting of the female Obelisk. "It was so totally my fault! I led them to the Abandoned Dorm cuz I wanted to…uh…a check out its Abandoned Cafeteria.

"Fat chance Chumley, please Chancellor let me be Jaden's partner." Alexis pleaded.

"And let me duel with Reyna." Era pleaded as well.

"Look, I realize the stakes are high, but the team ups have been set." Chancellor Sheppard explained. "Syrus will be Jaden's partner and Reyna will duel single and I'm sure they'll be fine."

Alexis, Era, and Chumley looked at each other exchanging looks of worry over their friends predicament.

Chumley had barely walked in before Syrus threw himself at him with a very miserable look on his face.

"So what did he say?" Syrus cried out. "Did he say yes?"

"Please say that he said yes!" Syrus yelled growing more frantic. "If I'm Big Bro's partner I'll get us both expelled."

"I tried Sy." Chumley said prying Syrus off. "I even lied and said that I was the one that led you to the Abandoned Dorm."

"Well you _did_ lead us to its cafeteria." Jaden pointed out sitting at a desk looking over his deck.

"Syrus, I don't see what your so worried about, we can handle this." Reyna added sitting opposite off Jaden organizing her deck.

"Oh, before I forget Alexis and Era also showed up to try and convince Chancellor Sheppard to let them be your partners." Chumley remembered.

"Hmn, why? We can do this." Jaden said. "Besides I wouldn't have any other partner."

"I'm confident I can handle my duel just fine." Reyna said.

"But Big Bro and Sis aren't you scared that we could get expelled?" Syrus asked.

The two twins kept looking at their cards and simply shook their heads saying "Nah."

"Are you two out of your minds!" Syrus yelled.

The two twins smiled and Jaden took the opportunity to explain to Syrus, "Look Sy we're going to go in there and do our best. Know why?"

"No, not really." Syrus said.

"Cuz you and I are going to have a practice duel." Jaden said getting up from his chair with his deck in hand. "C'mon get your deck."

"Cool, I get winner." Reyna said following Jaden.

"U-uh…what?" Syrus said confused as to what just happened.

Outside the Slifer Dorm Jaden and Syrus were on a small beach below the Slifer Cliffs while Chumley and Reyna were watching from the very top.

"Alright you guys this just practice for your upcoming duel, so go easy." Chumley advised.

Both Reyna and Chumley saw that Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked scared out of his mind.

"Though from the looks of Jaden I don't think he knows how to go easy." Chumley said.

"That's probably a good thing." A familiar voice said.

Reyna and Chumley turned around and saw Alexis and Era coming towards them.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"It should be pretty obvious since Dr. Crowler's the one who suggested the tag duel and then offered to find opponents for it." Era explained.

"I know…believe me I know Dr. Crowler, and it means he isn't going to match them up with any pushovers." Alexis explained. "You'll all need to be at your best."

"Then it's a good thing Jaden that Jaden doesn't know how to go easy." Reyna said.

"Oh, and Era thanks for trying to get Chancellor Sheppard make a second tag duel." Reyna thanked the Harpie duelist.

"Oh, your welcome it's the least I could do for making you come to the rescue." Era said.

"Hey, there about to start." Chumley said.

"Alright Syrus get your game on and lets have some fun." Jaden said engaging his duel disk.

"Yeah…sure fun. Might as well get some in before we get kicked out of here." Syrus mumbled.

"Uh…what was that?" Jaden asked.

"Oh…uh nothing." Syrus covered up quickly.

"Then let's duel." Jaden urged.

"Yeah…yeah lets duel." Syrus said down cast.

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Syrus LP: 4000)

"Here I come Syrus" Jaden said as he drew his opening hand and looked at his opening hand. 'Sweet.'

"I summon E-Hero Avian (1000/1000) attack mode!" Jaden said as the green winged hero did a flip and landed right in front of him. "And I'll throw down a facedown. Your go."

"Alright." Syrus said unenthusiastically drawing his card and inspecting his hand.

'Oooh! My Patroid's attack can take down Avian.' Syrus thought excitedly.

"Hey Sy, what's with that smile you get something good?" Jaden called out.

Snapping out of his thoughts Syrus nodded meekly "Uh…yeah I think so. I summon Patroid (1200/1200) attack mode!" A large cartoonish looking police car with big eyes wearing a police hat and wheels attached to its arms and legs.

"Attack Avian with Siren Smasher! Syrus ordered.

Patroid's siren started blaring and shining red lights toward Avian.

"No fast Sy! I activate my trap Negate Attack!" Jaden said as a swirling vortex appeared in front of Avian forcing Patroid back.

"Aww man I should've known your facedown was a trap." Syrus frowned.

"Duh…Sy walked right into that one." Chumley said as he picked up Pharaoh who was rubbing against him.

"This isn't a good sign, there's no way they'll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus keeps playing like that." Alexis pointed out.

"Syrus really needs to step his game up." Reyna said.

"No joke, the little guy had more cards in his hand and a monster with a special effect." Era said.

"Oh boy, doncha think that dirt is just the coolest, Jaden." Syrus said in a childish voice while drawing designs on the ground.

"Sy! Don't crack up yet, you just made one mistake that's all." Jaden said.

"Yeah, coming to this school." Syrus said as he turned and rose to his feet.

"No Sy, you just forgot to activate Patroid's special power; he lets you check out one of your opponent's facedown cards once per turn. You could've seen my trap." Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm no good!" Syrus yelled shutting his eyes. "I don't belong here!"

Jaden looked taken aback, "Whoa slow down! I didn't mean anything like that!"

"I know you didn't Big Bro. I know you were just trying to help, its just that…" Syrus said with a sad look.

"No your right I shouldn't butt in, we're opponents right and from here on out we should act like it." Jaden said drawing a card.

"Game on!"

'Alright! Syrus is in for a shock…" Jaden thought

"I summon the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) attack mode!" The blue electric hero appeared with electricity surrounding him.

"Now I'll have my Sparkman attack your Patroid!" Jaden ordered.

E-Hero Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it at Patroid hitting it in the chest and it let out a defeated siren sound before it exploded into pixels and Syrus looked on in dismay.

"And now Avian attack Sy! Windstorm strike!" Jaden ordered.

The green winged E-Hero flapped his wings creating a tornado and flying through it knocking Syrus on his back.

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Syrus LP: 4000-2600)

"And lastly I'll throw down a facedown, and call it a turn." Jaden said as Avian returned to him.

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked sitting up with a smile. "I just got nailed on both of our turns. I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis cheered. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"She's so right, don't give up Syrus!" Chumley shouted. "Duh Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling studies, I should know I took it twice!"

"Whoa! Really?" Reyna asked.

"What year are you?" Era asked.

"He's right I can't give up." Syrus said with a determined look on his face.

"After all I'm not just dueling for myself, I'm dueling for Big Bro's sake as well." Syrus said clenching his fist and getting back up. "And the best thing I can do for him right now, is to take him down."

"C'mon Syrus, you can do this!" Alexis cheered.

"Totally! We believe in you, you've just got believe in yourself. Duh!" Chumley cheered.

"Go Sy! Just trust your cards!" Reyna called from the cliff.

Alexis smiled at the two Slifer residents, "You know you two are pretty good with the words of encouragement."

"Thanks." Reyna smiled.

"Yeah, well I got all kinds of books on self-motivation, for some reason my dad keeps getting them for me." Chumley said.

"Yeah…I wonder why." Era said. "Well thanks to the three of you Syrus is playing in the duel instead of playing in the dirt."

"Yeah well the question remains of how will he play now?" Reyna said.

"Alright…" Syrus said drawing another card and looking over his hand.

'I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now. I'll have to think of a different strategy.' Syrus thought.

"I'm throwing down the spell card Pot of Greed!" Syrus announced as the smiling appeared. "And with its charm I'll draw two more cards from my deck."

In a rapid motion Syrus drew two new cards causing the pot to explode into pixels."

Syrus gasped as he saw one of the two cards he drew. 'Power Bond.'

'Judging from the look on Syrus' face, he must drawn a sweet card.' Jaden thought.

"Power Bond is just like Polymerization only better, whatever fusion machine monster I summon its attack points are doubled." Syrus whispered to himself. "But, oh well I'm not good enough play a card this powerful at least not according to my brother."

_Flashback:_

_I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him, to show him I couldn't be pushed around._

_(Syrus LP: 1600)_

_(Bully LP: 1900)_

_A younger Syrus was dueling a big bully. The bully had Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode along with one face down, meanwhile Syrus had Gyroid (1000/1000) and Steamroid (1800/1800) both in attack mode._

"_Alright, your going down!" Syrus yelled drawing his next card, and gasping in surprise at what he drew._

'_Awesome, Power Bond the card my brother gave me. I'll win for sure now.' Syrus thought looking up at the bully with a confident and determined look._

"_Quit your stalling pipsqueak! You know your gonna lose, so lets just get it over with!" The bully taunted._

"_Yeah, that's what you think, but your wrong!" Syrus shouted at the bully. "This duel is mine!"_

"_Yeah right!" The bully retorted back. "The only that's going to be your is a severe butt-kicking!"_

_Syrus laughed. "Sorry, but I'm done being scared of your nasty threats. Do you hear that? I'm not afraid of you. Know why?"_

_Syrus held his card high, ready to play it. "Cause, I'm going to be the one to take you down!"_

"_Stop!" An unknown voice yelled._

"_Hey, who said that?" Syrus said frowning at the sudden interruption._

"_Zane?" Syrus gasped as a taller boy wearing a blue school uniform with dark teal hair walked by him._

_His big brother walked up to the bully and held a card up to the bully. "This duel never happened, just take the card and go." Zane bribed._

"_Nice card, you got yourself a deal!" The bully said as he greedily took the card from Zane's hand and walked away._

"_What are you doing Zane?" Syrus protested. "I was about to win with the card you gave me."_

_Zane didn't turn around to look at Syrus before saying, "No Syrus you weren't."_

"_Huh?" Syrus asked confused._

"_And I never would've given you that card had I known you'd misplay it." Zane snapped._

"_Misplay? I was not!" Syrus protested._

"_Yes, you were. This was the face down your opponent had on the field." Zane said holding up a card._

"_Spellbinding Circle?" Syrus gasped._

"_That's right a very powerful trap card. When this trap is sprung, the monster it ensnares can neither attack nor change its battle mode." Zane lectured. "So you would've summoned your fusion monster with Power Bond, and its attack points would've doubled. But then Spellbinding Circle would've prevented you from attacking with it, and then you would've been left taking a hit to your life points at the end of your turn for having used Power Bond."_

_Syrus looked down at the ground with tears forming in his eyes from the lecturing._

"_You weren't thinking Syrus." Zane scolded. "You didn't take into account the facedown card, and you didn't take into account Power Bond's adverse effect! Sure you may know how to use the card, but there's more to it then simply that!"_

_Syrus fell to his knees from the shock of what Zane said to him._

_End of Flashback_

"Just holding this card gives me the chills. And what did he mean when he said just playing it wasn't enough." Syrus murmured to himself before shuddering.

'Syrus sure is struggling with his moves.' Jaden thought seeing his friend's turmoil.

"Hey! You alright there, Sy!" Jaden called out.

Snapping out of his thoughts Syrus turned his attention back to the duel and replaced Power Bond with another card in his hand. Up on the cliff Reyna noticed the cards in his hand.

"Why did he put Power Bond back?" Reyna whispered to herself.

"I play Polymerization!" Syrus said as a blue swirling vortex appeared in front of him.

"Now I'll fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid that I have in my hand to create Steam Gyroid (2200/1800)."

A cartoonish looking helicopter (1000/1000) along with a cartoonish looking train (1800/1800) appeared, but then disappeared into the vortex and out of it appeared a hybrid machine that looked like a train with a pair of helicopter blades in its middle section.

"Alright Steam Gyroid time to go loco-motive!" Syrus ordered. "Attack! Train Twister!"

The Steam Gyroid began whistling as it started spinning its blades creating a twister that caught Avian in its funnel, Avian struggled against the wind before seeing the Steam Gyroid slam into its chest hard.

(Jaden LP: 4000-2800)

(Syrus LP: 2600)

"Alright, gotcha!" Syrus taunted. "Had enough yet?"

Syrus was surprised to see Jaden laughing so hard with his shoulders shaking.

"What are you taking about, 'Had I had enough?' Sy, you know the old saying 'No pain, no gain,' and with what I've got plan you'll be seeing plenty of it." Jaden said with his fist pumped. "Sy, you maybe one of my best pals, but now we're rivals."

Jaden drew his card, "And I've got the cards to treat you like one, so brace yourself."

Jaden selected a couple of cards to begin his move. "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! Now E-Heroes Clayman and Sparkman unite!"

When Polymerization was activated thunderstorm clouds began to gather covering up the once clear sky up. Jaden's two hero monsters leapt into the clouds causing lightning to flash and thunder to crash.

"And here he comes, the E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) attack mode!"

Out of the clouds appeared the yellow armored thunder hero monster. Pharaoh suddenly jumped out of Chumley's arms.

"That cat has the right idea." Alexis said.

"Oh please, its just another monster, Alexis." Chumley said.

"You won't be saying that for long, once you see his special effect." Reyna said.

"She's right its not just another monster, Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster who's attack points are equal or less than his own the turn he's summoned." Alexis explained.

"Really? Guess practice's getting out early for Syrus." Chumley commented.

"Yeah, and it won't be good." Era added.

"Too bad, Syrus could've won, if he'd played the card he'd drawn. Oh well." Reyna said.

"What?" Era asked confused.

"Now Thunder Giant take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden ordered.

Thunder Giant pointed one finger toward the sky and a stream of electricity shot out of it, moments later bolts of lightning rained down on the Steam Gyroid destroying it causing Syrus to raise his arms to protect himself from the smoke. When he lowered his arms he saw his field was empty.

"Aww man…that leaves me defenseless." Syrus cried out.

"Yeah it does! And I'm not done yet!" Jaden said holding up a card. "Burstinatrix (1200/800) I summon you in attack mode.

The red clad female hero appeared and flew around Thunder Giant before settling next to him.

"Now comes the double-tag attack! Now Thunder Giant Voltic Thunder! Jaden ordered.

Thunder Giant formed a ball of thunder and threw it at Syrus electrifying his body.

"Now Burstinatrix attack Sy with Flare Storm!" Jaden ordered.

The female heroine created two fire balls and hurled them together forming one huge fireball that engulfed Syrus and knocked him down along with his life points.

(Jaden LP: 2800)

(Syrus LP: 2600-0)

"And that would be game. That was a good duel." Jaden praised striking his pose.

"I don't know about that, I didn't put up much of a fight there Big Bro." Syrus said downcast.

"Whadda ya talking about? Sure I was able pull it out at the end, but you made some pretty sweet moves." Jaden said walking over to Syrus and bending to his level. "You should be proud."

"Although I gotta admit, I'm kinda curious about something, what was that card you drew but didn't play, you seemed so excited?" Jaden questioned.

Jaden took Syrus' cards and gasped when he saw the first card.

"Power Bond? Why didn't you use it?" Jaden asked you would've doubled Steam Gyroids's attack points, you would've had one tough monster. You know on second thought for my sake I'm glad you didn't use it."

"I knew it, you would've won." Reyna said walking up to them.

"You don't understand, my bro says I'm not good enough to use it. And I probably never will be." Syrus cried taking his cards back. "And its clear you'll never be able to win the tag team duel if I'm your partner."

Syrus ran off with his friends yelling for him to come back.

"Sy!" Chumley yelled and ran off to bring him back, Era went along too.

"I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect, huh guys?" Alexis said walking up to the two twins. "Especially when it comes to Syrus."

"I just don't get it, he's such a cool guy." Jaden said. "I just wish he could see what I see, that the only thing holding him back is himself. I mean, he had this really primo card all set use, and doesn't. Why? Cuz some brother of his said not to."

Alexis was surprised to hear the explanation.

"What is it Alexis? Am I missing something?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah Alexis, if you know something about why Syrus is flaking out then spill." Reyna said.

"Yeah, that brother of his goes to this school, and you've probably heard of him too." Alexis began.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him." Reyna said.

"Uh hello! Third year Obelisk Blue and one of the Number one duelists at the academy." Alexis explained. "He's a big man on campus. Zane! And he's really as good as his reputation."

"Yeah? Well I'll tell you Alexis, it doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother." Jaden said.

"Yeah, if I had a brother like Zane I'd probably be in the same state as Syrus." Reyna said.

"I wonder what happened between them?" Jaden wondered.

"Do you think it has something to do with Power Bond?" Reyna aked.

"Guys don't pry." Alexis warned.

"Oh I won't pry. I'll duel this guy to find out what's up." Jaden said.

"Jaden your not listening, nobody messes with Zane!" Alexis yelled.

"They do when their partner's not up to dueling snuff because of him, besides I wanna see how I stack up." Jaden said grinning.

Alexis just sighed, 'Well if he's not going to listening to me.'

"You go get'im Jaden."

"Alright! Look out Zane, I'm coming for you!" Jaden yelled punching the air, and then running off.

"Hey! Wait up, I wanna help too!" Reyna yelled running after Jaden to begin their plan to boost Syrus' confidence.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10 For th sake of Syrus

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

**Chapter 10 For the sake of Syrus**

_Last Time: Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus had been ratted out to being in the Abandoned Dorm and were threatened with expulsion unless they can win their duels, Jaden and Syrus have a practice duel and its later learned that Syrus is afraid to use his Power Bond card because of his brother. Jaden and Reyna set off to find Zane and challenge him to a duel to boost Syrus' confidence._

_**Present Time:**_

In the Duel Academy hallways Jaden found himself thinking back to conversation he and Reyna had with Alexis:

"_Syrus has a brother that goes to this school, you've probably heard of him too."_

"_Never heard of him."_

"_Uh, hello third year Obelisk Blue and one of the Number one duelists at the academy! Zane!"_

Once he got to the card shop he grabbed a Duel Request form and began filling it out.

"I can't believe this Zane guy…" Jaden muttered to himself. "Its no wonder Syrus has zero confidence, if my big brother told me I wasn't good enough to play some card I'd be insecure too. That's all going to change now."

He stopped writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil in thought, 'Hmn, I wonder do you spell Zane with two no's? Man these Duel Request forms are a drag.'

As Jaden continued to write Dr. Crowler passed by him and just happened to peer over his shoulder.

"Duel Request form?" Dr. Crowler read as he swiped the form looking it over. "Planning a duel are we? Against whom?

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened like dinner plates. "You _must_ be joking."

Jaden reached his arm to get his form back. "No I'm not, I'm going to challenge Zane to a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our tag-duel."

"Ah yes, your upcoming tag team match. The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled, and your saying that dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that'll be a shame, because there'll be no duel." Dr Crowler laughed as he ripped the form to shreds in front of Jaden's horrified face.

Over at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was in his bed hiding under the covers staring at his Power Bond card.

" _I would of never given you that card I had known you'd misplay it." _Zane's voice rang in his mind. _"Sure you may know how to use Power Bond, but there's more to dueling than just that."_

"Aw man I don't know a thing about dueling, I'm a let Big Bro down!" Syrus cried as he had images of letting Jaden down in their tag team in his mind.

"Aw man I'm toast." Syrus moaned.

"Look its not you its me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala…yeah fifteen out to do it." Chumley said as he sat in a tree branch with his deck spread out in front of him while replacing a monster card with Des Koala.

As he was admiring his koala cards he heard someone's voice;

"Lousy Dr. Crowler where does it say Duel Request forms have filled out in triplicate and with a number 8 pencil." Jaden complained.

Distracted by Jaden's voice Chumley lost his balance and slipped off the branch, but managed to wrap his leg and arms around the branch but his near fall caused most of his cards to fall on top of Jaden.

"Hey! What is that?" Jaden yelled as he looked up at the tree branch. "Huh, its either a giant tree sloth or its Chumley."

"Hey what up?" Chumley asked.

"You from the looks of it." Another voice called from the either side of the forest. It was Reyna.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Reyna asked the boys.

"Not good lousy Crowler making me fill out triplicates of a Duel Request form just to deny it." Jaden mumbled.

Reyna frowned at that, it wasn't going to be easy to challenge.

Jaden kneeled down and examined the cards. "There's like a zillion koala's here."

"Yeah they so rule, that's how I built my deck."

"Chumley your deck is a real 'down under' deck." Reyna said.

"Yeah, you guys wanna have a pick-up duel against them?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah…a pick-up duel, why didn't I think of that?" Jaden said as he suddenly got to his feet and ran back in the direction he came from.

"Jaden, where are you going?" Reyna called.

"To the Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Why are you going there?" Chumley yelled.

"To challenge Zane to a pick-up duel!"

"_The _Zane!" Chumley said in surprise as he fell off his tree branch and nearly crushed Reyna, who had felt a sense of impending doom standing underneath tree branch had barely moved out of the way.

"I better go help, something tells me Jaden isn't going to make it through the front door." Reyna said as she took off in the same direction.

No truer words were spoken as Jaden was pushed to the ground by two Obelisk boys.

"Hey!" What's your problem?" Jaden demanded.

"I don't have a problem, but you sure will if you don't beat it." A spiky brown haired Obelisk threatened.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time dueling you, your probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel School." A short black haired Obelisk added.

"Am not!" Jaden defended.

As soon as the words were said Jaden was splashed with a bucket full of water that brown haired Obelisk threw at him.

The two Obelisks laughed at the sight. "Now you are."

"We're gonna duel." Jaden said through grit teeth.

Just then Reyna showed up and looked at Jaden in wonder, "Hey what happened to you?"

"Lousy Obelisks saying I was wet behind the ears." Jaden complained.

"Alright go on back to the dorm and dry off, and I'll go give Zane your challenge." Reyna said.

"How are you getting in?" Jaden questioned.

"Don't worry about that, now go dry off." Reyna commanded.

Jaden decided to take his sister's advice and head back to the dorm to dry off.

Reyna left the Obelisk Blue boy's campus and headed straight for the girl's campus.

Once Reyna made it to the girl's campus and snuck inside, once she was in; Reyna looked for where they kept their extra girl's uniforms. Reyna looked around the building while avoiding being seen, when Reyna found the room full of new pressed Obelisk girl uniforms Reyna searched for a uniform her size, and when she found it she proceeded to dress in it.

When Reyna was done she walked out wearing a standard girl's uniform the only differences were that she wore her knee-high stockings, and her white shorts (because there was no way she was going to wear a miniskirt without some covering underneath.) The last minor changes she did was to put her long her into a ponytail and to wear the blue gloves.

"How can these girls stand to wear skirts this short." Reyna said out loud as she tugged on the skirt. "Now to give Zane his challenge."

It had been easy to get into the boy's dorm, since most of the boys where flirting with her. Of course the hard part was finding Zane's room, and that was because every boy she tried to ask would only tell her if she agreed to be their girlfriend or go on date with them. Regardless of how much she wanted to help Jaden with his plan, she still had her pride.

'Great this isn't going as I'd hope.' Reyna thought.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Reyna apologized as she looked up to see a pretty blonde girl with forest green eyes and a unique Obelisk uniform.

"No, its my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm Alexandria Aarons." The girl introduced.

"Well I'm Reyna Yuki." The nature hero duelist introduced back.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow in wonder, from what she had heard Reyna had been accepted into Slifer Red, but here she was wearing an Obelisk uniform.

"So why are you here in the boy's dorm?" Alexandria questioned.

"I'm looking for Zane, I've gotta challenge for him." Reyna explained.

"Well unfortunately Zane isn't here." Alexandria explained.

"Oh that's great, all my work gone to waste." Reyna complained.

"I know where he likes to hang out." Alexandria spoke up.

"Great tell me so I can give him my message." Reyna said.

"I'll tell you, on one condition beat me in a duel." Alexandria challenged.

"Your on, I never back down from a challenge." Reyna said.

"Let's go somewhere private for our duel, and I know just the place." Alexandria said as she began leading Reyna out of the boy's dorm to a secluded spot in the forest.

The two got into position activating their duel disks.

"GAME ON!"

(Alexandria LP: 4000)

(Reyna LP: 4000)

"I'll take the first turn, since I was challenged." Reyna said "Alright I summon E-Hero Voltic (1000/1500) in attack mode." The purple lightning hero appeared in a flash of lightning. "And I'll throw this card facedown."

"Now lets see what I've got." Alexandria said as looked over her entire hand. "I play Graceful Charity and discard 2 cards and draw 3 new ones, and next I summon my Cyber Hellhound (2100/1600) in attack mode." Out of a black portal a large mechanical dog covered in dark gray armor with red eyes appeared howling at the sky.

"Wait that's a level 5 monster, how can you summon it on your first turn?" Reyna questioned.

"Simple when Cyber Hellhound is added to my hand by the effect of a monster, spell, or trap card then I can special summon it to my side." Alexandria explained.

"That was a pretty sweet move." Reyna complimented.

"Yeah, well this next part won't be so sweet, I activate my Giant Trunade to return your spell and trap cards back to your hand." A green wind blew from Alexandria's side of the field and blew Reyna's facedown back to her hand.

"Now Cyber Hellhound attack with Hell flare." Alexandria ordered as the gray mechanical hound opened its mouth and let loose a black flame burning Voltic away.

(Alexandria LP: 4000)

(Reyna LP: 4000-2900)

'Darn, she's really good I wasn't expecting a level 5 monster right away.' Reyna thought.

"And I'll end with this little card facedown and its your move."

'Okay I better step up my game.' "I'll kick things up with Polymerization fusing E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) and E-Hero Stratos (1800/300) to form E-Hero Gaia (2200/2600) in attack mode." A bulky earth warrior covered in metal armor appeared.

"And the cool thing about him is that when he's summoned I can pick one monster on your field and halve its atk points and add them to Gaia's atk points." Reyna explained as Gaia slammed his fist into the earth and four spikes surrounded Cyber Hellhound and began draining him of his strength and strengthening Gaia. (CHH: 2100-1050) (EHG: 2200-3250/2600)

"Now Gaia attack with Earth Power!" Reyna ordered as Gaia slammed his fists again into the earth causing as a giant fist made of earth grabbed Cyber Hellhound crushing him into pixels.

(Alexandria LP: 4000-1800)

(Reyna LP: 2900)

"I activate Damage Condenser now I discard 1 card from my hand and I can special summon another monster from deck with an atk equal or less than the battle damage I took." Alexandria explained as she fanned out her deck and picked the card she wanted.

"And I pick another Cyber Hellhound."

Out of a dark portal another dark gray mechanical red eyed dog appeared.

"I'll set this card facedown and call it a turn." Reyna said as Gaia's power returned to normal. (EHG: 3250-2200/2600)

"Now I draw and play Monster Reborn to summon back my Cyber Hellhound (2100/1600), but now I fuse them together to create Cyber Orthus (2800/2100)." Alexandria said as both Cyber Hellhounds disappeared into out a dark portal, out of the same dark portal came another gray mechanical dog with two heads, red eyes, a tail with a snake head and a spiked collar with broken chains.

"Oh great and I thought one head was bad enough." Reyna grumbled.

"Well Orthus is twice as bad because Orthus can attack twice during the battle phase."

"Now Cyber Orthus attack Gaia with Hell Flame!" Alexandria commanded as Cyber Orthus opened one head and released a black flame at E-Hero Gaia.

"I don't think so, I activate Hero Barrier!" Reyna said as a blue shield appeared in front of Gaia saving him.

"That won't save him, as Cyber Orthus can attack again!" Alexandria said as Cyber Orthus opened his second mouth and let loose another stream of black flames burning Gaia to ashes.

(Alexandria LP: 1800)

(Reyna LP: 2900-2300)

"And I'll leave it at that." Alexandria said ending her turn.

"Here I go I play Pot of Greed and I draw two cards and I play Fusion Recovery to add Polymerization and E-Hero Clayman to my hand now I play Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) and E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) to create E-Hero Mountain (1900/3000) defense mode." Reyna said as a large E-Hero made of stone holding a large stone shield in front of him appeared. "And that's it for me."

"Now then time for my final move!" Alexandria declared as she drew her next card

'Its here.' she thought looking at the card she drew.

"First I play De-Fusion summoning back my two separate Hellhounds (2100/1600)x2 and next I play Power Bond, this card allows me to fusion summon a machine type monster, so I fuse my two Cyber Hellhounds on the field with the final Cyber Hellhound in my hand to create Cyber Cerberus (4000/2800)."

The three Cyber Hellhounds disappeared into a dark portal and out of the portal black flames erupted and a three headed gray armored dog with red eyes, a mane of dark grey metallic snakes on each head, spiked collars around each neck, and a snake head tail, all three heads let out of a fearsome roar in unison.

"Also because a machine type monster was fusion summoned with Power Bond its atk points are doubled, the only negative is that at the end phase of the turn I used Power Bond my life points get hit with Cyber Cerberus' original atk points." Alexandria explained as Cerberus let out a howl as its power increased. (CC: 4000-8000/2800).

Reyna's eyes widened at the power increase. "Oh great…"

"And my Cyber Cerberus has a special effect of his own, he can inflict piercing damage." Alexandria said. "Now Cyber Cerberus attack Mountain with Super Hell Blaze."

The large three headed dog let out loose a giant sea of black flames that consumed Mountain leaving no trace of him.

(Alexandria LP: 1800)

(Reyna LP: 2300-0)

Reyna looked up at Alexandria and smiled. "That was a fun duel."

Alexandria chuckled a bit "You know what, because I like your spunk I'll tell you where to find Zane."

"Oh wow, but why?" Reyna said.

"Like I said I like your spunk, Zane likes to hang out by the Lighthouse." Alexandria answered. 'And I want Zane to learn he can't treat his brother so coldly.'

"Well thanks, I gotta go tell my brother where he can go challenge Zane." Reyna said as she ran off to the Slifer Dorm to find Jaden.

Alexandria watched Reyna disappear before heading back with a single thought going through her mind, 'That's definitely Hayden's little sister.'

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm Jaden was toweling off, mad about the splash treatment.

"So what are you gonna down now?" Chumley asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not gonna do, and that's give up. I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another."

When Jaden opened the door to their room, they were surprised to see Syrus still huddled in bed with blankets over him.

"Aw Sy are you still in bed? Look I know your down but that's no excuse to act like a lazy slug, I mean even Chumley got up." Jaden said moving towards the bed.

"Yeah, lousy bladder." Chumley muttered.

When Jaden pulled the blankets away, the bed turned out to be empty.

"Huh…Where'd he go?"

"Hey look! He left a note." Chumley said holding up a note that he found on the desk.

"What's it say?' Jaden said walking over to Chumley.

"Dear Big Bro, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, its for the best I'd only be holding you back if I'd stayed."

Jaden took the note from Chumley's hand and crumpled it. "Sy's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, let's stop him after dinner."

"No now!"

"But today's Grilled Cheese Day!" Chumley protested.

"If we don't hurry it'll be Syrus' last day." Jaden said grabbing Chumley's sleeve and dragging him out the door.

Both boys were searching along the shoreline for their friend.

"Syrus!" Jaden yelled.

"Sy, its Grilled Cheese Day!" Chumley called out.

"Where are you?"

"We missed you!…And we'll also miss dinner if…we don't…find him…before the…kitchen closes…" Chumley panted while doubled over.

Meanwhile in a small bay by the lighthouse Syrus was getting ready to leave Duel Academy on a small raft made of logs.

"So long Duel Academy…" Syrus muttered.

Momentarily pausing at the edge of a small bay Jaden's deck case started glowing and a small chirping noise caught his attention and Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

"Oh its you." Jaden said to his spirit partner.

"So hungry, hearing voices." Chumley panted.

Winged Kuriboh chirped at Jaden then flew off.

"Can you find Syrus?" Jaden asked as Winged Kuriboh nodded flying off.

"C'mon!" Jaden yelled running after his spirit.

"Aw, first no grilled cheese, now I gotta run why me!" Chumley complained.

Over at the lighthouse Zane was staring out at the sunset, hearing someone he approach he turned to see Alexis approaching.

"So any new leads?" He asked.

Shaking her head with a sigh, "I can't believe he's still gone. I keep looking for some sign, but its like he just vanished."

"Don't give up you'll find him."

"I hope so, speaking of brothers…I saw yours the other day." Alexis said looking at Zane.

"Oh _did_ you."

"Yeah, he lost a practice duel with Jaden Yuki, and your name came up too, but not in a good way." Alexis recalled.

"The big bad brother huh? What does he want to scold me now?" Zane said unfazed.

"Actually…he wants to duel you." Alexis answered.

Before anything else could be said the sound of splashing was heard and the two of them followed the noise to the small bay area where Syrus was casting off from.

"Stay back Big Bro!" Syrus yelled as he jumped on his raft to get away, but was stopped as Jaden jumped on it causing it to split apart and send the two boys into the ocean.

Jaden surfaced first followed by Syrus screaming "Help me! I can't swim!"

"And you were about to set off in the ocean on a raft." Jaden yelled as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That makes a lot of sense!" Jaden yelled before the two of them went under again.

"I'm coming!" Chumley yelled jumping into the water after them causing a big splash.

Chumley opened his eyes and murmured "The water's …shallow."

Just then Jaden and Syrus surfaced gasping for air and completely soaked.

"Why are you trying to stop me Big Bro? I stink." Syrus said depressed. "Please just let me go they'll assign you a new tag partner, you'll have a much better chance of winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking! You just gotta believe in yourself." Jaden encouraged.

"And you gotta believe me I'm a lost cause." Syrus protested.

"He _is_ right you know." An emotionless voice interjected.

Everyone looked up to see Zane and Alexis standing on a nearby path.

'So that's Zane.' Jaden thought.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked.

"Yeah…kinda." Syrus said meekly.

"Its about time." Zane said bluntly.

Syrus become sadder and shrunk under his brother's words.

"He's wrong." Jaden said.

All that Jaden heard was Syrus' sniffling as he turned to the remains of his damaged raft.

Jaden let out a growl, "You're his brother, how can you say that."

"Because I know him." Zane said coldly making Alexis gasp.

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what you don't!" Jaden said with narrowed eyes.

"That's right!" A familiar voice called.

Everyone turned and saw none other then Reyna(still in the Obelisk girl's uniform) approaching.

"Hey sis, why are you wearing that?" Jaden asked pointing to the uniform she was wearing.

"Don't ask." Reyna said, before turning her attention to Zane. "And you treating your little brother like that! I outta punch your lights out!"

Zane looked at her in shock that was well-hidden, that was a first since he was use to having many girls having love-struck crushes over him, and here was one girl who'd rather hurt him over how he treated Syrus.

"I'm not going to punch your lights out _yet_, I'm going to let my brother have first swing at you." Reyna said nodding her head to Jaden.

"Right lets duel Zane, I'm going to prove you wrong right here and now." Jaden challenged wading right out of the water.

"No Big Bro…" Syrus whispered.

"Duel a Slifer…sure why not? Its been awhile since I went slumming" Zane said with a small smile

"Then get your game on!" Jaden grinned.

"Big Bro, he's good." Syrus warned.

"I'm sure he is." Jaden replied. 'And I'm also sure that this duel will help with Syrus confidence problem without hurting mine.'

That night everyone was on the main dock with Zane and Jaden in position for their duel.

"Aw great my big brother going against my other Big Bro." Syrus panicked pulling his hair. "This can't end well."

"Have faith Syrus, after all Jaden won't go down without a fight." Reyna said not taking her eyes off the oncoming duel.

"DUEL!"

(Jaden LP: 4000)

(Zane LP: 4000)

"Alright now we find out what's going on with Sy and his bro." Jaden smiled unable to contain his excitement. "And we find out how I rank with the best."

"Here I come Zane!" Jaden said drawing his card, "First I'm a summon the E-Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode!" The green feathered E-Hero appeared striking a pose. "And I'm going to go ahead and throw down a facedown while I'm at it." A reverse card appeared behind Avian..

Zane drew his next card. "That's all huh? For my first move I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) attack mode!"

A metallic serpentine dragon rose from the ground and coiled itself behind Zane.

"How can you summon a level 5 monster and on your first turn!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I can summon it, because its my first turn Jaden with no monsters on my field I can summon it without a sacrifice." Zane explained. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

A miniature tornado with electricity sparking from it blew Jaden's facedown away.

"Well that was fast." Jaden quipped.

"Not as fast as your life point will go down. Cyber Dragon attack! Strident Blast!" Zane commanded.

The metallic dragon rose and let loose a stream of fire that enveloped Avian, without leaving a trace of the hero behind.

(Jaden LP: 4000-2900)

(Zane LP: 4000)

'I tried to warn him that Zane was good.' Syrus thought after seeing that last exchange.

"Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule." Zane declared and a sarcophagus with a clock in the center appeared, "This card allows me to pick a card from my deck, place it into the capsule and in two turns time, add it straight to my hand." Zane fanned out his deck allowing a certain card to slide out as a holo-version of the card slide into the capsule.

"Man, that's gotta be the best card in his entire deck, I can wait to find out what comes out of there." Jaden said wiping his face.

'I can, and its not going to be pretty.' Syrus thought with a look of dread.

'Jaden, now's not the time for you to be excited over a mystery card, especially if its what I think it is.' Reyna thought recalling her previous duel.

"Its your move Jaden." Zane said.

'Yeah, and I better make it count.' Jaden looked at Zane and his Cyber Dragon. 'I'm starting to get the feeling that he might be as good as his reputation maybe even better…but still that doesn't mean he better than me.'

"Alright, round two." Jaden said drawing his next card. " First I'm going to rock with Polymerization, then I'm going to roll out E-Heroes Sparkman (1600/1400) and Clayman (800/2000) and fuse them together to create E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)."

The yellow armored hero appeared with a strike of lightning.

"And since his special effect lets him destroy one monster with less atk points than him, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden exclaimed.

A bolt of lightning struck the metallic dragon causing it to writhe until it was destroyed.

"Yes! Looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus get a little smaller wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say it!" Chumley agreed.

"And the best part, is that blast was just Thunder Giant's special effect." Jaden grinned. "Cuz I still get to use his attack, and since your now defenseless I'm a use it directly on you!"

Thunder Giant fired a blast of electricity from both hands, at Zane who didn't flinch and took the attack head on.

(Jaden LP: 2900)

(Zane LP: 4000-1600)

"You know you could at least flinch a little, oh well maybe this facedown will get you to later." Jaden said as facedown appeared behind Thunder Giant.

'Yeah, if Jaden lasts long enough to use it.' Syrus thought looking at his brother.

'This guy's a machine, barely showing emotion even after being hit head on.' Reyna thought.

"Nice moves kid, course with my field empty again I can bring out another Cyber Dragon." Zane said as another Cyber Dragon appeared. "Or better yet two, with only one monster in my graveyard…guess who's coming back."

Zane held up Monster Reborn, and a glow came from the graveyard slot and Cyber Dragon stood next to the other. (CD: 2100/1600)x2

"But neither will be here long…at least in present form." Zane held up another card _his_ Polymerization. "Now Dragons unite…Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) emerge!"

The two metallic dragons swirled together creating a dark portal and from the portal came a two-headed dragon with a single body with each body being a different design.

"Twin Dragon? One was tough enough!" Chumley exclaimed.

"My dragon can attack twice in a row, which means double trouble for your monster and your life points. Twin Dragon attack!"

"Not so fast I've got a trap card out." Jaden said as his card flipped over. "A Hero Emerges, now normally you'd have to randomly pick a card from my hand, and if it was a monster then I'd get to summon it. But since I only have one card in my hand, will get right to it. Wroughtweiler (800/1200) defense mode!"

A black metallic dog with blue outlines came out crouching defensively besides Thunder Giant.

"You'll need him, Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast." Zane ordered.

The double headed dragon released two separate blasts each one hitting one of Jaden's monsters.

(Jaden LP: 2900-2500)

(Zane LP: 1600)

"Glad you did that, cuz when Wroughtweiler's destroyed his special effect activates, it brings back 1 E-Hero and 1 Polymerization back from the graveyard and into hand." Jaden collected the selected cards from his graveyard into his hand.

"Just when you thought you could stop worrying about 'em huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said calmly.

"Man your chill…not worrying…not flinching, you are good!" Jaden exclaimed with a wide grin.

Zane smiled slightly, "You too…Jaden."

Syrus looked shocked. "Since when does Zane give props.'

"So, he does now how to be nice," Reyna said to no one in particular.

Jaden drew his next card, "Now…where was I? Oh yeah I was about to summon E-Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) attack mode!" The white caped water monster appeared with his water hose armed. "And since he's the only monster on my field I can use his special ability to draw two more cards to my hand.

Jaden drew his two extra cards, he then heard the familiar chirp of his furry friend and looked over his new cards.

'Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The cards I used to crush that Dragon Catapult Cannon! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn that Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of Cyber junk, and then its atk points would be dealt to him as damage and that'd be enough to drop his life points to zero and win the duel. But I can't summon anymore monsters this round, so I'm just going to have to wait until my next turn, still I don't have to wait until my next turn to use another card.'

"Alright Zane, I'm going to play Polymerization, to fuse my E-Heroes Bubbleman and Clayman to create E-Hero Mudballman (1900/3000). Now Mudballman rise. Defense mode."

"Lishus!" Chumley exclaimed. "Mudballman's got 3000 defense points! That Twin Dragon's attack won't get through to Jaden!"

'I can't believe it Big Bro might actually…win.' Syrus thought.

Reyna looked at Syrus and thought. 'See Syrus, this is how a duel must be fought with confidence in one's self and deck.'

"Gimme your best shot Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best shot? You got it" Zane said as he drew his card and the weird sarcophagus rose from the ground.

'Oh no…'Syrus knew what was in the capsule.

'The capsule!" Jaden thought.

"Its been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, now I can take the card that I first put in there and add it to my hand." Zane explained as the sarcophagus shattered releasing the card inside as Zane added it to his hand.

"You played well…but not well enough…" Zane looked calmly at Jaden.

"Hey, gimme your best shot! I'm ready!" Jaden said without faltering.

"I'm sure you are, a good duelist is readying for anything…that means not just knowing how to use his cards, but knowing how to play them…and you play your cards well." Zane said with a slight smile.

'That's a nice compliment…and even better advice, hope Sy's listening.' Jaden thought.

'Knowing how to use your card and knowing how to play them are two totally different things. Of Course! That's what Zane tried to teach me all those years ago. I understand now!" Syrus thought with a look of understanding on his face.

'Looks like Sy's going to be fine now.' Reyna thought.

"First I'll activate this De-Fusion card which splits my monster into two separate Cyber Dragons." The Cyber Twin Dragon disappeared and was replaced by two Cyber Dragons (2100/1600)x2. "Next I activate the magic of Power Bond, with this spell card I'm allowed to summon a machine type fusion monster and with a third Cyber Dragon in my hand I can fuse them together to create Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!"

A third Cyber Dragon appeared and three of them disappeared in a flash of light as another metallic dragon with three different heads, wings, and a blue core rose up.

"Plus its atk points are doubled, because of Power Bond's effect." Zane explained as the three headed dragon roared in unison as it was powered up. (CED: 4000-8000/2800)

"And keep in mind when Cyber End Dragon attacks, the difference between its atk points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"Oh boy," Jaden said with an awkward grin.

"Just hang tough! If you can survive his attack, you can win this match, because of Power Bond's nasty side effect." Chumley encouraged.

"Chumley's right at end phase of the turn Power Bond was activated, its controller will take damage equal to the attacking monster's original atk points." Alexis agreed.

'Yeah…but it won't matter if you played it right, and Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Big Bro's expense.' Syrus thought.

"I just wish Jaden has some kind of a card to protect his monster or that Mudballman had some kind of effect." Reyna said.

"Cyber End Dragon attack Mudballman! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared pointing at the selected monster.

The three headed dragon released a white blast obliterating Mudballman and passing right through to Jaden.

(Jaden LP: 2500-0)

(Zane LP: 1600)

Jaden dropped to his knees with his head hung low.

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled.

"Oh no…" Reyna whispered before running over to Jaden and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it…he lost." Alexis whispered.

"No!" Syrus yelled running over to his other 'big brother.'

Jaden lifted his head and had a smile. "Thanks for a great duel Zane."

Zane smiled slightly taking a moment to look at his brother before walking away, with Alexis running to catch up to him.

"So Zane…what do you think?" Alexis asked.

"I think Sy chose good friends."

"Your brother's got mad skills." Jaden commented.

"Well, least I got the looks." Syrus shrugged.

The three kids looked at them and started laughing, Syrus laughed for a little while before stopping. "What's so funny?"

"Come on let's go home and work on our decks." Jaden suggested. "And while we're at it let's arrange your deck so you can use Power Bond."

Syrus nodded. "Now I know how to play it, not just use it."

Chumley's stomach grumbled making everyone there look at him. "You know what I could use? A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches."

The other Slifers looked at their stomachs feeling them rumble as well, and then took off running in the direction of the Slifer Dorm.

"Not if I scarf 'em all down first Chumley!" Jaden called.

"You'd better leave some for me, I've gotta get out of this ridiculous uniform first." Reyna called.

"Wait up!" Syrus yelled.

"Aw more running!" Chumley complained making everyone else laugh good-naturedly.

"No seriously can't we walk."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11 Hot Family Drama!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

**Chapter 11 Hot Family Drama!**

On a dark and foggy night a small row boat could be seen making its way across the water. Two figures could be seen, one was standing at the back steering the small boat, the other was sitting at the front cross legged, he had lots muscles and was wearing a white muscle shirt to emphasize it.

"Put your back into it. I want to reach Academy Island by daybreak." The man commanded.

"Y-yes sir." The driver replied with a strained voice.

'I won't have my son waste one more slacking day at that school. Chumley's coming home.'

Later in the day Jaden was lying under the shade of a tree.

"This is the life green grass, some warm sunshine, and my own private spot."

"BIG BRO!"

"Huh, maybe not so private." Jaden said sitting up as Syrus came running up to him.

"Jaden, you've gotta come quick, something terrible happened." Syrus told him urgently.

"You flunked the Traps Test didn't ya?" Jaden asked.

"Actually I got a B." Syrus pointed out proudly before becoming serious. "Its Chumley! His dad just showed up."

"Yeah, so what? He raid our fridge?" Jaden shrugged.

"No Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"Drop out? No way! Not our buddy!"

Jaden and Syrus ran all the way to the Slifer Dorm, where Reyna and a group of Slifers were gathered around Professor Banner's room looking inside to see what was happening.

"Hey sis."

Reyna looked at them and pressed her index finger to her lips before motioning her head to the door.

Jaden and Syrus looked inside and saw Banner sitting across from a man who looked like an older muscular version of Chumley.

"No way! That's his dad."

"Looks like a bodybuilder, although carrying Chumley as a kid you kinda have to be." Syrus said.

"I know, I didn't think Chumley's dad would like _that._" Reyna said.

"Yeah." Jaden agreed.

"I mean don't get me wrong its one thing if Chumley were any good at dueling, but clearly he's not. He's wasting his time here, its time for him to give up dueling and come back home."

"I see your point, Chumley is a bit umm…" Professor Banner laughed nervously trying to find the right words.

"He's a bit dense you can say it. That's why I want him to come home and join the family business; the hot sauce business." Mr. Huffington said slamming his fist on the table.

"You do like hot sauce?"

"I love it, can't get enough of it." Professor Banner said.

"Well here, free sample." Mr. Huffington pulled out a large bottle wrapped in red paper with an image of chili peppers on it.

"Oh no, I really couldn't." Professor Banner said waving his hands dismissively.

"Oh yes you could." Mr. Huffington glared. "Come on just think of it as a good bye present from me and Chumley."

"So, he's really dropping?" Syrus asked sadly.

"Not if we can help it." Jaden said.

"That's right, lets go talk some sense into him." Reyna said.

The three Slifers ran upstairs to the room all three boys shared when they got there they found Chumley on his knees packing his things.

"Hey what are you doing Chumley?" Jaden asked.

"What's it look like?" Chumley snapped.

"It looks like your giving up, like your taking everything you worked for and throwing it away, like your abandoning all your dreams all your dueling goals, and you don't even care!" Jaden said grabbing Chumley's shoulder, when the older boy turned around all the Slifers saw tears streaming down his face.

"Chumley?"

"Dude…"

"He does care."

"No I got something in my eye, both of them." Chumley protested rubbing his eyes.

"Now just leave me alone."

"I mean its not like I'm worth wasting your time over, at least not according to my dad I'm not."

"That's not true Chumley, I mean you came here to Duel Academy, you must've have wanted to be a champion duelist." Reyna pointed out.

"But he doesn't know, I could be a champion duelist, cuz I have a special power that I haven't anyone, sometimes duel monsters talk to me."

"I believe you Chumley." Reyna said.

"Well did you tell your dad about this?" Jaden asked.

"No course not!" Chumley yelled. "Everything to him is just Hot Sauce! Hot Sauce! Hot Sauce!"

Jaden having heard enough grabbed Chumley by the shoulder dragging him out.

All four Slifers ran to Chancellor Sheppard's office where Professor Banner and Mr. Huffington were also gathered.

"And there you have it, Chumley can't be allowed to drop out, he's got a gift." Jaden explained.

"Oh sure, a gift for eating grilled cheese." Mr. Huffington jabbed.

Chumley shrank at his father's words.

'Ouch, that was harsh, I'm glad that my dad never treated me like this.' Reyna thought.

"Look we know, Chumley, we share a dorm, and we're his friends." Jaden defended.

"Yeah, me too what he said." Syrus agreed.

"That goes for me as well." Reyna added.

"Look kids," Chancellor Sheppard began. "I can appreciate you sticking up for your friend, but I'm afraid this is a personal matter its not your business."

"That's right its family business, which is I propose a duel." Mr. Huffington said.

"Huh?" Chumley said dumbstruck.

"Father vs. Son, if you have this so called 'special gift' you should beat me easy, and I'll let you stay at the academy, but if you lose then you come home."

Chumley got a look of determination. "it's a deal."

"Good, then lets duel first thing tomorrow morning how does that sound Chancellor?"

"So be it." Chancellor Sheppard agreed. "Tomorrow morning it will be decided; Will Chumley stay or go?"

All four Slifers and their Professor were leaving the Academy's main building.

"See guys, what I'd tell ya? It was apiece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay."

"Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel, Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay."

"Yeah, but come on Chumley's dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur am I right?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, he's probably got too much hot sauce on the brain to put up a decent duel." Reyna joked.

"Ahem, actually he's been State Champion three years in a row." Professor Banner pointed out.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Reyna asked.

"Oh yes, why do you think he was so insistent Chumley go to Duel School?" Professor Banner answered. "He wanted his son to be just like him, oh and wait til you see his deck, as you know he earns his living on his special hot sauce. Well his deck reflects the kick of his hot sauce which can take you out in one turn, just like a buffalo wing which can take you out in one bite and all the morning after." Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus fell anime style.

"You sure its hot sauce and not alcohol that he makes?" Reyna asked.

"So Chumley agreed knowing all that?" Jaden asked.

All three Slifers looked at Chumley and saw a determined scowl on his face.

"Chumley you must really want to stay." Jaden cheered grabbing Reyna, Syrus, and Chumley into headlocks. "Now lets go get your deck ready."

That in Professor Banner's room, he and Mr. Huffington were sharing a large bottle of hot sauce.

"Ah come on just a little more hot sauce, come on you can handle it." Mr. Huffington poured some more hot sauce.

"Oh you are so very generous." Professor Banner said politely.

"My pleasure and your cat's from the looks of it." Mr. Huffington said looking at Pharaoh slurp up some hot sauce.

"Yes good thing I stocked up on kitty litter."

"Speaking of, nature calls." Mr. Huffington said leaving the dorm.

Inside the three boys' room all four Slifers were going over Chumley's deck.

"What's with Chumley's deck? They're all koalas." Jaden asked.

"Koalas are my favorite, duh!" Chumley defended.

"Don't get me wrong Chumley, koala's are cool but can you win with them?"

"That seems to the question of the day." Reyna said from her spot on Jaden's bed.

"Here, try this card out." Syrus said handing Chumley a card with an image of a green kangaroo dressed as a boxer. "I got it a while back, but never use it maybe you can."

"Wow, Sy really?" Chumley asked becoming teary eyed.

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your koalas you'll have yourself a real deck from down under." Syrus said.

Chumley was straining himself to keep from crying.

"Oh and here's something from me too." Jaden fished something from his bed, it was a card with an image of a kangaroo-koala hybrid with 4200 atk points.

"You would really give me such a powerful card?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're buddies after all." Jaden replied.

"Here if your going to be using that card, your going to be needing this." Reyna said handing Chumley a Polymerization card.

"But don't you need this?" Chumley asked.

"Don't worry about it I have other ways of fusing my monsters." Reyna said dismissively.

"Thanks guys." Chumley said wiping his tears away.

Outside Mr. Huffington was watching and listening in on them.

Early next morning Professor Banner, Mr. Huffington, Chumley, Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus were in a dojo styled room.

"Alright Chumley, Mr. Huffington you both know the stakes of this match, if Chumley wins he gets to stay at school, however if he loses the duel he has to go back home."

"That's right or my hot sauce won't chap your lips."

"Chumley are you sure about this? Are you sure you can handle going to work for your father's hot sauce company?" Professor Banner asked.

"I can anything right now." Chumley declared.

"Fine now without further a due let's begin the duel gentlemen." Professor Banner said signaling the start.

Both duelist activated their duel disks.

(Chumley LP: 4000)

(Mr. H LP: 4000)

"Here I come," Chumley drew his sixth card. "Totally lishus first I'll place Des Koala (1100/1700) in attack mode!"

A brown and white koala with leaves in its mouth and pouch appeared.

"Attack mode? Don't you know if you placed him facedown in defense mode first and then flipped him into attack mode Des Koala's special effect would've cost me 400 points for every card in my hand." Mr. Huffington said pointing out his son's mistake.

Chumley slumped at his father's words "Duh, of course I knew that, at least know I do."

"Well now's too late! You should've taken your studies more seriously, maybe know you'll learn." Mr. Huffington smirked drawing his sixth card.

"Watch closely children, you may learn something." Professor Banner advised his students.

"Seeing as he's state champ, I don't doubt it." Jaden said.

"So long as its not his famous one-turn finisher." Reyna said.

"Here I go, I summon Dizzy Tiger (1800/600) in attack mode!"

A bipedal tiger wearing black sunglasses, a white wife beater, khaki pants and holding a bottle of hot sauce appeared, one thing about the tiger was that it couldn't stand up straight.

"A dizzy…tiger?"

"Weird." Jaden said.

"So why's he dizzy?" Syrus asked.

"Looks like he went on a hot sauce binge." Reyna answered.

"But that doesn't mean that beast doesn't still have some bite in it."

"Dizzy Tiger attack! Hot Sauce Slash!" Mr. Huffington ordered.

The drunken tiger swung its paw at Des Koala knocking it right out and kept going straight through to Chumley.

(Chumley LP: 4000-3300)

(Mr. H LP: 4000)

"That's hot sauce alright." Chumley said covering his nose from the smell.

"Oh boy! That stinks!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But his attack sure didn't."

"No joke." Reyna said.

Over on the hot sauce tycoon's field the Dizzy Tiger looked even dizzier. "At this rate we'll be home in time for dinner which is hot sauce."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!" Chumley snapped.

"Hey, keep your cool there Chumley."

"Its nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his dad." Syrus said, but ducked behind his friends when he saw the look he was getting from Chumley's dad.

"C'mon Chum fight back." Jaden encouraged.

"Yeah Chumley you can do this!" Reyna encouraged.

"I know." Chumley said drawing his next card. "Lishus, yeah this just might work I activate Koala March with it I can summon a koala monster from the graveyard so long as its Lv 4 or below."

From Chumley's graveyard came the brown and white koala. (DK: 1100/1700)

"Hey look guys, now Chumley has his Des Koala back on the field again." Syrus pointed out.

"I just hope he plays it better, this time around." Jaden said.

"Not it,_ them_." Professor Banner explained. "Koala March lets him summon another monster from his hand, so long as it's the same as the one he brought back from the graveyard."

"And knowing Chumley's love of koalas…"

"I summon another Des Koala (1100/1700)." Chumley said as another brown and white koala appeared by its twin. "I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Koala (2700/2000)."

The two Des Koalas disappeared and were replaced by a large blue furred koala.

I never knew koalas grew to be sooo…huge!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Not bad." Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh, not bad." Chumley said. "Now Big Koala attack Dizzy Tiger! Take down from down under!"

The Big Koala grabbed Dizzy Tiger and slammed it to the ground.

(Chumley LP: 4000-3300)

(Mr. H LP: 4000-3100)

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo."

"Alright Chumley!" His friends cheered.

"So you wanna fight? Let's fight." Mr. Huffington said drawing his next card. "I call Dizzy Angel (1800/400)."

A blonde haired man wearing a black hat and a white suit with white wings holding a hot sauce bottle appeared also unable to stand up straight.

"He reeks of hot sauce too." Chumley commented. "From the looks of it I say he's had his fair share."

[Hic…Which one…of…y-you hic…said that?] Chumley heard the drunken angel say.

'Whoa I'm starting to hear those weird monster voices again.'

"Now I activate the spell card Hot Sauce Bottle!" Mr. Huffington said as a large red bottle appeared and immediately grabbed the drunken angel's attention. "I also activate the spell card Flipping the Table!"

A large wooden appeared with Dizzy Angel, Big Koala, and the Hot Sauce Bottle on top of it, and with great strength Mr. Huffington flipped the table causing Big Koala to fall off and hit the ground hard shattering.

"HA HA HA! What a card it destroys everything on my side of the field except itself." The hot sauce tycoon explained. "Then the same amount of cards on your field are destroyed, now your left defenseless."

"That must be his special one strike attack." Syrus said.

"I'm not sure I like it, I mean it totally resets the field, its completely unfair." Jaden commented.

"That card's so broken." Reyna added in.

"That's so like you! You don't like something so you trash it!" Chumley snapped.

"HA HA! I didn't get to be a hot sauce tycoon by being nice son."

Dizzy Angel appeared stumbling all over the place.

"Hey why's Angel back? Wasn't he destroyed by Flipping the table?" Chumley asked with a small sweat drop.

"Wishful thinking." Mr. Huffington explained. "Dizzy Angel's special effect is that he can't be destroyed by Flipping the Table."

"What? Aw great now this guy is gonna keep weirding me out." Chumley complained as Dizzy Angel started doing an Egyptian dance.

"It gets worse when my one Hot Sauce bottle is destroyed you take 500 points of damage." Mr. Huffington explained as a red mist surrounded Chumley.

"That stinks!"

(Chumley LP: 3300-2800)

(Mr. H LP: 3100)

"But I'm not done yet! Dizzy Angel go in for your attack. Hot Sauce Sizzler!"

The drunken angel shook its hot sauce bottle and sprayed it all over Chumley.

(Chumley LP: 2800-1000)

(Mr. H LP: 3100)

All of Chumley's friends looked horrified as Chumley lost slightly over 2000 points.

"I just can't win." Chumley whined.

'Don't worry son this'll all be over soon.' Mr. Huffington thought. "Make your move why don't ya."

"Make sure you think it through Chumley." Professor Banner advised. "Otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"Duh I know." Chumley said drawing his next card looking at what he drew and what he currently had in his hand he saw he had the cards his friends had given him.

"I activate the spell card Silent Doom with it I'm allowed to bring one monster back from the grave." Chumley explained. "And I chose Big Koala (2700/2000)."

The big blue furred koala appeared again crouching defensively.

'They won't kick me out without a fight!' Chumley smirked.

"Next I activate Polymerization! To fuse Big Koala (2700/2000) with the Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) in my hand to create The Master of Oz (4200/3700)."

A green kangaroo wearing a purple vest along with red boxing gloves and boots appeared and merged with the blue furred koala to create a kangaroo-koala hybrid wearing a purple vest, championship belt, red boxing gloves and boots, with a scar over its eye.

'Like I didn't see this coming.' Mr. Huffington thought looking back at what he heard last night.

"Now go Oz! Out back attack!" Chumley ordered as his fusion monster swung his fist pummeling the drunken angel.

(Chumley LP: 1000)

(Mr. H LP: 3100-700)

"Wow! What a shot!" Jaden cheered.

"I'm still here." Mr. Huffington reminded.

"Yeah, well bring it." Chumley challenged.

"Aw man, Chum almost had him there." Syrus grumbled.

"This one's close."

"Yeah, its going right down to the wire."

"Chumley you fought a good duel, but you've lost." His father stated.

"What are you talking about Master of Oz has 4200 atk points." Chumley pointed out.

"You forget with one flip of the table he'll be gone." Mr. Huffington reminded his son.

"That card doesn't scare me dad, you forget I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. Once you use it you can't summon a monster, which means you'll be defenseless dad. I'll win and you'll lose." Chumley explained.

"Not bad son, you've accurately spotted the card's weakness I'm very impressed with you." Mr. Huffington praised before becoming serious. "But still it won't change things, see with what I've got planned so what if I'm defenseless."

Mr. Huffington held up two cards. "Two Hot Sauce Bottles."

Two Hot Sauce bottles appeared on the wooden table.

"Wait if 1 Hot Sauce Bottle inflicts 500 points then 2 Hot Sauce Bottles…" Syrus tried to figure out.

"It'll be bad." Jaden finished.

"Yeah a 1000 points of damage bad." Reyna confirmed.

"I activate Flipping the Table." Mr. Huffington said once again flipping the wooden table with a great show of strength sending Master of Oz and the two Hot Sauce Bottles into the air destroying them.

"That's two bottles destroyed and 1000 points of damage to you." Mr. Huffington said as a red mist surrounded Chumley.

(Chumley LP: 1000-0)

(Mr. H LP: 700)

"I can't believe it he lost." Syrus said sadly.

"Poor Chumley."

"I know, he was so close." Reyna added.

Chumley dropped to his knees and held his head down in defeat as his dad watched intently.

After the duel Chumley was back to packing his things for his trip back home, as his friends tried to convince him to stay.

"Chumley come on, you don't really have to go do you?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, I made a promise and I gotta keep it."

"Then this is really it." Syrus began with tears running down his face.

"You're a good duelist, Chumley. Good luck." Jaden said holding his hand out.

"Yeah same to you." Chumley said clasping his friend's hand crying.

"Take care." Reyna said patting him on the back.

"Any way I better get going, there's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"I'm sure you'll bottle it great."

The four Slifers went to go meet Chumley's dad, but found their headmaster waiting for them instead.

"Hey, Professor where's my dad?"

"Your father had to go, something went wrong with the mild's, but he wrote this for you and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley took the letter and unfolded it reading its aloud:

"Dear son, there's more to school then just your studies, and while you may not have made good grades, you've made some great friends, and that's reason enough for you to stay."

Chumley had tears of happiness in his eyes, and then took of running to the edge of the cliff and cupped his hands in front of his face and yelled.

"DADDY!"

"I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down, I promise, I'll make you proud of me, my family and my friends."

His friends showed up standing behind him, smiling at the new Chumley they were witnessing.

In the distance could be heard, "C'mon put your back into it, there's a case of hot sauce in it for you if we get there before dawn."

A groan could be heard shortly after.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12 Expulsion Duels Part I

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

[ ] Duel Spirits talking

**Chapter 12 Expulsion Duels Part I.**

It was the morning of the expulsion duels and Dr. Crowler was walking through the halls of the main building.

'Just look at them.' He thought looking at the Slifer students. 'Pathetic Slifers littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite not the lame. NOT Jaden and Reyna Yuki!'

"THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS HAVE MADE A FOOL OF ME LONG ENOUGH !"

His loud yell caused all the Slifer students in the hall to run into a nearby classroom for cover.

"But soon they'll pay most dearly for it. But soon with what I have planned they will be the fools."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned around and saw Chazz coming towards him.

"Ah, Chazz how may I be of service?"

"You can put me in that tag team duel against Jaden and Syrus that's how."

"You?"

"That's right this time I know I can beat him and send them packing."

"Sorry, but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz." Dr. Crowler explained. "Don't get me wrong your skills are admirable, but I'm afraid I'm not taking any chances on this one; if Jaden loses here he'll be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all, which is why he'll be facing the greatest tag team duelists in the world."

"Well then at least put me in the duel against Reyna, at least I can take out one of those Slifer Slackers." Chazz asked desperately.

"Sorry Chazz but I have already enlisted another professional to ensure her expulsion, but don't worry you can still witness their expulsion."

Over at the Slifer dorm Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus were looking over their decks.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"What's not to be calm about? Just another duel another day no problem. Right Sy?"

Syrus groaned.

"But duh, Jaden its not just another duel, it's a sudden expulsion duel, and if you lose it, you'll be on the next bus outta here." Chumley pointed out.

"Hello Chumley, that's totally why were not going to lose." Jaden said. "And Chumley were on an island, bus?"

"What eves, you still outta give me your meal cards just in case."

Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well someone's gotta eat your grilled cheeses if you don't." Chumley said.

Syrus looked at his power Power Bond. 'Chumley may have a point. The last time I dueled I was awful, just like my brother always told me I was, if we're going to win this I'm going to have to do better. And not let anything get in my head especially Zane. Last time I let him get to me Big Bro really let me have it. Believe in myself that's exactly what I have to do. Believe in myself, Believe in myself…'

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF BIG BRO!"

Jaden looked at Syrus weirdly. "Uh…that's great."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Syrus, now lets head out." Reyna said putting her deck into its deck box.

"Well good luck guys, I really want you to win your matches." Chumley said.

"More than you want grilled cheese?" Jaden asked amazed.

Chumley nodded. "I'd rather have you guys as friends, than have extra grilled cheeses."

"Awww, that's so nice Chumley." Reyna said smiling.

"I think I just might cry." Jaden said with a wide grin.

"See ya soon." Syrus called as the three Slifers left.

'Yeah I hope so.' Chumley thought worriedly.

Inside the main dueling auditorium all the students, and staff were filing in too see the sudden expulsions duels that were to begin.

-The Sudden Expulsion Duels will begin in a few moments. Remember these are test conditions! These are sudden expulsion matches!-

In the stands Bastion was listening to the announcement with his arms folded. "A tad harsh I'd say…"

"No joke."

Bastion turned and saw Alexis and Era sitting down beside him. "Your Bastion Misawa right? One of Jaden's friends?"

"I suppose you could say that. And your Alexis Rhodes and Era Falcon yes?"

"Yeah and we're also the reason why those are in this mess." Era explained. "They were helping us out at the Abandoned Dorm."

"I see."

"But now if there's anyone in need of help, its them." Alexis said. "Have you heard? Rumor has it that Crowler's arranged for professionals to duel them, and among them are tag team legends who worked for the creator of duel monsters himself."

-Send in the accused: Reyna Yuki, Jaden Yuki, and Syrus Truesdale.-

Chazz sat in an empty section of the stands near the entrance, where he was still angry about not being able to take out either of the Slifer Slackers. He turned and saw the three Slifers enter the arena and he kicked the seat in front of him causing nearby Obelisks to look at him.

Even though they couldn't see where the sound came from, the three of them heard it quite clearly.

"Whoa the acoustistics in here are great." Jaden grinned as he looked around.

"Yeah, you think maybe they'd count your echo as your tag partner?" Syrus asked.

Jaden reached up and ruffled Syrus' hair. "For the last time you're my partner."

Syrus laughed a little. "Couldn't hurt to ask."

"Syrus your lucky you've got someone to back you up in your duel." Reyna piped up. "I'm flying solo here and the first one in the hot seat."

"Yeah, but you'll do fine." Jaden reassured his younger twin.

As the three of them headed toward the platform, Chazz was clenching his hands tightly turning his knuckles white. "You Slifer Slackers…it should be me taking you out, but I guess as long as someone else does it…"

Jaden looked up and saw Chumley come running into the auditorium. "Hay look Chumley made it."

"Yeah just barely." Syrus added.

"Who cares, as long as he made it." Reyna said.

"And I…thought…running…was supposed to…be good…for you…" Chumley panted wiping the sweat of his face.

Up in the stands Zane was looking down at Syrus with a hard expression. 'Well little brother time to see if you belong here, or on the next plane outta here.'

Syrus unfortunately looked up and saw his brother. 'Zane!' And immediately turned and walked quickly after his Big Bro and Big Sis while chanting to himself. "Gotta Believe in myself, Gotta Believe in myself.'

Once the three Slifers were got to the center of the platform, Crowler turned to the audience and threw his hand in the air. "And now our first expulsion duel, Reyna Yuki come forward!" Crowler turned to the other two Slifers in a low voice. "I have special seats reserved just for you right over there…" Crowler then pointed to two empty seats behind Reyna with a sign saying: Reserved for the guilty and soon to be expelled!

"Whatever." Jaden shrugged taking his seat, Syrus looked very uneasy at it.

"You know teach you shouldn't count your victories before they happen." Reyna said as she took her position.

"Now to introduce our first duelist…" Crowler said pointing to the hallway as the audience quieted down to see who was the duelist coming out. From the hallway came white smoke, from the smoke emerged a man wearing a black hat the top half of his face was covered by a white mask he wore a black cape over a purple vest with a long sleeve white shirt with black pants and shiny shoes.

"…Pietro the Puppet Master!" Crowler finished, as the audience about what the outcome of the duel would be.

"I've heard about this guy." Era explained. "He's a relatively new pro-duelist but he's good and quickly rising in the Pro-League stats."

"I've seen a few of his duels, and they didn't end well for his opponents." Alexis stated.

"This guy looks like a villain." Jaden said.

"Yeah, he looks real creepy." Syrus agreed shrinking in his seat.

"Hello young lady are you prepared to have your monsters become my puppets." Pietro said.

Reyna looked at him slightly confused about his words, but was mostly creeped out.

"I'd place Reyna's chances of winning at one in a million." Bastion calculated. "Pietro likes to turn his opponent's monsters against them."

"So he makes them his puppets." Alexis confirmed.

"Looks like he lives up to his title as the Puppet Master." Era said.

"Crowler…" Chancellor Sheppard spoke. "Isn't this too much for our student, it makes me wonder who you've arranged for the boys to duel."

"No." Crowler said. "The y broke a big time rule, so they deserve big time opponents."

"Very well." Sheppard agreed.

"I can't wait to see what that Puppet Master fella is going to do to that Slifer Slacker." Eric said grinning along with Chris.

"And after that Jaden's next." Chazz said with a devious grin.

"Now duelists exchange decks and shuffle them." The two duelists exchanged decks, shuffling the other's deck before returning them. "Now take your positions, and begin the duel." Crowler said running of the stage.

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted as they activated their duel disks.

(Reyna LP: 4000)

(Pietro LP: 4000)

'This is perfect, once Jaden sees that his sister leaving Duel Academy, he'll be sooo depressed, unable to concentrate on the duel, and will lose miserably." Crowler thought deviously.

"I'll start this round off!" Reyna said drawing his sixth card. "I'll start things off with E-Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000)." The red haired fire heroine appeared in a burst of flames. "Next I'll place this card facedown and let you go, but before you make your move Lady Heat deals damage to your life points 200 for every E-Hero on the field."

The red headed heroine gathered her fire into a single fireball and launched it at the Puppet Master duelist.

(Reyna LP: 4000)

(Pietro LP: 4000-3800)

"Well looks like Reyna scores the first hit." Era said.

"Yes, but don't count Pietro out , we have yet to see what he's going to do." Bastion said.

"My turn, I draw." Pietro drew his sixth card and held it up. "I activate the effect of my Puppet Plant, by discarding it from my hand I can take control of 1 warrior or spellcaster type monster on my opponent's field."

Pietro discarded the selected card into his graveyard slot and the image of a green potted plant with pink flowers and vines holding various items appeared and with two of its vines it grabbed Lady Heat and began making her move against her will over to Pietro's side.

"And since I haven't normal summoned yet I'll summon Puppet Doll (500/500) in attack mode."

A small wooden puppet wearing blue overalls, a red hat, with light blue eyes and with puppet control bar attached horizontal on its back appeared.

"Now my puppets attack her directly."

Just as Lady Heat was about to toss a volley of fireballs…"I activate a Rival Appears, so now I get to summon a monster that has a similar level as one of yours. And I chose E-Hero Woodsman (1000/2000)." The green skinned hero appeared kneeling defensively with its wooden right arm in front of him. Lady Heat had to stop her attack as Woodsman had more defensive power.

"Clever, but not clever enough, because Puppet Doll can attack directly." The wooden puppet removed its control bar and hit Reyna with it.

(Reyna LP: 4000-3500)

(Pietro LP: 3800)

Jaden couldn't help but wince at how that must've hurt.

"Poor Big Sis, I'm not sure she can win this." Syrus said sadly.

"Don't say that Sy, she can still win this, cuz she's just getting warmed up." Jaden grinned.

"I'll place these two cards facedown and end my turn, and I'll end my turn and let Lady Heat give you a parting gift before she goes back to you." Pietro said.

Lady Heat was forced to create a single fireball and threw it at her duelist against her will, Reyna raised her duel disk in time to block the fireball.

(Reyna LP: 3500-3300)

(Pietro LP: 3800)

After Lady Heat finished her attack, she returned to her owner's side and fixed Pietro with a glare.

"I draw, and next I activate the effect of my Woodsman to add Polymerization to my hand from my deck." Reyna said as Woodsman began glowing green signaling his effect as the desired card slid out. "Next I'll activate Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Lady (1300/1000) and Woodsman (1000/2000) to create E-Hero Nova Master (2600/2100)."

A sea of flames swallowed the two heroes and when the flames died down a human warrior wearing red-orange shoulder pads, helmet, arm guards, and leg guards that were shaped like flames and a red cape.

"Hmn, you fell into my trap Marionette Strings." From Pietro's side came a series of strings that wrapped around the fire hero's arms, legs, and stomach region.

"Hey let him go!" Reyna yelled as her monster tried to break free.

"Its too late, my trap Marionette Strings turns any monster that is special summoned into a puppet to control." Pietro explained as the strings made Nova Master move against his will over to Pietro's side.

"Well since I haven't normal summoned, I summon the E-Hero Voltic (1000/1500) in defense mode, and I'll place one card facedown." Reyna said as the thunder E-Hero appeared crouching defensively with a facedown behind him.

"Why didn't she attack with Voltic?" The Harpie duelist asked.

"I know she could've scored a free hit by destroying Puppet Doll?" The Cyber Girl user said.

"If she had done that, then it would've left her opened for Nova Master's attack, so she opted to lose 500 rather than 1600 life points." The intellectual duelist explained.

"Running scared?" Pietro said as he began his turn.

Reyna scowled at him and looked over to her monster and for a moment it looked like her monster was looking at her with sadness.

'Don't worry Nova Master, I'll get you back even if it means destroying you.'

'This is wonderful Pietro's turning that Slifer brat's monsters against her, just a bit longer and I'll have 1 less Slifer to worry about.'

"Oh my, this isn't looking good." Professor Banner said while stroking Pharaoh.

"I draw, now its time for me to turn another one of your monster's into one of my puppets I activate Puppet Controller, by discarding 2 cards from my hand I can take controller of 1 of your monsters until the end phase of the turn it was activated."

As Pietro discarded two of his cards into the graveyard slot a puppet control bar appears over Voltic and 4 strings appear each one wraps around one of his wrists or ankles and it forced him into attack mode and made it start moving toward Pietro's side.

'Oh great, he's taking more of my monsters, I've gotta put a stop to it.' Reyna thought looking at her two E-Heroes who were holding their heads down.'

"Now Nova Master attack your former duelist." Pietro ordered with a cold smirk.

Nova Master began forming his attack against his will and Reyna for a moment heard a voice say [I'm sorry…]

As Nova Master released a giant fireball which headed straight for Reyna.

"I don't think so I activate Negate Attack!" Reyna declared as a swirling vortex appeared blocking the fireball. "Your battle phase has ended."

"Very well, I end my turn and let your monster return to you." As soon as Pietro ended his turn the strings around Voltic snapped off and he eagerly returned to his duelist.

"I draw and activate Pot of Greed! And draw two extra cards." When Reyna drew her cards she heard a familiar screech. Looking over her new cards she saw her Stealth Bird. 'Hey Stealth.' She greeted and a plan began to form.

"I set one card facedown in defense mode and I'll equip my Voltic with Voltic Spear!"

A facedown card appeared in the horizontal position and Voltic was equipped with a lightning shaped sword. (EHV: 1000-2000/1500)

"Now Voltic attack Puppet Doll with Voltic Spear!" Reyna ordered. Voltic charged the doll monster, but before its sword came down…

"I activate my facedown Puppet Wall, this card can only be activated when I control 1 Puppet monster and 1 monster that switched control and I can negate 1 attack." Pietro explained as Voltic was forced back by a force.

"Great, so I'll set this card facedown and call it a turn." Reyna said as a facedown card appeared behind her set monster.

"Very well, I draw." Pietro drew his card. "Hmn, well I'll be generous by playing Card of Sanctity, enjoy it."

Pietro drew six cards replenishing his hand, while Reyna drew five cards.

"Next I summon Puppet Swordsman (2000/1000) in attack mode." A wooden puppet with a control bar over its head, it also had four arms with swords.

"And my swordsman comes with a special effect, it can inflict piercing damage, and attack twice in a battle phase." Pietro explained.

"Well bring it on." Reyna challenged.

"Very well, Puppet Swordsman attack the facedown card!" Pietro ordered. The four armed puppet attacked the facedown card and sliced the card in half revealing a blue wind who release a gust of wind at Pietro.

(Reyna LP: 3300-3000)

(Pietro LP: 3800-2800)

"Alright! That's showing him!" Jaden cheered

"Way to play!"

"Puppet Swordsman strikes again, this time at Voltic!" Pietro ordered again as the Puppet redirected his attention at Voltic

"I don't think so, I activate Mirror Force, now all your monsters are destroyed including the one you stole from me!"

A glass wall appeared in front of Voltic causing the swordsman to run right into it, shattering it causing the glass shrapnel to pierce the three monsters destroying them.

"Alright Reyna's cleared the field." Era cheered.

"Yes, a really interesting strategy, she allowed him to destroy her Stealth Bird, so that she could inflict effect damage since Pietro will just steal her monsters." Bastion explained. "But her chances of winning without any monsters is very low."

"You could show a bit more support Bastion." Alexis said slightly glaring at him.

"Hmn. Wasn't expecting this, so for now I shall lay two cards facedown." Pietro said as two cards appeared on his field.

"Alright my go!" Reyna drew her card. "I summon E-Hero Stratos (1800/300) in attack mode." A metal winged E-Hero took to the skies before landing in front of Reyna.

"And when he's successfully summoned I can pick one of two effects." Reyna explained. "And I think I'll chose his first effect to destroy any number of spell or trap cards on the field for however many E-Heroes I control besides Stratos."

Pietro's eyes widen slightly as Strato's turbines began spinning rapidly unleashing twin tornados which destroyed the card on the right.

"You activated my trap Puppet Creation, when this card is destroyed by the effect of a monster, it creates a puppet clone of the monster, it has the same attack and defense points, but its effects are negated." Pietro explained as a puppet version of Stratos appeared with strings attached to it and a puppet control bar over it. (PEHS: 1800/300)

"Well I still have 1 more attack left. Go Voltic attack that fake with Voltic Spear!"

Voltic threw his sword like spear hitting the puppet Stratos right in the center causing cracks to appear before it was destroyed.

(Reyna LP: 3000)

(Pietro LP: 2800-2600)

"I activate Puppet Workshop, with this card when a 'puppet' is destroyed I gain 1 puppet token for every level of the destroyed monster's in defense mode."

In front of Pietro's field appeared four wooden puppets that had blank faces and were incomplete (100/100)x4

'Hmn, he's going to try something with those tokens, I just know it, I've gotta get them off the field and quick.' "Stratos, attack! Windstorm Turbine!"

Strato's turbines began spinning rapidly destroying the puppet token on the far right, the splintered remains attacked Reyna lowering her life points.

(Reyna LP: 3000-2700)

(Pietro LP: 2600)

"Your probably wondering what happened? Well that was the special effect of my puppet token every time their destroyed you take 300 points of damage."

"That's just great." Reyna scowled.

"Things aren't looking good for Big Sis." Syrus said worriedly.

"Don't count her out just yet." Jaden reassured. 'C'mon Rey.'

"Things aren't looking too good for Reyna now." Era said worried about her friend. "But I know she can pull a win out of her deck."

"Her chances of winning have dropped nearly by half, since Pietro's field has monsters that inflict damage." Bastion explained. "Reyna needs to find a way to clear the field without hurting herself."

"Bastion stop spouting her chances of winning and start showing support." Alexis growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Bastion said afraid.

Up in the stands Chazz and his two lackeys were grinning.

"Hmn, looks like that Slifer Sludge is finally getting what's coming to her." Eric said.

"That'll teach her to humiliate us with that other Slifer Sludge." Chris added.

"I just wished she'd hurry up and lose, so that we can see Jaden and Syrus get slaughtered."

"I lay this card facedown and end my turn." Reyna sighed.

"I draw and tribute my 3 puppet tokens to summon Puppet King (?/0) in attack mode!"

A puppet wearing a crown, a red long sleeved shirt with a blue sash and white pants with a control bar in its hands.

"Okay what's with the indeterminate attack score?" Reyna asked.

"Before we get to that since 3 puppet tokens were just destroyed, you take 900 points of damage."

(Reyna LP: 2700-1800)

(Pietro LP: 2600)

The Puppet King's attack points is equal to the to the combined level of 3 selected puppet monsters in the graveyard x 300." Pietro explained. "And the combined level is 10. 10 x 300 is 3000." (PK: ?-3000/0)

"Oh boy."

"The Puppet King's special ability is to flip the attack and defense points of the opponent's monsters."

The Puppet King's control bar started glowing and Stratos and Voltic started glowing blue and yellow as their attack points switched with their defense points. (EHS: 1800-300/300-1800) (EHV:2000-1500/1500-2000).

"Now Puppet King attack Stratos! Farewell!"

The Puppet King's control bar started glowing a violent red color.

"I can't look!" Syrus yelled covering his eyes as others looked on worriedly and some were grinning.

"I activate Hero Barrier!"

As the Puppet King fired at Stratos a barrier appeared blocking the attack.

"Tch. Managed to hang on by the skin of your teeth, but it won't matter next turn you'll be finished." Pietro said. "Next I'll activate the continuous spell Puppet's Revenge, and with this whenever a player special summons a monster you take 700 points of damage, and I'll start the damage with Puppet Storage, with this card I can summon a monster with 'Puppet' in its name, so long as its level 4 or below. And I summon Puppet Beast (800/1200) in attack mode, and there go 700 of your life points."

A wooden dog puppet without strings appeared growling.

(Reyna LP: 1800-900)

(Pietro LP: 2600)

"And I'll leave it at that. Your turn my dear, better pray to draw something good.

"Whatever." Reyna said putting her finger tips on top of the top card. 'I put all my faith in this card.'

"Draw! I activate Graceful Charity! Allowing me to draw three additional cards and discarding two." Reyna drew three additional and discarded two of them. "Next I activate my second Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Stratos and Voltic to create E-Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200) in attack mode."

A large tornado spread over the arena engulfing the two heroes, and from the top of the tornado appeared a green and white E-Hero with gold outlines wearing a tattered cloak.

"I hope you realize that now you lose 700 points since you just special summoned a monster."

(Reyna LP: 900-200)

(Pietro LP: 2600)

"Well I hope you realize that Great Tornado has a special when he's successfully summoned he halves the atk and def points of all your face up monsters." Reyna explained as a large wind picked up causing Puppet King (3000-1500/0) and Puppet Beast (800-400/1200-600) to kneel in weakness.

"It won't matter because it won't be enough to take my life points to 0, since the Puppet King switches your monster's attack points with its defense points."

Puppet King began glowing blue as Great Tornado's attack and defense points were swapped. (EHGT: 2800-2200/2200-2800)

"I'm not done yet, I equip Great Tornado with Elemental Sword." A black sword handle appeared in Great Tornado's hands.

"Now when Great Tornado battles a monster with a different attribute he gains 800 extra atk points. Now attack Puppet Beast with Wind Blade." (EHGT: 2200-3000/2800)

Great Tornado swung the blade causing a vicious wind to rip Puppet Beast apart.

(Reyna LP: 200)

(Pietro LP: 2600-0)

"And the winner is Reyna Yuki!" Chancellor Sheppard announced.

As soon as the words were said the entire stadium erupted into cheers except for a few people.

Reyna fell onto her behind and let out a sigh. "Oh man, I was almost out for good."

"Way to duel Sis." Jaden said coming over and pulling Reyna up to her feet.

"You did it Big Sis." Syrus cheered.

"Well I wasn't about to get kicked out of here without a fight."

"Looks like you were wrong about Reyna's chances of winning Bastion." Alexis said.

"Hmn, I'll have to re-analyze this duel again." Bastion said.

"Just forget it Bastion there are some things you just can't analyze." Era said shaking her head.

"Darn it…I was sooo close to ridding myself of that Slifer brat." Crowler muttered angrily before calming down. "Even if Pietro was a hopeless cause, however who I have in store for Jaden and Syrus will be more than enough to expel them once and for all."

"Aw, we were sooo close of getting rid of one Slifer." Eric whined.

"Doesn't matter, we can still get rid of Jaden and Syrus." Chazz muttered angrily.

"I guess that'll be better than nothing." Chris added.

"Clear the field for the next duel." Crowler announced.

"Looks like your up next. Take'em down." Reyna said before walking over to where the boys were sitting and ripping the sign off and crumpling it in her hands, before tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

"Let's get our games on!" Jaden said.

"If you say so…" Syrus replied

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13 Expulsion Duels Part II

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

[ ] Duel Spirits talking

**Chapter 13 Expulsion Duels Part II**

_Last Time: Reyna was the first one up for the expulsion duels and dueled a Puppet duelist who's specialty was to use his opponent's monsters against' em. After a hard fought duel Reyna was able to secure her victory with E-Hero Great Tornado._

_**Present Time:**_

"Will the second participants of the expulsion duels step forward?" Crowler announced.

"Let's go Syrus! If Reyna can win her high stakes duel, then it should be a piece cake for us." Jaden said.

"If you say so…" Syrus sighed unenthusiastically.

In the stands Alexis, Bastion, and Era were seeing Syrus' worried look.

"Syrus better get it together, if he and Jaden want to have a chance at staying." Alexis said.

"Looks like Reyna's duel didn't help boost Syrus' confidence." Era added.

"If Syrus doesn't pull it together, he'll be putting Jaden in a tough predicament of having two defeat two duelists at the same time." Bastion said.

'C'mon Jaden, Sy, you guys can win this.' Reyna thought. 'I don't wanna be here without you guys.'

"And now without further ado allow me to introduce our guest tag team duelists." Crowler announced.

Two Chinese men that were both bald headed with Chinese markings, both were wearing Chinese robes, one in orange and the other in green appeared flipping onto the stage.

Chumley, Chazz, Chancellor Sheppard, Alexis, Bastion, Era, and Reyna were watching astonished as the two Chinese men continued to flip on stage.

"What's this?" Jaden and Syrus asked as the two men flipped over them.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations you fools." The orange robed one said.

"Hope your ready to duel." The green robed one added.

"Uhh…I've never heard of these guys." Jaden said.

"Me either, maybe this tag duel won't be so bad." Syrus said cluelessly.

"Perhaps, they haven't dueled in ages, and their last opponents were a child who I believe went by the name of Yugi something and someone by the name of Joey something." Crowler explained as he passed by.

"The King of Games?" Syrus said worriedly.

The two brothers had a wicked grin at Syrus' reaction.

"I've studied up on them, there some kind of dueling mercenaries, not to mention their the best tag duelists in the world." Alexis said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point statistically speaking I'd put Jaden's odds at one in fifty." Bastion said.

"Bastion you starting up again with that." Era said. "We already saw Reyna beat the odds."

"Just being realistic." Bastion replied.

"Hey Chumpley." Chazz called out to the large Slifer. "Looks like your going to have a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not licious." Chumley groaned tugging his collar.

Zane remained just as stoic as ever.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Para said.

"And now on with the duel." Dox rhymed.

"We didn't come here to talk." Para said.

"We came…" Dox added.

"To destroy you." They said in unison.

Both Syrus and Jaden had worried looks as Crowler was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Crowler…" Chancellor Sheppard called from the sidelines. "I know this is going too far."

"Not at all they broke a big time rule, and they deserve big time opponents. "And besides the last Slifer won their duel, so Jaden and Syrus still have a chance." Crowler argued. "Besides we can't send the brothers back now, they've come so far."

"Oh what does it matter? You'll be paying for all three of the men's travel cost." Chancellor Sheppard said making Crowler's face drop.

"Jaden I'll leave it up to you son." Chancellor Sheppard encouraged.

"Uh, these guys couldn't beat male pattern baldness, so there's no way they'll be able to beat us." Jaden joked.

"How wonderfully clever." Crowler groaned as Chancellor Sheppard and Reyna were laughing lightly.

"Duelists! Prepare to battle!" Crowler announced as all four duelists took their positions.

"Breathe Sy." Jaden encouraged by breathing deeply himself. "We can do this."

Syrus laughed nervously.

"The rules for this tag team duel are quite simple: There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play, but you may use what's on your partner's field." Crowler explained. "Understood?"

"Yeah!" All four duelists replied.

"Then duel." Crowler said jumping off the stage.

"Get your games on." Jaden said as everyone drew their opening hands.

(J/S LP: 8000)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 8000)

"Here goes," Syrus announced. "I summon…Gyroid (1000/1000) in attack mode."

A blue cartoonish helicopter with eyes appeared.

"You must be joking. I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode." Para said as he drew his sixth card. "This on the other hand…Jirai Gumo (2200/100)."

A large brown spider appeared.

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked drawing a sixth card. "That's nothing my deck can't squash. E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) defense mode!" The red clad hero appeared flipping into a defensive stance.

"You fool the best defense is a good offense!" Dox said drawing his sixth card. "Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) attack mode!" A blue and purple water creature with a shield and double-edged spear appeared on Dox's field.

'Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are sure to attack next.' Syrus thought.

"I activate a spell card from my hand." Dox announced much to Syrus surprise. "Tribute Doll, to activate it I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field, good thing my brother is sooo generous with his."

The two brothers shared a look. "Farewell Jirai Gumo."

Black tendrils emerged and crushed the large spider.

"I can now summon a level 7 monster for this turn. And I chose Kazejin (2400/2200)."

A fierce wind ripped through the stadium as a large green bulb with a Japanese kanji on its and a pair of arms appeared.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind trying not to be so impressed with them?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"Yeah Bastion, who's side are you on?" Era asked just as annoyed.

"Do you think you know anything of this game?" Para began rhyming.

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words you're lame."

"And if you think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Wait til I draw and give them a true schooling." Dox finished. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell card allows me to call out any monster I can think of, and if its anywhere in my brother's deck its added immediately to his hand."

Syrus gasped in fright.

Dox put on a thinking look. "Now let me see…Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para chuckled as he drew said card from his deck. "Whaddaya know? Its here in my deck ready to tear them asunder."

'You gotta be kidding me another level 7 monster." Jaden thought.

"The duel just started…"

"And yet it is almost done."

"For your demise has already begun." Both brothers finished.

Syrus recoiled with eyes wide with terror.

"Don't worry Sy, there just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden reassured. 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match.'

'This is bad the Paradox brothers have another level 7 monster waiting in the wings, and Syrus is already losing in his mind.' Reyna thought chewing her lip worriedly.

'Okay monster roll call. I've got my Burstinatrix chillin' in defense mode and Sy's got…well he's got his little helicopter thing.' Jaden counted off. 'Not bad, but not good when were staring down at some serious opposition including some level 7 green thing I've never seen before.'

"What do ya think Jaden if we quit now we might have some extra time to pack up all our stuff." Syrus said scared. "So shall we?"

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch." Jaden said as his usual cheery self.

"That's right Syrus! So don't you dare quit!" Reyna cheered. "You can beat these guys, just believe in yourself."

"You know what, you're right." Syrus smiled nervously. 'We are packing some serious dueling punch. Not only am I going to show the Paradox brothers, but I'm going to show my on brother as well, starting here right now, starting this turn."

"All aboard!" Syrus announced drawing a card. "I summon Steamroid (1800/1800) attack mode." A cartoonish looking train appeared next to the helicopter.

"And I also play this: Polymerization! Check it out, I fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid (2200/1600). Now that's locomotion!" Syrus cheered as his two monsters created a train-helicopter hybrid with blades its midsection.

"Looks like the little guy is going on the offensive." Era said.

"Your right looks like all Syrus needed was some words of encouragement." Alexis added.

"See you guys made a mistake with all that teamwork, see when you sacrificed Jirai Gumo, you left your brother defenseless." Syrus pointed out.

"Uh…Sy?" Jaden tried to stop him.

"Steam Gyroid attack Para!"

"An attack?" Para said confused.

'Got that right!"

Everyone present had different expressions to what Syrus was doing; Reyna slapped her hand on her face, Alexis, Era, and Bastion gasped, Zane just scowled even further, while Crowler and Chazz snickered.

The hybrid machine charged forward with its blades spinning rapidly.

"If you please brother." Para said looking over at his brother.

"It would be my pleasure brother. Kazejin defend! Squall Barricade!"

The wind god appeared in front of Para blowing a harsh wind that pushed Syrus' monster back.

"Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your damage to 0, without even a fight."

"So I goofed?" Syrus realized sadly.

Crowler was giggling madly at Syrus' poor performance. "Do these two actually believe they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. Ha! Now they've got me doing it."

"Forget Sy, no biggie."

"Yeah right." Syrus said downcast.

"Hey I'm serious pal, just keep going."

"Alrighty then, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"At last a smart move." Para jabbed. "I draw, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo (2100/100)." A purple light shot from Para's graveyard and the large spider was back. "And I'll also activate another spell card Tribute Doll."

"Not again!" Syrus yelled.

"Yes again and again, I will use it to tribute Jirai Gumo to summon another level 7 monster Suijin (2500/2400)." The spider was once again grabbed by dark tendrils and replaced by a blue monster with Japanese kanji and a pair of legs. "And I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster brother?"

"Please that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse." Para said as the monster in question was surrounded by dark purple fire.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as 2 instead of 1." Dox explained. "Which I am now able to summon Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200)." A dark bronze torso with some red on it with a pair of arms, a face in the middle and a Japanese kanji.

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion recalculated.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis replied.

"Now, now guys, the odds might be against them, but they can still win."

"I know what brother? When they come together!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Para rejoiced. "I now sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder to bring forth our ultimate monster Gate Guardian (3750/3400)!"

The kanjis on the three monsters' in question glowed as they were enveloped in light and replaced by a giant monster who's top half was made up by Sanga, the middle half by Kazejin, and the bottom half by Suijin.

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus said shocked.

"He's gi-normous." Jaden said equally shocked.

"Glad I'm not the one on the receiving end of that." Reyna said a bit intimidated.

"Just wait til you see his attack! Gate Guardian attack Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge!"

The top half began gathering electricity, while the middle half began gathering wind, and the bottom half began gathering water combining all three into a deadly elemental force that blasted the machine monster into pixels and into Syrus.

(J/S LP: 8000-6450)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 8000)

"This isn't a duel, its target practice, and Sy's the bulls-eye." Bastion said grimly.

"He's just made a few bad moves that's all." Alexis said trying to be optimistic.

"He's going to need to male a few good ones to make up for it." Era added. "Because as good as Jaden is, he's going to need Syrus to win this."

"I know it hurts…"

"But unfortunately for you it only get worse."

"But if it gets as bad as this rhyming, then we'll be in some serious trouble ."

'Sy's right, these rhymes are getting annoying.' Reyna groaned as she looked for something to cover her ears with.

Crowler was watching the duel gleefully. 'These two are dueling perfectly, they know just what to do and are doing it, after all in a tag duel once you destroy the weakest link the whole chain comes crumbling apart, and they found just that: little Syrus, poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages.'

'I hope Big Bro's got something special in that deck of his; or this match is over, and so our lives at the academy.' Syrus despaired.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall, let's take that thing down."

"I'd like to see you try." Para challenged. "I shall end my turn with a facedown card."

"Then its time to go to work! Here goes." Jaden said as he drew a card a card.

'Sweet! Alright looks like your getting called up big guy.' "First I'mma summon the E-Hero Clayman (800/2000)." The red headed rock warrior appeared next to the fire heroine. "Next I play Polymerization, now I'll fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix to create the E-Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500). She's bad." A feminine hero wearing armor, a helmet, a red shield and a missile launcher appeared kneeling defensively.

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as Gate Guardian, she only has 2500 defense points that Guardian's atk points are 3750! Blaster'll get blasted!" Syrus pointed out.

'Just wait Sy, your gonna see why she's called Rampart Blaster."

"Don't sweat it Sy that's what her special ability is for." Jaden explained. "See when she's in defense mode the Rampart Blaster can attack the player directly."

"Our life points!" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Now go Rampart Blaster, blast'em with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered as Rampart fired two missiles hitting each brother." Sure its only half of what you'd normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

(J/S LP: 6450)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 8000-7000)

"A lucky move." Dox growled.

"Alright we're back in this thing." Syrus cheered.

"Sy! We were never out of it."

"Its my draw now, I'm activating the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points come straight out of your life points." Dox explained.

"Not so fast!" Syrus interrupted. "Your forgetting I have a facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys 1 spell or trap card. And I'm destroying the spell card you just played Fairy Meteor Crush."

A blue tornado emerged and began making its way toward Gate Guardian.

"Right into my trap I activate Judgment of Anubis. Foolish boy this lets me stop your little spell by discarding 1 from my hand. Your typhoon has been downgraded to a little summer breeze." Para sent a card into his graveyard slot causing the tornado to disappear.

"But wait that's not all it does, Judgment of Anubis also destroys 1 of your creatures and with it its attack points are dealt to your life points, pretty cool special feature."

Rampart Blaster exploded in a harsh wind which continued to the two Slifers.

(J/S LP: 6450-4450)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 7000)

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, in fact the wall's right in front of you. I play this and end my turn." A gray brick wall with a face in the center with its arms crossed appeared. "Its called Defense Wall (0/2100) and so long as its on the field in defense all the monsters you have can only attack him."

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense almost flawless." Bastion remarked.

"Alright I get it." Alexis said irritated. "Now are you going to keep quiet or am I going to move."

"Really Bastion you need to stop pointing out the Paradox brothers' good moves." Era said annoyed.

"Its your turn, what are you waiting for?"

"To be honest a miracle." Syrus murmured drawing a card before frowning in disappointment. "I summon Cycroid (800/1000) defense mode." A one eyed red bike with hands on the handlebars appeared.

'Big Bro's looking at me, I can feel it, I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I could do.' Syrus thought sadly.

"You summon a bike?" Para taunted drawing a card. "Well its in for a major flat! Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge attack!"

The guardian monster released an elemental force of wind, water, and electricity destroying the one eyed bike.

"And don't forget the effects of the Fairy Meteor Crush I have him equipped for." Para said as the Gate Guardian unleashed another elemental attack at Syrus.

"Difference between my attack points and your defense points, you take as damage."

Chumley, Reyna, Bastion, Alexis, and Era gasped as Syrus dropped to his knees.

(J/S LP: 4450-1700)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 7000)

"Your life points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to be done except give up and start bawling."

Everyone looked as Jaden had his face hidden from sight.

-Attention Jaden Yuki it is your turn! You must make a move or you will be disqualified!-

'We know you dumb PA, just give him a minute regroup!' Reyna thought angrily.

"What's wrong with Jaden? I hope he isn't giving up." Alexis said.

"I don't think he's the type to give up." Era protested.

"Well its two monsters to none it's a simple equation." Bastion pointed out. "They'll be knackered."

"Great Bastion now your insulting them in words I don't understand." Alexis irritably said.

"I may not know what 'knackered' means, but I know that they won't be 'knackered' so easily." Era commented.

"We just have to be believe that Jaden has a strategy." Alexis said trying to be positive.

"I'm sure Jaden has a strategy, its Syrus I'm worried about he's managed to walk into every trap, spell, and attack that the Paradox brothers have played." Bastion pointed out. "He's been horrible."

"You know what I liked it better when I couldn't understand you."

"Oh right sorry." Bastion said shutting up.

'Oh please let them win, let them win.' Chumley thought clenching the handrail tightly. "I'll give up grilled cheeses for a week, I'll fry'em instead.' "Go team."

Chazz was grinning crazily at thought of Jaden and Syrus losing.

'Finally those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve, I can't wait til they lose and get kicked out from Duel Academy, especially Jaden. That Slime thinking he was going to be the next King of Games, that's my destiny! Especially since he's about to get expelled.' Chazz briefly glanced at Reyna. 'Including her! Once Jaden and Syrus are gone I'll send her packing, that'll make her regret lucking out of her elimination.'

'Uh Chazz?" Eric asked looking at Chazz like he was crazy. " You alright?" But Chazz just ignored him.

"I'm a genius, a pure genius." Crowler said giggling gleefully. "First I lure them deep inside the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag duelists in the world to ensure they lose and get expelled." Crowler continued to laugh out loud and madly.

"So Crowler enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much are we?"

Crowler jumped forgetting that the Chancellor was right behind him. "Oh my no, you mis-interpret." Crowler said nervously. "I'm just laughing because the duel's nearly done, after all our poor students look so weary I'm thrilled their sufferings nearly through."

'Liar, you want me and Jaden to suffer for beating you, so you've also dragged poor Syrus into this.' Reyna thought fuming.

"Oh, it doesn't look like their suffering to me, in fact it looks like Jaden's gotten his second wind." Crowler looked at Jaden with a horrified look as he raised his head with renewed determination.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead, when a smart duelist…"

"Would have fled…"

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the academy would have made us Slifer Orange, than we wouldn't have to put up with so many awful rhymes." The older Yuki twin groaned.

The Paradox brothers looked offended, as Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder chirping. "I know I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming."

"Just focus on your card playing."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win you have a long way."

Syrus looked at Jaden feeling hurt.

"Don't you listen to them Sy." Jaden said.

"But there right." Syrus protested.

"There not right Sy." Jaden pointed at Gate Guardian. "And I know cuz your going to be the one to take it down." Syrus looked shocked.

"So lets go." He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode." The E-Hero appeared surrounded by electricity. "Next I'm going to equip him with Spark Blaster." A black gun with wires attached itself to Sparkman's arm. "Now with each blast I can change the battle mode of one of your monsters and I'm a start with Gate Guardian, so take a knee." Sparkman fired a blast of blue electricity that washed over the guardian as he was forced to kneel on one knee and cross his arms.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice." Bastion remarked. "Unless Jaden's got a plan, I'm afraid he just wasted his move."

"I'm sure he does, he still has two more shots left." Era added.

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on defense he never tires your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall we have played you have yet to retire."

"Great thanks, I'mma just throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said as a facedown card appeared behind Sparkman.

"Fine then, I draw. I simply play one card facedown no more, no less. Brother you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think its for the best, for I'm quite sure next turn I'll win us this contest."

Syrus looked over at Jaden more afraid than before. "Awww man, Big Bro you heard them next turn they're going to take us out. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up maybe they'll at least let you have a rematch."

"Syrus listen to me, one draw that's all it takes to turn any duel around. Remember what happened last time you had one draw left Jaden reminded.

_Flashback_

_All four Slifers were in Jaden's room and Jaden and Syrus were having a practice duel. _

"_You'll never get out of this." Jaden laughed._

"_Yeah I give, lets have a rematch, but first let's see what I would've drawn." Syrus drew the top card. "Whoa! This changes everything!"_

"_Well it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match though, right?" Jaden asked nervously._

_End of Flashback_

"You hear what I'm saying Sy? There is no last draw cuz with the right cards you can always get another draw." Jaden said cheerfully.

"But…"

"No buts about it, its your move Sy. I know you can do it, its all up to you Sy."

'I know Big Bro, that's what I'm afraid of.' Syrus thought sadly. 'Awww man, Big Bro said my one draw can keep us from losing this duel, but the only way, we won't lose is if I beat that Gate Guardian.' Syrus looked at his deck before realization hit him. 'Of course.'

Syrus thought back to a duel he had with Chumley.

_Flashback_

"_Whoa that's a pretty sweet card." Jaden commented pointing to one in particular. "With the right combo it can beat anything. So I can have it?"_

"_Oh c'mon?"_

"_No way, you always do this."_

"_Pleeeeeease?" Jaden begged._

_End of Flashback_

'That's it that one card is the only chance we, but if I don't draw it me and Big Bro and all our hopes of becoming the best, everything we've ever dreamed about; our friendship, our fun, our future, it all be over…'

"Alright here goes." Syrus drew a card. "Big Bro!"

"Sy you got it? Then show'em the drill."

"I summon Drilloid (1600/1600) in attack mode."

A purple cartoonish drill with a drill on its nose and arms with tank tires appeared.

"And when Drilloid battles a monster in defense mode its automatically destroyed."

The cartoon drill was headed for Gate Guardian, but was intercepted by Defense Wall, yet it still drilled its way thru."

(J/S LP: 1700-1200)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 7000)

"Heh, heh. Guess those two must have forgotten that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attack."

"A nice try." Para began.

"But not nice enough."

"Gate Guardian still stands."

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff." Jaden corrected. "Right Sy?"

"Yep, but now that your Defense Wall is all rubble you'll get it at least a certain monster will." Syrus explained.

The Paradox brothers looked shocked.

"I activate the spell card Shield Crush, that's right and just like the name implies it destroys any monster trying to hide in defense mode just like that Gate Guardian."

A green light shot out destroying Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian is cooked…"

"I can hardly looked."

"Nice going Sy." Jaden praised. "The harder they brawl, the harder they fall."

"They beat Gate Guardian!" Reyna cheered jumping out of her seat as the rest of the arena erupted in cheers.

"Fried cheese here I come!" Chumley cheered.

Zane remained just as impassive.

"No! This is suppose to be punishment, but the crowd's treating them like heroes." Crowler said horrified. "Chancellor are you watching this?"

"Yes well done Crowler this match you've set up is promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude." Chancellor Sheppard praised. "Fine job."

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you saw that?" Bastion said disbelieving.

"Bastion we're sitting right next to you, of course we saw it." Era said.

"What amazes me, is the teamwork they displayed, that's what its going to take to win this." Alexis commented.

"Yes, lets hope they can keep it up." Bastion said.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus then to Jaden.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Thank you for the sweet moves." Jaden returned.

"Mind if we join in on the praise?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we really should thank you."

"Huh?" Syrus looked confused.

"They say what doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger and it s true after all we haven't been destroyed and we're about to get stronger than ever! I activate the spell Dark Element, this spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard, now by paying half our life points we can now summon a monster that can't be beat in battle…"

(J/S LP: 1200)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 7000-3500)

"Dark Guardian (3800/3450)!" The Paradox brothers called. From a gust of dark wind an armored burly man appeared wielding an axe and riding a mechanical spider.

"Invincible in battle and has those attack pints?" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad."

"Now Guardian attack Drilloid! Axe Slash Bash!" The Guardian prepared to bring his axe down on the drill monster.

"This is it, if this connects they lose."

"Jaden! Syrus!"

Both Chazz and Crowler had smirks of anticipation.

"Farewell."

"Not yet! I play my facedown Hero Barrier!" Jaden called out. "Sorry fellas, but this card lets me stop one of your attacks as long as there's an E-Hero out and as you can see Sparkman's still standing strong."

A blue barrier appeared causing the axe to bounce off.

Reyna released a sigh of relief.

"An impressive trap card."

"I never thought they'd be so hard."

"I know we bombard, and bombard, but oh well at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up its guard."

"Quite right brother he won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish'em off next turn."

"And then this duel will be ours!"

Syrus dropped to his knees. 'Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more. Its hopeless.'

Crowler was very giddy. "Here it comes the moment I've been waiting for: the moment when these two lose and get expelled."

"Chin up Sy, this match isn't over yet." Jaden comforted.

"But Big Bro…?"

"But nothing…stand up." Jaden ordered. 'Besides you'll want a good view for what I'm about to pull.'

Syrus struggled to get back up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed." Para said.

"Really? For sure I thought for mercy he would surely plead." Dox added.

"No he would need smarts to know when to concede." Para insulted.

"Can you two. My turn." Jaden drew a card and looked it over. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards, and next I play Fusion Gate, with this I don't need Polymerization, I can bring out all the fusion monsters I want." Jaden held up two monster cards. "And I think I'll fuse E-Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, and why not throw in Sparkman."

Sparkman began to glow in a yellow light as he jumped into the vortex as he was joined by Avian and Bubbleman who were glowing in a green and blue light respectively. "All to create, wait for it…" The three lights melded into one. "And here he is the E-Hero Tempest (2800/2800)."

The new E-Hero was a muscular man with spiky green hair wearing a blue visor over its eyes, dark blue armor, green wings with metallic feathers, and a silver ray gun on its arm.

"Fine creature, but it still can't beat their Guardian." Bastion pointed out.

"Bastion! Just who's side are you on." Alexis said exasperated.

"Yeah, you haven't shown much support." Era said.

'I get what your planning, Jay.' Reyna thought.

"An impressive move, but useless boy."

"Or have you forgotten, that the Guardian is still deployed, since in battle he can't be destroyed."

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this! Skyscraper!" Jaden inserted a new field spell as large city buildings appeared around them. "Ever hear how you shouldn't play in a construction zone? Well its true cuz now my E-Hero gains an extra 1000 points." Jaden explained. (EHT: 2800-3800/2800)

"What the-?"

"Now E-Hero Tempest attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" Jaden ordered as Tempest dove at the Guardian and slammed its arm into it, causing strong winds to kick up.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your E-Hero Tempest has been wasted , so just accept…"

"Your defeat!"

"Sy can you spare a card?" Jaden called.

"Sure."

"I use Tempest's special ability." Jaden said as Syrus' facedown card vanished. "Sorry guys by sending one card to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed."

As the wind died down both monsters were still intact.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker." Chazz snidely remarked.

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Alexis question.

"I dunno know?" Era said shrugging her shoulders.

"Clever, just so long as Syrus knows what to do next." Zane simply said.

"Big Bro…" Syrus called worriedly.

"Hey its cool, it'll all work out as long as you play the right card come your next turn."

"If he has a next turn." Dox said drawing a card. "I activate the trap One on One fight, though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide this card forces our strongest monsters to do battle, so I hope your E-Hero Tempest is up for a rematch!"

Dark Guardian attacked Tempest causing strong winds to clash.

"But why? It'll just be a tie, what's the point of attacking?" Syrus asked confused.

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah and sneaky ones." Alexis explained. "In order for Tempest to keep tying with Dark Guardian, Jaden'll have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him." Bastion added.

"Looks like Skyscraper's leaving the field." Era said.

'This bad Jaden's going to have to give up Skyscraper, but it'll be worth it.' Reyna thought.

"Well I hate to do it, but I've got no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of Skyscraper." The city buildings disappeared revealing the arena and Tempest lost his extra power (EHT: 3800-2800/2800).

"So you saved your monster but that doesn't mean you saved your life points!"

Energy waves from the Dark Guardian's attack passed through Tempest and straight to the boys.

(J/S LP: 1200-200)

(Paradox Brother LP: 3500)

"That's all for me."

"But I give you my guarantee that next turn this duel will be over just wait and see."

"Alrighty Sy just remember what I said."

"Oh right." Syrus said. 'That all will be alright, so long as I play the right card.'

"Got it Sy?"

"I think." 'Playing that goes back to what my brother was saying. About knowing the difference between playing a card and knowing how to use it, but do I know the difference?"

Everyone looked at him in anticipation, Syrus looked up and saw Zane watching him.

In his mind Syrus was standing behind Zane, "Hey Zane, what's the difference between knowing how to use a card and playing it? Aren't they the same thing?"

"That's something that can never be taught, only learned, it's a moment of pure clarity, when you see dueling on a different level; a higher level all the angles, all the moves, you won't think you'll just act."

Syrus snapped back to reality. 'Alright enough thinking, time for me to act.'

"Here we go, my draw." Syrus announced drawing a card. "First I sacrifice Drilloid to summon UFOroid (1200/1200)." The cartoon drill was replaced by a cartoonish flying saucer. "And also I activate the spell card Power Bond, it's a fusion card and I have just the two monsters to fuse."

"Big Bro do you mind?"

"What's mine is yours."

"Then I merge UFOroid and Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter (?/?).

The new fusion monster was Tempest riding on a hovering platform. "And it gets better his attack points are the sum total of each individual monster. (UFORF: ?-4000/?-4000)

"It matters not, so stop your ceaseless prattle."

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle."

"Yeah that's true, but it doesn't really matter cause Power Bond has a special effect it doubles the atk points of my Roid Fighter." The fighter cried out as his atk points doubled. (UFORF: 4000-8000/4000)

"To make 8-8000?" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive the battle, but it'll be a different story for your life points. Now lets go, Roid Fighter attack! Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest shot a blast of blue energy that passed through Dark Guardian and hit both brothers.

(J/S LP: 200)

(Paradox Brothers LP: 3500-0)

"They did it!" Reyna cheered before jumping on stage and hugging them both.

"Way to go!"

"Well, well, they've won, I'm getting more impressed everyday."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay here." Alexis said cheerfully.

"You mean Jaden and Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"Well yes Syrus too, I just said Jaden's name first because moving on." Alexis said changing the subject.

"What was that about?" Era wondered aloud.

"I'm out of here." Chazz growled with Chris and Eric following him,

"It can't be." Crowler fell down in shock. "How'd they win? Its not fair."

"How? Because of your superb teachings, oh wait their in my dorm." Banner said as Pharaoh licked Crowler causing him to shriek.

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies? Show me his papers! Call the pound!"

"Let it out Syrus, I know you cry when your happy." Jaden said

"Now way, not the new Syrus." Syrus said beginning to cry.

"What was that about not crying?" Reyna asked.

"Well some things never change."

"Well one thing that won't be changing is your enrollment at the academy, you're here to stay."

"Yeah!" All three Slifers cheered.

"Oh yeah, you guys let me just say it was a great honor, and if you ever wanna rematch just holler."

"Well said Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "I'm sure it'll be even better written I want a five page report from the three of you on what you learned."

"Talk about a bummer." Jaden groaned.

"How about ten pages single spaced?"

"You just couldn't keep quiet." Reyna hissed.

"I'll make sure they get done Chancellor." Banner said.

"Ten whole pages! I've never read so much!" Jaden cried out.

'I want to think that I impressed you Zane, that I dueled at that higher level, that I showed you that I can play a card not just use it, but I know I have a lot to learn and a lot to live up to.' Syrus thought looking directly at Zane.

Zane gave Syrus a faint smile.

"Ten whole pages." Jaden scowled. "That's practically a book."

"Big Bro." Syrus sighed.

"My life is sooo over. I don't even know how to spell Paradox brothers and do all their parts have to rhyme." Jaden said grumpily.

"Who cares, just be glad we get to stay."

The arena started clapping for the three Slifers and Jaden lost his grumpy mood,

"That's game!"

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14 Movie Night Duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Coming of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the other characters, but my own. However if I did own it then the anime would've definitely followed both the manga and the Japanese version. Also no flaming or rude comments allowed, this is my story and I'll follow whatever plot I want too, anyway if you do put rude comments or flame me, then I'll block you from ever commenting on any future story I write. Also I don't own Transformers, that belongs to Hasbro.

'_Twin Telepathy'_

'Thoughts'

-Messages/Announcements/Phone Calls-

[ ] Duel Spirits talking

**Ch 14 Movie Night Duel**

_Last Time: Jaden and Syrus faced off against the Paradox Brothers, they faced some tough opposition from the brothers until Jaden and Syrus fused their monsters together to defeat the brothers and earn their stay at the academy._

_**Present Time:**_

In the Slifer dorms Jaden and Reyna were in Jaden's room typing up their reports, Reyna was half a page away from finishing, and Jaden was two almost one page away from finishing.

"This is such a bummer to write." Jaden whined.

"Stop whining Jaden we would've been done hours ago, if you hadn't groaned about doing five pages." Reyna retorted.

"Can't blame me for that, I've never liked doing homework." Jaden defended.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm done." Reyna said saving her work and printing it and then printing it out.

"Finally my fingers can rest from nonstop typing." Reyna said flexing her fingers trying to regain some feeling in them as Syrus came running into the room.

"Whoa, where's the fire Sy?" Jaden asked finishing up the last page of his report.

"Guess what, Duel Academy is going to be hosting its first ever Movie Night!" Syrus yelled. "And it starts today."

"So what's the movie?"

"Transformers the Animated movie!" Syrus said excited.

"Transformers, I love that movie." Reyna said with equal excitement.

"Yeah its an awesome movie, cars that transform into robots." Jaden added.

"What time does it start?"

"It starts at 7."

"Well its 6, lets get going, so we can snag some good seats." Reyna said. "But first let me just change."

The two boys waited for Reyna until she came out wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a white autobot symbol on it.

"Alright I'm ready, so lets go."

"That's an awesome shirt." Syrus complimented.

"Thanks Sy, its how I show my support for my favorite childhood TV. show." Reyna explained.

"Really? I didn't know that." Syrus said amazed.

"Believe it Sy, she's got two more shirts." Jaden explained.

"What about you Sy?" Reyna asked.

"Well for me I liked how they were robots that transformed into cars, and they inspired me to build a roid deck."

"That's cool Sy, I also liked how they could transform and how they were always the heroes saving the innocents." Jaden explained.

"Yeah, it was the same for me watching good vs. evil, and the hero give his life to defeat the enemy."

When the three Slifers reached the school auditorium were the movie was being shown, they saw that almost all of the seats were occupied except by a brunette boy and red haired girl there were three empty seats.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Syrus asked both boy and girl.

The brunette boy turned to his red haired companion who shook her head in response, the boy turned back "No good ahead take'em."

"Hey thanks." Syrus answered as the three took their seats, the order went: Syrus was on the other side of another Slifer boy, Jaden in the middle, and Reyna on the other side of the brunette boy they ask for the seats.

As the three Slifers crossed the brunette and his friend, he couldn't help but notice what the only girl of the group was wearing, it was a red shirt with a white autobot symbol on it.

'Oh wow, she has almost the same shirt as me.'

Reyna caught sight at what the boy was staring at, but decided to tease him once she sat down.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Reyna told the boy who immediately turned a dark shade of red.

"W-what? No! I-I w-wasn't staring at your chest! I-It was your shirt, nice shirt." The boy protested before turning away with a slight tint of red on his face.

Reyna giggled slightly at the boy's flustered face as Jaden and Syrus turned to give the boy a slight glare, as his red haired companion shook her head in exasperation.

The lights dimmed down to show that the movie was beginning. The movie had started fairly smooth, there were some slight groans from some people mainly Obelisks, but they quickly shushed by the majority of students that wanted to see this movie. Though the silence didn't last long when it got to the scene where Optimus Prime was dying from his injuries and most people were saddened by the scene, is where the biggest groans of complaints were heard.

"Oh c'mon what are you all being sad for? Its just a fictional character." A blue haired Obelisk boy complained.

"This movie blows." A blonde haired boy called. "Show something with dueling."

And that did it, as two people finally had enough. "Hey! Shut up!"

Both Reyna and the Ra-boy next to her had both stood up.

"Oh yeah and who's going to make us?" The blue haired Obelisk challenged. "A Ra-Reject and a Slifer Slime? Don't make us laugh."

"Yeah, we're Obelisks, so you two need to learn your place is beneath us." The blonde haired Obelisk said.

"If you Obelisks, think your sooo great, then you won't object to a duel with us." The Ra boy said.

"Alright then, what's in it for us if we win?" The blue haired Obelisk asked.

"Alright if you win, you can choose whatever punishment you want."

Reyna turned to look at him with some disappointment over letting those two jerk Obelisks chose their punishment.

"Sounds interesting, and what will you two get if you win? And that's a big if." The other Obelisk taunted.

"If we win, you two take back what you said about the movie and you can't mess with us ever again."

"Alright then deal." Both boys agreed.

"Alright then lets take this outside." Reyna said.

Both groups got up and went outside to carryout their duel.

"Well this is unexpected, I thought the point of having a Movie Night was to have a day free of dueling?" Syrus asked.

"Eh, well some people can't get dueling out of their blood." Jaden shrugged. "And besides you saw Reyna wasn't about to let that insult slide."

"I know exactly what your talking about." The Ra-girl said causing Jaden and Syrus to look at her.

"You do?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, my friend Dan, the boy that was sitting next to me is the same way when someone insults his favorite show, he gets mad to the point where you can't talk him out of it."

"That's just like my sister." Jaden laughed slightly. "By the way I'm Jaden, this is Syrus and the girl that walked out with your friend was my twin Reyna."

"Well I'm Adena." She introduced. "So how do you think are two friends are doing?" Jaden said jokingly.

"HA, your probably right." Adena laughed.

In the entry way to the main building Reyna and the now introduced Dan were getting into position to duel.

"Alright twerps just so you know who's beating you, my name's Ryan." The blue haired boy introduced.

"And I'm Rayden." The blonde haired boy pointed to himself.

"Hey," Dan whispered over to his partner. "Since we never properly introduced ourselves, I'm Daniel Valor, but my friends call me Dan."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Reyna."

"Hey you two done socializing?" Ryan question impatiently.

"Oh don't be in a such a hurry to lose." Dan shot back.

"Hmph! As I we'd ever lose to a couple of low ranked students like you two." Rayden scoffed. "Alright here are the rules: We each share 8000 life points, neither of us can attack on our first turn, and finally the order goes: Me, the Slifer Slime, Ryan, and finally the Ra-Reject."

Both of them looked rather insulted.

"Now then let's get this duel started."

"GAME ON!" All four duelists called

(R/D LP:8000)

(R/R LP: 8000)

"Now I'll kick this off by summoning Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode!" Rayden declared. "And in case you didn't study up I'm allowed to summon another level 4 or below warrior type monster. And who better than my Command Knight (1200/1900) A blonde haired female knight wearing red armor and a black cape appeared next to a scarred warrior wearing armor. "And also Command Knight increases the attack of all warrior type monsters by 400 points."

(CK: 1200-1600/1900) (MC:1200-1600/400)

"I place this card face down, and call it a turn. Let's see what you got girly.

"Don't call me girly." Reyna growled out. "I draw and summon the E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode. Next I play the Hero's Bond to special summon E-Heroes Clayman (800/2000) and Knospe (600/1000)." Reyna said as a blue and yellow lightning hero appeared followed by a child-like yellow flower and a red helmeted stone warrior."

"And I'll end with a facedown." Reyna concluded.

"A light wimp, a big rock, and a flower is the best you can do." Ryan insulted. "Here's a real move."

Ryan drew a card. "I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000)."

A brown bipedal Ox wearing red and gold armor and wielding an axe appeared.

"Next I'll play the field spell Sogen and lay a card facedown."

"And in case you didn't know all my beast-warriors and warriors on my partner's side gain an additional 200 extra atk and def points.

(BO: 1700-1900/1000-1200), (CK: 1600-1800/1900-2100), (MC:1600-1800/400-600)

All the beast-warriors and warriors were powered up and on the side laughing was heard.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ryan demanded.

"You Obelisks think your so great, but it looks you don't know how a field spell works." Dan laughed.

"He's right you remember a field spell also affects my field as well." Reyna pointed out laughing as her own monsters received a power up.

(EHSP: 1600-1800/1400-1600), (EHC: 800-1000/2000-2200)

"Shut it you 3rd rate duelists, its all part of my plan." Ryan snarled.

"Okay, whatever you say." Dan scoffed. "Alright I'll start with Autobot Blaster (1300/1300) in attack mode!" A gray robot with a cassette tape player on its chest with a bit of red and white dome top.

"No way…" Reyna whispered at the sight of the monster before her.

"Heh, you're an even bigger loser than you were before, for actually having those lame monsters from that lame movie." Rayden jabbed.

[Hey who's he calling lame?]

"Don't listen to him Blaster, how about we show him your special effect." Dan said.

[Now your talking.] Blaster pressed a button on his chest causing the compartment to open. [Sic'em]

From his compartment came two gold and bronze cassette tapes that transformed into a gold mechanical lion with two guns mounted on its sides, and a bronze mechanical rhino with two guns mounted on its sides. (ABCTSJ: 500/500) (ABCTRH: 500/500)

"So you've assembled an army of those wimps." Ryan jabbed.

"Hey you shouldn't judge a monster based on its appearance." Dan pointed out. "I'll just lay this card facedown, and let you have a shot."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ra-Reject." Rayden taunted as he started his move. "I draw and summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200). A fiendish looking warrior with purple, yellow, and black armor with blade like appendages and two claw-like gauntlets on both arms. It glowed in power as it was powered up by the effects of the field spell and Command Knight. (MtD: 1600-2200/1200-1400)

"I play The A. Forces, now the strength of all my warriors is strengthened by 200x the number of warrior types on my side of the field which is three."

(MtD: 2200-2800/1400), (CK: 1800-2400/2100), (MC: 1800-2400/600)

"Time for Makyura to go on the attack! Cut that plant to shreds!"

The purplish black fiend warrior charged the plant hero only to stop abruptly and look indecisively between the heroes.

"What's wrong with you!" Rayden yelled. "Cut that plant down!"

"Guess you didn't know as long as I have another E-Hero on the field you can't target Knospe." Reyna explained.

"Tch, that won't be enough." Rayden scoffed. "I'll leave it at that seeing as the rest of our monsters are equal in attack points."

"Good, my turn I draw." Reyna drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards."

Reyna looked over her new cards. "Alright time to switch the scenery. I play the field spell Skyscraper."

"I don't think so, I activate Magic Jammer." Rayden said as his facedown flipped face up.

"Better think again I activate my facedown Trap Stun." Dan said. "Now your traps can't activate their effects."

"Thanks." Reyna thanked her partner, as the green field was now replace with a night sky and tall city buildings. And the once powered up monsters lost their bonuses.

(MtD: 2800-2600/1400-1200), (CK: 2400-2200/2100-1900), (MC: 2400-2200/600-400), (BO: 1900-1700/1200-1000), (EHS: 1800-1600/1400-1200), (EHC: 1000-800/2200-2000)

"And what's the point of changing the field other than turning your monsters back into wimps." Ryan scoffed.

"Well its obvious you don't know much about the E-Hero deck otherwise you'd know that this new field spell is the greatest place for a hero to be." Reyna explained. "Now watch as I show you what this new field spell does. Sparkman attacks Battle Ox with Static Shock wave!" The electric hero released a lightning blast at the beast-warrior that fried him instantly.

"That's impossible!" Ryan screeched. "There's no way that your wimps could've beaten my beast-warrior!

"Yeah well it happened because my field spell granted an extra 1000 points to Sparkman for battling a stronger monster. (EHS: 1600-2600/1200)

(R/D LP:8000)

(R/R LP: 8000-7100)

"I activate my trap Beastial War Ties! With this I can now summon a beast-warrior with equal or less atk points to one that was just destroyed, and who better to call out then my Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000)."

Another Ox like warrior similar to the first Battle Ox appeared.

"That won't stop Knospe, attack directly!" Reyna ordered as Knospe fired two seeds from its flower-like hands at Ryan hitting him in the head.

(R/D LP: 8000)

(R/R LP: 7100-6500)

"Also Knospe gains 100 atk points, but loses 100 def points." (EHK:600-700/1000-900)

"And I'll leave it at that, your move."

"Nice going partner." Dan complimented as Reyna gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh please, save your celebration till after you've beat us." Ryan called practically ripping the top card of his deck.

Back in the auditorium where everyone else was watching the movie a couple of people were wondering when their friends would rejoin them.

"Hey Big Bro, do you think their duel's almost over, their missing the movie?" Syrus questioned.

"I hope so I don't wanna be here when they've find out they missed the entire thing." Jaden said.

"Your right they'll be sooo mad." Adena added as thought back to how her friend got mad so easily over missing his favorite movie even though he's seen it a thousand times.

Back at the duel Ryan was getting started with his turn. "Oh you Slifers are in trouble now." He said holding up the card he had drawn.

"I summon Beast King Barbaros (3000/1200) in attack mode!"

A beastial warrior who had the bottom half of a lion's body the top half was a humanoid lion with a metallic mane with a shield and lance in its hands.

"Wha-! There's no way you can summon a level 8 monster without a sacrifice!" Dan exclaimed.

"Now it looks like your in for a bit of schooling Ra-Reject. Beast King Barbaros can be summoned to the field without sacrifices, but his atk points drop to 1900." (BKB: 3000-1900/1200)

"Or that would be the case if I didn't have my Forbidden Chalice Spell card." Ryan slid the spell card into the spell card zone and a chalice appeared over Barbaros sprinkling water over him negating his effect and granting him extra points. (BKB: 1900-3000-3400/1200)

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good." Dan said.

"Its not good for one of you, now let's see who should I attack?" Ryan put on a thinking look. "Hmn, I think I'll attack you, Ra-Reject!"

"Barbaros show that scrap-metal lion what the real king of beasts looks like."

Barbaros charged the small golden lion with its lance raised.

"Don't think so I activate the trap Cassette Switch! When one of my cassette monsters is

targeted for destruction I can call out another one out and this new cassette I call isn't destroyed and I only take half of the damage I was suppose to take." Dan explained as Steeljaw turned into a cassette tape and went back into Blaster's chest compartment , as another green cassette slid out and transformed into a small green iguanodon with two small silver guns mounted on its neck. Barbaros' attack had created a shockwave which the little monster bravely endured as the attack continued toward Dan.

(R/D LP: 8000-6300)

(R/R LP: 6500)

"My new little friend has a special ability, whenever he's special summoned I gain 300 life points for every Autobot Cassette I have out. I have two out, so that's 400 extra life points."

(R/D LP: 6300+400= 6700)

(R/R LP: 6500)

"That still won't mean much, since I still have the Enraged Battle Ox out."

"Now Enraged Battle Ox attack his weakling cassette monster, Axe Slam!" Ryan ordered.

The Ox monster charged the small rhino, and it prepared to bring his axe down when it hit an invisible barrier.

"What happened?"

"I activated my Negate Attack." Reyna explained.

Both of the Obelisk boys' faces darkened with anger.

"Oh don't make that face, this is a tag-duel, so when my partner was in trouble I stepped in."

"Thanks partner." Dan said gratefully as Reyna winked at him.

"It won't matter soon enough you'll learn that those who defend together, are destroyed together." Ryan sneered.

"Well it's a good thing its my turn next, and that your overgrown kitty there loses his power bonus, once your turn ends." Dan smirked.

"Fine I'll end my turn with this facedown." Ryan said in a displeased tone.

Barbaros slumped as the effects of the Forbidden Chalice wore off. (BKB: 3400-1900/1200)

"Great my turn, I draw and activate the spell card Energon Boost, and this card has two effects: The first effect is that it can give me 1000 life points or it gives 1000 extra atk points to one of my Autobots." Dan explained.

"And I choose the second effect to give 1000 extra atk points to Blaster." Purple cubes filled with energy appeared and Blaster began absorbing it. (AB: 1300-2300/1000)

[Oh yeah feel that burn.]

"Now Blaster attack Beast King Barbaros!" Dan ordered.

[How about some Heavy Metal to rock you.]

A pair of speakers came out of Blaster's sides that began blasting heavy metal music which caused most of the occupants and duel monsters to cringe at the loudness of it. Barbaros roared out in pain as it writhed in pain before shattering into pixels.

(R/D LP: 6700)

(R/R LP: 6500-6100)

"And now Blaster's attack points return to normal." (AB: 2300-1300/1000) "But I'm not done yet, now its time for my little friends. Give'em a direct attack Dial, Ramhorn."

The two small monster nodded at their duelist, before leaping into action. The small rhino charged right through the blonde Obelisk's monsters and barreled right into him, knocking him off balance. While the small green iguanodon climbed on top of the Enraged Battle Ox and from its position it fired two shots from its silver guns which hit the blue haired Obelisk in the center of his chest.

(R/D LP: 6700)

(R/R LP: 6100-5100)

"Looks like the Obelisks are all bark and no bite." Dan said cheekily.

"I'll show you all bark and no bite." The blonde haired Obelisk snarled ripping the top card from his deck.

"Hmn, it looks like your all done now thanks to the card, I've just drawn." Rayden smirked as he flipped the card over. "I sacrifice my three warriors to summon Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400).

All three monsters were struck down by lightning, a new lightning strike revealed a tall tanned warrior wearing silver spiked armor with a red cloth around it and a sword.

"And when Gilford is summoned with three tributes, all monsters on my opponents' field are destroyed."

All six monsters on both Reyna and Dans' field were struck down by lightning obliterating them.

"So, still think that we Obelisks are all bark and no bite." Rayden said.

"Yeah pretty much still the same opinion of you." Dan said cheekily.

"Oh you won't think so after this move, because I Quick Summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)

A dark warrior wearing black armor with silver spikes coming from the shoulders along with a red cape wielding two curved swords appeared.

"Now to covet the effects of The A. Forces, since I have two warriors their atk points increase by 400." (GtL:2800-3200/1400) (DB; 1800-2200/1500)

"Gilford take down that Ra-Reject for that 'all bark and no bite' comment."

Gilford raised his sword which became electrified and it charged toward Dan slashing him across the chest.

(R/D LP: 6700-3500)

(R/R LP: 6100)

"I've still got one more attack, Dark Blade go!"

The Dark Blade moved forward and slashed Reyna across her chest as well.

(R/D LP: 3500-1300)

(D/D LP: 6100)

"Next I'll lay one card facedown, and leave it at that." The warrior duelist said.

'Alright better make this turn count.' "I draw and play Elemental Draw and for E-Hero in my graveyard I get to draw a card. I count three heroes, so that means I get three new cards." Reyna scanned over her new hand, and broke out a smile.

'Yes I can do this.'

"What are you smiling about you Slifer Slacker." The Beast-Warrior duelist snapped.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I've drawn the card that will turn this duel around."

"You've got nothing." The warrior duelist stated.

"What I've got is my Miracle Fusion." Reyna said flipping her spell card over for the two Obelisks to see. "And here's how it works I select two monsters in my graveyard and remove them from and next I can summon a fusion monster that lists the monsters I have removed as fusion material."

Reyna picked up Knospe and Claymans' cards out of the graveyard and pocketed them in her pocket. "Now I call out the E-Hero Gaia (2200/2600)."

A bulky earth warrior encased in metal appeared right behind Reyna and Dan towering over them.

"He's no match for my powerful Gilford." Rayden scoffed.

"Maybe that would be if it weren't for his special ability, when Gaia is summoned to the field he can drain the atk strength of 1 of your monsters, and I pick Gilford the Lightning."

Gaia slammed his metal fist into the ground causing rocky protrusions to surround Gilford draining him. (GtL:3200-1600/1400) Gilford's power began flowing into Gaia powering him up. (EHG:2200-3800/2600)

"Now Gaia attack Gilford with Continental Slam!" Reyna ordered as Gaia lifted both its fists and slammed into Gilford flattening him to the ground.

(R/D LP: 1300)

(R/R LP: 6100-3900)

"Guess your attack fell short were still here, and Gilford will be back soon, I activate Call of the Haunted, Gilford is coming back."

And sure enough out of a dark purple mist Gilford arrived brandishing his sword.

"Great I lay 2 facedowns and end my turn." Reyna said.

At the end of the turn Gaia lost its extra power. (EHG: 3800-2200/2600)

"Looks like you've lost your bonus, and now its my turn to continue the onslaught." The blue haired Obelisk said drawing.

"I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, now well all draw until we are all holding 6 cards." Ryan said filling his hand up. "Enjoy the new extra cards you'll need'em.

"Now its time for me to summon one of my best monsters, I remove Beast King Barbaros and Battle Ox to special summon Akz the Pumer. (1500/1000)

A bipedal humanoid white leopard with blonde hair with a red cape with gold armor and a white cloth wrapped around its waist wielding an axe with a gold leopard design on it appeared.

"Okay something tells me that thing is more dangerous than it looks." Dan quipped.

"And you'd be right Ra-reject." Ryan spat. "I activate Akz's special ability I send a Beast-Warrior from my hand to activate one of Akz's abilities to either doubling his atk points or allowing him to attack directly, and I think I'll activate the latter doubling his atk points.

Akz the Pumer roared as his strength doubled. (AtP: 1500-3000/1000)

"Now Akz attack that giant mountain of metal."

"I don't think so, I have Draining Shield, so now we gain life points equal to your monster's atk." Reyna explained.

As Akz came in close he was blocked by a clear dome that absorbed the force of his attack.

(R/D LP: 1300+3000= 4300)

(R/R LP: 3900)

"Hmph guess I'll attack that Ra-Reject, with the Enraged Battle Ox."

This new Battle Ox let out an angry snort as it charged towards Dan and slammed him with his axe.

(R/D LP: 4300-2600)

(R/R LP: 3900)

"And lastly I'll throw this little number facedown."

And Akz the Pumer lost his power bonus. (AtP: 3000-1500/1000)

"Great now its my turn." Dan said as he drew another card. 'More than positive that facedown is a trap, sorry pal looks like your going to be bait.'

Dan felt a sign of okay from the duel spirit he was looking at.

Back in the auditorium the movie had been over for the last 20 minutes and by now everyone there had left, leaving only Jaden, Syrus, and Adena were left now sitting there bored and wondering where in the world where their sister/friend were.

"I would've thought that idiot would've finished the duel quickly in order to comeback and watch the movie." Adena ranted. "He drags me here then doesn't bother to stay and watch the whole movie." Adena had turned slightly red from anger.

"Yea, they're taking awhile, do you think something happened?" Syrus asked nervously feeling unease by the girl's anger.

"How about a duel to pass the time?" Jaden said holding his deck up.

Adena sighed before smiling. "Alright, but I'll have to warn ya, you'll get burned."

"I love a challenge." Jaden remarked.

Syrus sighed as Adena and Jaden set their field up the old fashion way.

Over at Reyna and Dan's duel, Dan was preparing his move.

"Alright I summon Autobot Wheelie (900/900)." A small orange Cybertonian car appeared before transforming into a young orange autobot with a cab cover on its back its armed with a small metallic sling shot.

[Wheelie's my name, wanna play a game?]

"Not now Wheelie, later right now just activate your special ability." Dan said.

[Aww no games, that's lame.]

"Wheelie I promise you'll get to play." Dan reassured his monster. Wheelie seemed pleased by this and began glowing.

"Thanks to Wheelie's effect I get to special summon Dinobot Grimlock (2000/100) in attack mode."

A large grey robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex with white arms and yellow claws appeared.

[Me Grimlock bash brains!]

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole to destroy your walking Scrap heap."

A giant hole appeared underneath Grimlock, but instead of falling in, Grimlock just moved over.

[Me Grimlock not scrap heap!]

"Hey what happened?" Ryan yelled.

"Whoops guess I forgot to mention that Grimlock can't be affected by trap cards, or be destroyed up to 3 times in battle."

'Damn, that means it'll take longer to rid ourselves of those slackers." Rayden cursed.

"Alright Grimlock take down Akz the Pumer!" Dan ordered.

Grimlock stomped his way and got Akz into his jaws and tossed him up into the air before crunching him back into his jaws.

"Oh and before I forget Grimlock gains an additional 500 atk points during the battle phase." (DG: 2000-2500/100)

(R/D LP: 2600)

(R/R LP: 3900-2900)

"Alright then before I forget its Wheelie's turn to attack, so have some fun."

[Yay time to play.]

Wheelie prepared his slingshot with a glass ball that contained energy inside it.

"Better do your math over again, because your monster is about to get slaughtered.

"He would be if it weren't for my Battle by 2, since your monster has more atk points than my monster's atk points are doubled. (AW: 900-1800/900)

Once Wheelie's attack points had doubled he released his slingshot. The crystal ball exploded on contact with the Ox monster destroying him.

(R/D LP: 2600)

(R/R LP: 2900-2800)

"Why you." Ryan growled out.

"Now Wheelie's points go back to normal, and I'll set this card facedown."

(AW:1800-900/900)

"Well your time's run out." The blonde hair duelist growled out as he drew.

"Now Gilford attack that small piece of scrap metal!"

As Gilford was about to strike down Wheelie a facedown was activated.

"Sorry, but my monster won't be going anywhere, I activate Sakuretsu Armor."

A silver armor appeared before the young Autobot causing Gilford to run into it and be destroyed.

"Well looks like Gilford is no more again." Dan smiled.

"Good work." Reyna praised. "And now Dark Blade loses points thanks to Gilford leaving the field.

(DB: 2200-2000/1500)

"Well if my monster's going he won't be going alone, I activate the Warrior's Revenge, see when my monster is destroyed by a card effect during the battle phase, then a monster on my opponent's side of the field whose level is less than or equal to my Gilford." The warrior duelist explained. "Now then who's monster should I pick?"

"I think I'll pick the loudmouth Ra's little scrap heap monster, since that monster has cost me more than that scrap heap dinosaur."

As soon as the words were spoken the ghost of Gilford appeared and dragged Wheelie down.

[Help me! Save me!]

[No Wheelie! Grimlock's friend gone.]

"Don't worry Grimlock, we'll get back at them for Wheelie." Dan promised.

During the entire duel Reyna was not happy and it wasn't just because someone had

insulted her favorite movie, but also because they were ignoring her in the sense that they didn't view her as a challenge or a threat.

"You Obelisks seem to be forgetting that this is a tag-duel and I'm right here, and you haven't done anything to take me down." Reyna said annoyed.

"Please," Ryan scoffed. "Why would we waste our time on a Slifer, especially a girl Slifer."

"That's right, so why don't you leave the dueling to the big boys and go back and play with your dollies."

"Dollies." Reyna hissed out with narrowed eyes.

"Whoops, looks like you boys just pissed off the wrong girl." Dan said.

"Well its my draw." Reyna said grabbing a new card from her deck. "I'll show you to underestimate me because I'm a girl."

"Your going to regret not attacking me or getting rid of Gaia when you had the chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for one thing your buddy is wide open and with no facedowns or monsters to protect him well its game over for you.

Both Obelisks paled they were going to lose, them the elite of Duel Academy to a couple of low rate duelists.

"Let's end this duel I summon E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800). Next I play Double Summon which lets me call out E-Hero Voltic (1000/1500). A purple and yellow thunder hero appeared. "Now Burstinatrix attack Dark Blade and because she's attacking a stronger monster she gets a 1000 extra atk points due to my field spell." (EHB: 1200-2200/800)

The black haired fiery heroine let out a barrage of fireballs burning Dark Blade away.

(R/D LP: 2600)

(R/R LP: 2800-2600)

"Now Gaia slam them both." Gaia raised both his fists and brought them down on the Obelisks making them feel the aftershock.

(R/D LP: 2600)

(R/R LP: 2600-400)

"And I'm not done yet, Voltic attacks next." Reyna said as Voltic released a thunder blast shocking the two Obelisks.

(R/D LP: 2600)

(R/R LP: 400-0)

"Its game over." Reyna said winking.

Rayden growled out. "How? How could we lose to a couple of third rate duelists."

"Don't forget our deal, you take back what you said, and you won't be bothering us." Dan reminded.

"Fine, you won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, there are plenty of other Obelisks who are stronger and will take you down.

The two Obelisks then stalked away returning back to the dorms rather than the auditorium while arguing with one another.

"Glad that's over lets head back, hopefully the movie hasn't ended yet." Reyna said.

"That's right, we got a movie to finish watching." Dan said in a good mood. "Lets go."

Dan and Reyna took off running toward the auditorium, and were met with an almost empty auditorium, the only other people there were Syrus, Adena, and Jaden.

"What the heck is going on?" Dan asked.

Adena looked up from the duel. "Well how nice of you to join us, you drag me here to watch your 'all time' favorite movie then you decide to leave, as you now know everyone's gone and the movie's over, so now you'll have to wait until I'm done with my duel maybe this'll teach you to walk out on me."

Adena turned her attention back to her duel leaving Dan wide-eyed and mouth opened wide.

Dan lowered his head and started shaking with his fists clenched tight.

"Hey you okay?" Reyna asked concerned.

Dan looked up toward the ceiling and yelled. "OBELISKS!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
